


The Beat of a Drum

by Crollalanza



Series: Marshmallows, Siblings and Drums [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’ll breeze into your life just when you least expect it. Make sure you look up at the right time, huh!”</p><p>On the outside, Keishin Ukai has a decent life. He works hard, plays hard, and is relishing his role as Karasuno's coach.  The one niggle - his parents nagging him to find a wife - he can easily ignore, 'cause between his work, the harvest, and training, Keishin has no time for a girlfriend.</p><p>Then she sashays into his life, and he's not just thinking about volleyball and fava beans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bogart and Bacall

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows the same canon as 'Delinquent Marshamallows', but it's not essential to read that to understand this. What the heck, you might just enjoy it!
> 
> I had the idea for this story more than a month ago, but the day I started to write it, a certain Hollywood actress died, so I stopped. However it won't leave me alone, so I've resumed the story. Hope no one judges me for this. 
> 
> This will be multi-chaptered, just not sure how many chapters yet :)
> 
> Thank you everyone on tumblr and twitter who've been cheerleading. (especially Jo (sherryandgin) and Niki(citrusfleugal) )
> 
> PS - I used to watch old movies with my parents and grandparents. I'm a sucker for Bogart and Bacall, too.

Ukai Keishin, the coach of Karasuno High’s Volleyball Team, was a man of contradictions. With his dyed spiky hair scragged back in a band, smoking twenty a day and cursing the rowdies who hung around outside the store, he had the appearance of one of nature’s tough guys, but this was a tough guy whose eyes would fill with tears when watching a movie.  He had a brain on him (class four at Karasuno), had gone to college to get his degree, but was now working in a store. A fierce and intense sportsman at school, now he played only for the fun of it. It was these contradictions that made him a passionate man, with a temper that flared, but would die as quickly as it started.

But perhaps the biggest contradiction of all was that his childhood hero had not been a sportsman, but a screen star from the golden days of Hollywood. From the time he’d first seen Humphrey Bogart on a tiny television screen, Keishin had been drawn to  the guy who looked good in a suit, dragging on a cigarette and drawling out wise-cracks to feisty ‘dames’.

(He kept this quiet to his friends because dead Hollywood actors weren’t cool at the time unless they appeared on t-shirts astride motorbikes or firing an Uzi.)

He’d liked Humphrey Bogart ‘cause he reminded him of his Gramps. More specifically it reminded him of rainy Saturday afternoons when he’d sit on the sofa in his grandparents’ house, sucking toffees and watching old movies. His grandma would be bustling about the house, and so it would just be him and his granddad spending time together.

In those days, Gramps had been synonymous with Humphrey Bogart. Both were heroes, but not in the usual sense, and both got the girl.

Well, there’d been that one movie –Casablanca -where Bogart hadn’t got the girl, but his Granddad explained that to him.

“He gave her up,” he sniffed. “For duty. It was a noble thing, Keishin-chan.” Then he swallowed some tea and added, “Besides, it was Ingrid Bergman and not Lauren Bacall.”

“Whatcha mean, Gramps?”

His granddad leant forwards and waggled his finger under Keishin’s nose. “No one, Keishin-chan, would give up a Lauren Bacall. Once you’ve found her, you hold on tight.” He looked up and winked at Keishin’s grandma, who’d just entered into the room carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.

“What are you winking at me like that for, you old crow?” she chided, sounding cross, but Keishin knew she was smiling.

“Ah, there’s my Bacall talking,” he replied as she eluded his grasp.

Keishin looked away. He was eight and embarrassed when adults were affectionate. Especially old ones. Pulling the toffee out of his mouth, he set it on the saucer and drank the weak tea his grandma poured for him. It was lucky, he thought, that his parents didn’t go in for all the soppy stuff. Living with that would be _totally_ embarrassing.

 

***

 

After his granddad collapsed, Keishin stared down at the old man in the hospital bed and wondered at the impermanence of life. Humphrey Bogart had died at the age of fifty-seven, but his image remained. Gramps was sixty-nine, his hero status on borrowed time.

“Hey, Keishin-chan. Gonna stand there all day,” he wheezed, opening his eyes.

He took a seat, wincing as it scraped along the ground. “How ya doing, Gramps?”

“Bored,” he growled, and batted away the bag Keishin held out to him. “And sick of grapes.”

“Not grapes.” Keishin grinned as he leant forwards. He proffered the bag again. “Brought ya some toffees, Gramps.”

“That’s more like it. No chance of any whisky, I suppose.”

“No chance at all, you old curmudgeon. But ...” He bent down and rummaged into a bag, pulling out an iPad. “I brought this in for ya.”

“What do I want this for?” his granddad replied, scowling. “I’m too old for all that kind of stuff.”

“Uh ... ‘cause,” Keishin turned it on, “I burnt ... I mean copied some DVDs onto it, Gramps. Just press this app, then click there and ... uh ...”

“ _’To Have and Have Not_ ’,” his granddad said and chuckled. “I remember watching this at the cinema with my dad. Bogart and Bacall’s first film together, Keishin, you know? And after that ... well, they were never apart.”

Keishin smiled. He’d heard the tale so many times, but let the old man continue as the film flickered into life.

“You look tired, Kei-chan. Not still moping over that loss, are you?”

Keishin yawned and ran his hand over his face, rubbing his eyes at the bridge of the nose. “Nah, we’re getting through that. I’m working, Gramps.” He shrugged. “It ain’t a problem, but we’re busy at both stores.”

It was a lie. They weren’t that busy, but he was also picking fava beans in the early hours, so sleep was a premium he’d had to relinquish.

The old man wasn’t fooled. He reached across and with his gnarled hand punched Keishin softly on the arm. “Working all hours isn’t good. You gotta have some fun, too,” he rasped.

“We’ve got the Tokyo trip coming up.”

His granddad coughed. “Not the sort of fun I meant, but I guess it’ll do for a start. Get those crows stronger, Keishin. See if you can get them to Nationals, yeah?”

Nodding, Keishin slumped back in his seat and watched the movie, hoping it could shake his preoccupation with the Seijou loss and the up and coming summer trip. Maybe relaxing with his Gramps would do him some good - stop him fretting on things he couldn’t do a thing about.  He’d not seen this movie for years, not since he was ... what ... thirteen years old and he’d stopped spending every Sunday with his grandparents ‘cause he’d started working in the store.  Lauren Bacall sashayed onto the screen, all sultry eyes and sly half smiles. His granddad grinned at her, his face far more relaxed now.

“That’s my girl,” he muttered, then turned to his grandson. “You gotta find yourself a-”

“Yeah yeah, I know. Mum and Dad nag me enough!” Keishin interrupted.

He waited for his granddad to continue his parents’ lecture. (‘What are you, Keishin, nearly thirty and you haven’t got yourself a wife?’ ‘You’ll end up with no one, and I won’t have grandchildren! Is that what you want for your mother?’)

But his granddad didn’t continue. He watched the film, laughing a little as he filled Keishin in on the plot. It was when the film was over, and Keishin took the iPad, promising to recharge and bring it in the next day, that his Gramps grasped his arm.

“She’ll breeze into your life just when you least expect it. Make sure you look up at the right time, huh! Let her catch you, Keishin-chan.”

“Sure, Gramps.” He bent down, giving a stiff sort of bow, then on impulse brushed his lips to the old man’s cheek. “See ya tomorrow. We could watch ‘ _The Big Sleep’_ , if ya want.”

Outside, as he walked away from the hospital, Keishin took a lungful of air before pulling out a packet of fags. He was twenty-six years old, working full-time at the store, and harvesting fava beans to keep the money flowing in. Any spare time he had went to coaching a bunch of High Schoolers.  He lit his cigarette and took a drag. “Yeah, I’m quite a catch, Gramps. Quite a catch.”

 

It was nearly eight when he got back to the store, but his mum hadn’t closed up.

“We might pick up some customers – those kids of yours for instance,” she said, throwing his apron to him. “Although they never spend much. A can of coke and a pork bun between them, while you talk volleyball ...”

He closed his ears to her, waving her away as he put on the apron and settled behind the counter. “Gramps is fine, by the way,” he yelled as she walked up the stairs.

“I saw him this afternoon, while you were playing coach!” she rapped back. “Took him grapes, but he didn’t want them.”

The reproach was immediate and he felt ashamed. His mum and Gramps didn’t get on well – their fundamental differences in attitude too much to overcome – but she’d understood that duty to family came first and didn’t complain (at least not in public because that would have meant losing face) when the hospital bills rolled in.

“Sorry.”

There was a pause and then she turned around, smoothing a lock of hair behind her ears, before smiling slightly. “Did you manage to cheer him up?”

“Uh, yeah, I think so. We watched a movie together.”

“Good. There’s food upstairs when you want it,” she said and continued to climb the stairs. “Don’t eat it all. Your father might want something when he comes in.”

He frowned a little, wondering if she meant ‘if’ and not ‘when’, but she didn’t sound as if she were complaining. Settling himself behind the cash register, feet up on the counter, he pulled out the practise schedule for the next week. The trouble was there were too many variables, and he didn’t know which players to put together. It should have been simple, but if the four idiots didn’t pass their tests, then he’d have to work around them. He groaned, head in his hands. The thought of going to Tokyo without them was quickly driving Keishin insane. The future of the team depended on _everyone_ getting stronger, not just those who could pass tests (especially as he had no idea if Tsukishima was even bothered about improving).

The thing was, until they took their tests and the results were known, there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. And to Keishin, being unable to do anything, being stuck on the sidelines, was the most frustrating thing of all, bouncing him right back to his playing days at Karasuno High.

***

 

He was exhausted. Existing on caffeine, cigarettes and four hours sleep, Keishin was still pulling full shifts in the store, harvesting at four am, and turning up to coach. He could shrug off the lack of sleep when he saw how much Karasuno wanted to improve, but back at home, it was harder.

“What are you doing to yourself?” His mum stood in front of him, one hand on her hip, whilst the other grabbed his cheek. “Stopped shaving now, have you?”

“Mum, leave it,” he said wearily.

“And look at those earrings. Next you’ll be getting a tattoo, or something poked in your tongue. Kei-chan, no girl is going to want to be seen with a hoodlum.  Smarten up!”

“I’ve just got back from the school,” he said, his teeth clamped tight together. He glanced across at his dad, hoping for at least a glimmer of support, but his dad was shuffling boxes around in the storeroom and ignored them both.

“And they let you in like that!” she scoffed, and shook her head. “The standards at that school must have sunk lower than I thought.”

Inwardly groaning, Keishin took the stairs three at a time and locked himself in the bathroom. His mum was about to start on her ‘we should have sent him to Aobajousai’ rant, which she reverted to when assessing her son’s marriage prospects.

‘Aobajousai would have got him into a better college and then he’d have met a better class of people,” she’d complain. ‘Instead of that volleyball crowd.’

‘Aobajousai woulda brought us more debt _,’_ his dad used to shout back. But these days he didn’t even bother arguing.

 

Most people in their neighbourhood assumed the Ukais were -if not wealthy - comfortable.  Truth was, once his dad had opened a second store on the other side of town, money had been stretched too thin.  It hadn’t been a wise decision, but he couldn’t be talked out of it, and he’d signed the lease after a cursory discussion with his wife. Rents were higher there, and with no high schools close by, the new store only caught the elementary school kids, spending their pocket money on sweets. Sure, their moms would stop by for coffee, but evenings were slack, and despite his dad’s persistence, he often closed early. Then with hospital bills on top, things had been tight for a while, and Keishin knew that his trip to Tokyo wouldn’t help.  Although the school was paying for him, it would still cost his parents, whether they closed the store earlier, or took on someone part time.

There was no shaving foam. Keishin could have sloped back to the store and picked up a can, but he needed a few more minutes alone. Lathering up some soap in his hands, he applied to his face. It wouldn’t be a close shave, his razor never glided as well over soap and water. For a second, he squinted in the mirror and imagined himself with a goatee like Azumane’s. Could he pull it off? Or would he have to dye it blond like his hair.  Chuckling, he began to shave, only wincing once when the razor slit his chin.

“Where’s dad?” Keishin asked, reappearing in the store, now tidier.

“Visiting your grandfather,” she replied quietly.

Keishin listened to her tone, trying to work out if she believed that was where he really was.

“I ... uh ... was going to meet the guys,” he said.”Could you mind the sto-?”

“I need you to work,” she snapped. “As you’re gallivanting off to Tokyo, I have to get on with the books tonight.”

“Sure, sure,” he muttered, holding his hands up, and trying a smile. “Not a problem. I’ll join them later.”

But he probably wouldn’t. Everything about him ached today. What he’d planned was a quick drink, a long bath and then catching six hours sleep instead of four.

It was a reasonable evening. Not busy enough to satisfy his mum, but there were enough customers to justify staying open, and many of them regulars. But it was tiring and the time dragged. Just when he thought he could relax a little longer, or go back to puzzling out his team or lack of, he was up getting coffee, or fetching down rice vinegar from the top shelf.  So when the last of the regulars had finished, and was cheerily waving Keishin goodbye, he decided he was closing up. Fifteen minutes wouldn’t break them after all, and it was fifteen minutes he could have down here in peace, without his mum’s nagging.

He flipped the sign over to closed, and after wiping the tables, pulled out the training schedule and scowled at the possible holes in his team. He’d heard good things about Tanaka from Ittetsu, and knew the kid was trying hard in class. There was no real doubt about Nishinoya’s determination.  And Yachi had told Shimizu who’d told him that both Hinata and Kageyama were putting in maximum effort. But Shimizu’s face had flushed when he’d asked if she thought the effort would pay off.

He wanted them all in Tokyo, even the kids that would barely step on court. It was important to bond as a team, and after the defeat against Seijou, it was important to fix that bond out of adversity. Kageyama needed that team dynamic. Hinata needed-

The door rattled.

“We’re closed!” he yelled, not looking up. It was after closing time now, after all. He had a perfect right to refuse service, however sweet the old lady was.

“Huh?” The voice was low, indefinable.

Scowling, Keishin looked up. “We’re clos-” Then he stopped what he was about to say (whatever that had been ‘cause he couldn’t remember) because the figure staring back at him wasn’t an old lady after mirin. She was so far from being an old lady, that he wondered how he could possibly have thought that.

He gaped.

She smirked. “If you’re closed, then how come I got through your door? I ain’t got magic powers, ya know?”

“The sign said closed.”

“I never trust signs. Might be an idea to lock the door, don’tcha think?”

“I ... uh ... did.” But when he thought about it, he couldn’t remember actually sliding the bolt into place.

“Then we’re back to me having magic powers,” she replied. “Or else I’m a ghost.” She held up a gloved hand. “Funny, I thought I’d be see-through if I was a ghost.”

Under the harsher lighting of the store, his attention was drawn to the sharply cut blonde hair, a half smile, and (he tried not to look but really it was impossible not to) a slim and shapely body she’d poured into leather. (If this had been an old movie, there’d have been a line about her having legs that didn’t stop, but slyly checking them out, he saw she was quite short even in her biker boots.) The leathers weren’t a ‘look’, he realised when he saw the helmet in her hand, but an essential.

“Uh...” He got to his feet. “What would you like?”

“Is that an offer?” she laughed. Then as he pointedly looked away, she modified her tone. “Lollipops. Ya got any?”

Gesturing to the sweets at the counter, he hoped his face didn’t betray the ‘really?’ he was saying in his head.  “Take yer pick.”

She sauntered over, her fingers sorting through the selection on display. Selecting one, she span the lollipop carousel around, then turned her face towards him. “Got any more?”

“Huh? How many d’ya want? There must be at least twenty there.”

She smiled at him, a different type of smile – almost girlish. “Um, I want pink ones. Most of these are green or red. But I want pink.”

Raising his eyebrows, he couldn’t help but laugh. “I didn’t take you for a pink sorta lady,” he said. “Not with the leather ‘n all. Oh ... you have a little sister, do ya?”

She shook her head and wrinkled up her nose. “Nah, I have a brother with a sweet tooth, but he won’t touch ‘em if they’re pink.”

“So how many ya after? ‘Cause I could see what we’ve got in the stock room?”

She thought about it, gnawing the side of her cheek as she did. “Ten or so. That should keep me going for a while.”

“Ten. And they all gotta be pink.”

“Uh-huh. And nothin’ pink and white, ‘cause he’ll bite the white bit off.”

“Sounds troublesome,” he joked.

“Nah, he’s a sweetie-pie,” she replied, and for a moment, her face softened.  “But don’t ever tell him I told ya that.”

“Uh ... sure.” Not sure what to make of her, Keishin stepped back into the stockroom. His mom had this rule that they should always keep their eyes on certain customers. He took that to mean the school kids, who’d stuff their pockets with sweets when they thought he wasn’t looking. His mom would keep an eye on this girl, assuming she was after cigarettes or the cheap make-up they had at the back.

But then his mom judged people on how many piercings they had in their ears.

 _She has four,_ he thought, then pulled up short. He shouldn’t have noticed that, not after ... what was it? Five minutes?  He pulled out another lollipop stack and carried it through to the store.

 He stopped. She was gone.

“What the...?” Hell, what had she taken?  His mom would kill him. Crap, he shoulda been more aware. Lollipops, for fuck’s sake. There’s no way she’d be buying them. And pink ones too.  Hell, had he left the cash register open?

“Hey there!”

He blinked. And shuddered with what felt like relief.

She was sitting at one of the tables, now flicking through a magazine. “Uh, I will buy this, if that’s what ya worried about.”

He stopped scowling. “No, not at all.  I ... er ... have your lollipops.”

“Ah, you’re a sweetheart.” She beamed at him. “Sorry, I must be a nuisance –‘specially as you was close to closin’.”

It was past nine-thirty, he could have closed up by now, had his bath and crashed, but looking across at her, watching as she seemed so unconcerned at _everything_ , he felt this sudden urge to engage in conversation, to make a connection with someone who had fuck all to do with the store or volleyball.

“Nah, it’s fine,” he said. “Read away. I still got some coffee on the go, if you want some.” He coughed. “It’s on me. I’ll be throwing it out anyways.”

She bit her upper lip, maybe in an attempt to suppress a laugh. “Since you put it so nice-”

“Keishin! Have you locked up yet?”

“Just finishing up... uh ... Mom.” He swallowed, wondering if adding 'Mom' made him sound like a wuss, but at least she'd know he wasn't married to the woman hollering down the stairs at him.

“I thought you were meeting friends.”

“Yeah ... uh ... not sure,” he yelled back.

“You’ve got an early start, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, course I remember.” He glanced back. The girl was getting up. “No, no, you don’t have to-”

“Who are you talking to, Keishin?”

“Customer,” he said, trying to sound cheery or neutral, anything to stop his mom coming down. He waved his hand at the girl, but she either didn’t see or ignored him because she was approaching the counter and fishing some money out of her back pocket.

“Keishin-chan,” his mom continued. “It’s nearly ten.”

“Y-You don’t have to leave,” he spluttered. “Stay for a coffee.”

She wrinkled her nose again, and flashed him the smallest of smiles. “Nah, it’s late. I gotta be up early, too.  So ... uh ... how much do I owe ya?”

He named the price, accepted the note she proffered, and fumbled around in the till for change. She had small hands, he noticed as their fingers touched. Small hands with calluses on each thumb and forefinger.

Pocketing the change, she walked away. Walking to the door and maybe ... Hell, it was corny ... out of his life.

_“She’ll breeze into your life just when you least expect it. Make sure you look up at the right time, huh!”_

“I’m looking, Gramps, I’m looking,” he muttered.

She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. “What was that?

“Come back any time,” he blurted out. “Maybe for coffee?”

“I might just do that,” she replied, but carried on walking.

The door closed after her. She was gone but Keishin wasn’t finished yet.  Vaulting over the counter, he raced to the door just as she was putting on her helmet.

“What’s your name?” he yelled.

“Huh?” She pulled off the helmet, not bothering to pat her hair back into place.

“Your name. I’d ... er ... like to ... er...”  Hell, he was never usually this tongue-tied. “I’d like to see you again.”

She winked at him, and laughed. “Whatya say we leave it up to Fate, Keishin?”

Recognising a rebuff when he heard it, he stopped speaking. He should have retired gracefully to the store, but instead he watched as she roared away on her bike, wincing when she took the corners too fast. For some reason, Kageyama’s face at his most frustrated leapt into his mind.

“FATE’S A DUMBASS!” he yelled after her.

But she was long gone.


	2. Tokyo Joe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to name the subsequent chapters after Bogart and/or Bacall films... as you do. Enjoy :)

Cutting off his mom, who was in the stock room wittering about something, Keishin answered the phone before the second ring ended.

“Sensei?”

“Ukai-kun.” Takeda’s voice was wary, but determined. Keishin’s stomach churned.

He flapped away his mom’s question and returned to the phone. “Tell me.”

“Tanaka and Nishinoya both passed. With good results ...”

Keishin let out half the breath he’d been holding because. “There’s a but, ain’t there?”

Takeda hesitated. “Kageyama and Hinata failed one test each.”

“No, no, NOOO! Stupid. Stupid. Dumb- What the hell happened? I thought they were... Shimizu said... Sugawara said... AGHHHH! IDIOTS! ”

“Ukai-kun, listen!” Takeda exclaimed. “It was very close in Kageyama’s case, and Hinata’s error was ... uh ... unfortunate... but it does mean-”

“They can’t come to Tokyo. The axis of our attack and -” He broke off and tore at his apron. “I’m coming down! I’ll knock some sense into them. I’ll talk to the teachers and get ‘em to run the test again. Can’t have helped that they were both exhausted from the tournament. I’ll speak to the Dean. We can- we can-”

“No.” Despite speaking quietly, Takeda’s voice had an authoritative ring to it.  “There is nothing to be gained by you rushing down here and getting involved in an argument with the Dean.”

Keishin thumped the wall, unable to understand why Takeda could remain so calm. “Sensei, they can’t make the trip!”

“But the other members of the team can. It will still be a valuable experience.” He cleared his throat. “Ukai-kun, if you take out your _disappointment_ on the Dean and Vice-Principal, then they might reconsider your involvement with Karasuno ...”

“I need to keep my fat trap shut, is that what yer sayin’?”

He could practically see Takeda’s smile. “I wouldn’t say it like that, but I dare say you remember them from your time at school, and ...”

“Yeah ... yeah ... sure.” Keishin sighed, remembering the detentions he’d been clapped into for letting his opinions known. “I’ll ... uh ... come to the school at the normal time, then.”

“I’ll expect you,” Takeda replied.

Slamming down the receiver, Keishin rolled his shoulders, hearing the crick as the taut tendons began to work again. He hadn’t realised quite how tense he’d been. But now it was over. The pair he’d most wanted to take to Tokyo, so he could work on their quick, weren’t going to make it for that first weekend. So ...picking up a pen and a notebook from under the counter, he started to jot down some notes. Tanaka and Nishinoya had passed. He had Sugawara. And at least now he knew and could plan. Maybe Narita would-

“Keishin!” shouted his mom, interrupting his train of thought. “You still haven’t told me what’s happened to all the pink lollipops!”

***

He was a bit late for practise, which annoyed him because he always told the guys they had to be on time, but his dad had the van, so he’d had to walk.  As he ran into the school, round the back paths and towards the gym, he saw two figures standing outside. He quickened up, not entirely surprised to see it was Sawamura and Sugawara.

“Not warming up, guys?” he said, hailing them.

“We have done,” Sawamura replied. “Suga and I were early.”

“Then ...” Keishin stopped speaking and studied them both. They looked determined, but hesitant, as if they’d come out here for a reason, but weren’t sure how to approach the problem. Ah ... perhaps ... “You want to speak to me, huh?”

Sawamura cleared his throat. “It’s about Kageyama and Hinata.”

“Mmm. What d’ya want to tell me, Captain?”

“Uh ...” He glanced across at Sugawara, then continued. “They ... um ... failed –“

“One test. Yep, I know. Takeda–sensei let me know. Now, shall we get inside and start pract-“

“They’re both upset,” interrupted Sugawara, screwing up his eyes. “Uh, Ukai-san, it’s ... um ... they tried their best, really they did.”

Although Keishin glared at them, inside he could feel a laugh bubbling in his chest. They both looked so serious, obviously believing he was about to tear a strip off the idiot pair. And, yeah, maybe he would have done if Takeda hadn’t talked him out of running straight to the school, but he was calmer now.

“You think I’m such an unreasonable guy that I’m gonna rip into them, do ya?”

“Uh...” Sawamura swallowed, but didn’t back down. “We wouldn’t exactly blame you, Coach-san, but ...”

“Hinata was unlucky,” Sugawara put in. “And the fact that he only failed one test was a huge improvement.”

“But still one that means he ain’t getting to Tokyo, and nor is Kageyama.”

And then Sawamura smiled. “Well ... that’s the other thing we want to talk to you about.”

“Go on ...” he said, keeping his voice level, but there was a glint in their eyes, which was giving him hope.

Sawamura lowered his voice. “They have one supplementary lesson, so if they complete that to the teacher’s satisfaction, then they could join us.”

“How? Who’s gonna take them? The school ain’t got another mini-bus and we’ve already used up the funds Yachi raised.”

“Uh, well,” Suga began and bit his lip.

“Spit it out, Sugawara-kun. ”

“Tanaka had an idea -”

Keishin raised his hands abruptly. “Hold it! Is this legal?”

They nodded.

“And the school know about it?”

“Uh ...no,” they both mumbled.

“They might ... um ... say no,” Sugawara added.

Keishin pondered their words. “So what you’re sayin’ is that theoretically, if they can get transport, the oddball duo would come to Tokyo a bit later than us.”

“Uh ... yes, that’s right. Tanaka said-”

He raised his hand, not wanting to entertain the notion that this was Tanaka’s plan. “What about their parents?”

“We’ll check,” replied Sawamura seriously, then grinned again. “We think they’ll be fine with it, though.”

Keishin whistled out the air in his lungs , then scowled, just to show them that he wasn’t a soft touch. “And those idiots will catch a few matches at least. Okay, guys, I don’t want the details. School can’t make me tell ‘em anything, if I don’t know, can they?”

Then, just as they stepped towards the gym,  Sugawara stopped in front of the door. He coughed. “Ukai-san,” he started and swallowed. “They really are sorry, you know.”

Keishin held his gaze. “Sugawara-kun,” he said. “Have I ever made this team run laps round the field?”

“Uh ... no,” he replied, sounding puzzled and a little anxious.

“I ain’t my granddad,” Keishin explained softly. “So don’t assume I’m going in there to kick their asses, when I know how crap they must be feelin’.”

 

Because he’d pulled a double shift, Keishin was tired and irascible when he turned up at the school in the dead of night.  He’d half expected to be hanging around waiting for the team, but most of them were there. Tanaka and Nishinoya were in high spirits, fooling around in the car park, and he had to keep a lid on his temper not to douse them immediately. Yachi was last, turning up just after Azumane, her mom towing a small-wheeled case behind her.

Keishin bowed low to her, hoping his appearance (he hadn’t shaved) didn’t make her turn tail and drag her daughter with her, ‘cause he liked Yachi. She was one of those kids that made everyone feel good about themselves. A female Hinata, but a nervous Hinata, still unsure of where she fitted in.

“Sorry, I’m late,” she squeaked to Keishin and Takeda.

“You’re not late,” he assured her, taking care to speak properly. “Make sure you get on the bus first, and choose your seat wisely. Might get rowdy at the back with that pair.” He gestured to Tanaka and Nishinoya, now being bawled out by Sawamura after the bag of volleyballs had spilt on the ground. He glanced at Shimizu; she stepped forwards.

“We’ll sit at the front shall we, Yachi-kun,” she murmured, and introduced herself to Yachi’s mom with a small smile.

_Ah, that’s better_ , Keishin thought, and after another bow, he started to round the others up.

“Right, get on the coach. Don’t know about you guys, but I’m tired and need some sleep. So you lot will keep the noise down. Sugawara -kun?”

“Yes?”

“Hand out these sheets, please.  Our A team will be the same, ‘cept you’re Setter and Narita’ll be Middle Blocker. We’ll mix n’ match, though, so everyone gets a chance. Okay?”

Sugawara bowed, helped get the stragglers on the coach, and began to hand out the schedules.

He was a good kid, and once again, Keishin felt a pang that he didn’t play him regularly. But for the team to be strong, they needed that touch of genius that Kageyama could provide. Sugawara’s place was important. He could soothe and inform, but in a way he was too reliable, and that was something Seijou and others would exploit.

“I hope you _are_ planning on catching up on some sleep,” Takeda murmured when they’d settled themselves at the front of the coach. “You look exhausted. I’ll keep an eye on the team.”

“Yeah, I will,” Keishin said, yawning. “Don’t think even that pair’ll keep me awake.”

He settled back, stretching his legs out in the aisle and closed his eyes. Somewhere outside the coach, he could hear faint sounds of traffic, even at that hour. Unwittingly the memory of a girl riding too fast on a motorbike sank back into his head.

“Don’t even go there, Keishin-chan,” he chided himself. “She ain’t interested, or she’d have been back by now.”

And now he couldn’t sleep, not ‘cause of the noise, but because when he closed his eyes, he kept seeing her smile – well smirk, really - and the way her hips had moved when she’d sauntered into the store. All at once, he longed for the privacy of his bed, or for a fricking cold shower as he tried to scrub her out of his mind.

“Can’t sleep?” Takeda murmured sympathetically.

“Nope.” Keishin grimaced. “I got an itch I can’t scratch, sensei. And it’s buggin’ me.”

 

***

 

He’d expected it to be tough. He’d not agreed to take Karasuno to Tokyo for an easy ride. They had to get stronger, and duking it out against top teams was the only way they’d change.  But watching as the losses mounted up, for the first time he wondered if by being here the morale of the team cracked after the Seijou match, would be shattered forever.

“Gah, why didn’t those idiots pass all their tests?” he groaned as another attack failed to connect.

“Mmm, shame they’re not here,” replied Takeda, a little wanly. Then he smiled. “But we’ll have them tomorrow, and after a night’s sleep the whole team will be raring to go.”

“Yeah, woulda liked at least one set won,” Keishin muttered. He stood up, gathering the team around him.  “Okay, don’t worry about it. Fukurodani are the strongest side here. We got one last set to play, so take on some water, stretch a little, and block that set out yer minds. Sugawara?”

“Eh?” Suga gasped. He looked exhausted, the strain of the spikes not getting through, clearly affecting him.

“Relax. Try more direct, central tosses, okay?”

“Sure ...” He gulped. “I guess I’m not as match fit as I thought.”

“Enough of that!” snapped Sawamura. “Karasuno, one more lap of flying falls!”

To a man they reacted, following their captain around the court. Keishin smiled as Nishinoya enthusiastically threw himself to the ground, and the others joined him. Halfway around, Tanaka started to laugh, and then Sugawara made a crack about their Captain’s intense expression.

“Ah, they’ll be okay,” Keishin muttered once they’d finished. “Right, which court are we on next?”

Takeda consulted his list, and pointed to one in the far corner. “We’re just waiting for -”

“OOOOH,” came a voice from behind them. “They’re still at it.”

He didn’t turn round. It was his mind was playing tricks due to the lack of sleep. It wasn’t true, he told himself, and as soon as he did turn, he’d realise that, but if he kept his back to the door, to the voice now setting his pulse racing, then he could believe it was –

“Looks like we made it in time,” she continued.

“Lauren Bacall?” he whispered.

“What was that?” Takeda tapped his arm. “We’re in luck, Ukai-kun – they’re here!”

“Nee-saaaan!” yelled Nishinoya.

_His sister?_ Okay, the girl in the store had been nothin’ like him, but there had been something familiar ... something about her smile ... her attitude ... her ...

Takeda gave him a strange look. “Ukai-kun?” he queried. “Are you all right? Do you want to sit down?”

_I gotta turn. I gotta turn, Gotta act cool, ‘cause it won’t be her, just someone with a similar voice ... and laugh ..._

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the team react, gathering around the errant duo, and then he heard footsteps, a clack of heels on the gymnasium floor, standing out amongst the thuds of sneakers.

“Tanaka Saeko deliverin’ the low-grade boys,” she announced.

There was no putting it off. Keishin swivelled around, meeting her gaze, the grey eyes sparkling.  She inclined her head, the tip of her tongue appearing between her teeth like a cat waiting to pounce. “Hello again, Keishin-san.”

“What are you - Why are ... uh ...” He scratched the back of his head, and took in her smile, wondering how he’d not made the connection before. “Tanaka’s sister?”

She made a clucking sound and winked at him. “You got it. He roped me in, and here I am.” She grinned again, then waved across at her brother, who was avoiding her gaze. The players on the sidelines were gawping at her, and Keishin could see Tanaka torn between feeling he should protect her, and undying embarrassment that the guys were ogling his sister.

“So ...” Saeko continued, turning her attention to Shimizu. “Where can I dump my bag?”

“You’re stayin’?”Keishin blurted out.

“Well I ain’t driving back now,” she replied. “And a day in the city’ll be fun.”

It was Takeda who stepped forwards to welcome her. His thanks were effusive as he offered to carry her bag and show her where the dormitory was. She thanked him graciously, laughing a little when he asked about the journey, and what good time she’d made.

“I floored it the last few miles,” she admitted, and laughed. “Shorty-kun’s face was a bit green, but he didn’t puke, so I’m guessin’ he’s got better at travellin’, since throwin’ up on Ryuu.”

_Must think of something to say_. “Th-thank you for bringin’ ‘em,” he muttered, feeling it an inadequate response to her putting herself out like this. “It means a lot to the team and ... uh ... me.”

She flapped her hand. “Think nothin’ of it. Ryuu told me it was important. Besides ...” she grinned again and lowered her voice, “I wanted to see exactly what got y’all so hot and bothered.”

It was as she left the gym, distracting half the players and coaches with her laugh (Nekoma’s coach, his old rival, had seemed particularly impressed, Keishin noticed with a grimace) that something occurred to him:  Saeko Tanaka had not been the least surprised to see him there.

***

He sat with the coaches for the evening meal. She, after a moment’s pause, took a seat with  the girls - sideways on - so he couldn’t catch her eye, unless she turned to look at him. Which she didn’t. But he watched her a little, not so it was obvious, but he’d find his eyes drifting that way, even when they were discussing the games.

“You’re distracted, Ukai-san?” muttered Manabu Naoi, the coach of Nekoma.

“Huh?” He shook his head. “Sorry, Naoi-san, you were sayin’?”

Naoi smiled. “I wondered if your nine and ten had been playing together for a long time, but  your sensei said they hadn’t.”

“Nope,” Keishin agreed. “They started at Karasuno this year, and formed a combo. Can’t explain it, really, but ... yeah ...”

“Some connections cannot be explained,” said Nekomata sagely. “Our Captain and Setter have nothing in common personality wise, but they were childhood friends, and that past connects them.” He perused Hinata and Kageyama, both scowling as they piled their bowls high with food. “Those two have a matching intensity and need to win. Perhaps that’s their connection. And, like most interactions in life, you either click or not.”

Keishin picked up his water glass. Again his eyes drifted to the girls’ table. She was eating rice, helping herself to pieces of chicken, listening to the conversations around her, but not talking. It was odd because she was older than the others there, and he’d certainly have classed her as more confident than Shimizu, but amongst the managers, she was quiet.  She looked different from them, her clothes unashamedly accentuating the curves of her body, whilst they wore tracksuits.

“She’s a pretty girl,” Naoi observed.

“Yeah... uh ... who?” Keishin replied, sloshing some water down his shirt as he missed his mouth.

“Your Wing Spiker’s sister, right?” continued Naoi. “What was her name again, sensei?”

“Tanaka Saeko,” Takeda replied, and cast a glance at Keishin who was studiously avoiding looking at anyone. “She looks ... um ... out of place there. Perhaps she should have joined us.”

Nekomata twisted his body round, the movement unsubtle and catching not only Saeko’s attention but Yachi’s, too. The younger girl quickly looked away, but Saeko, for the first time since she’d sat down to eat, smiled across at them. She lifted her hand, about to wave at them, but something caught her attention, and after a cursory nod, she returned to her food, murmured something to Shimizu, and got up to fetch another water jug.

“Mmm, very pretty, but hardly a girl, Naoi-kun. She’s a young lady,” Nekomata commented. “Would she like to come out with us for a drink tonight? Her presence may stop us talking about volleyball all night.”

“Excellent idea,” Takeda agreed. “We owe her for bringing our oddball duo here. Ukai-kun, what do you say?”

_Yes... no ...yes. Damn!_ Because just at that moment he’d been thinking about asking her out to a bar somewhere, just the pair of them. “Yeah, sure,” he said.  “I’ll ... uh ... ask her, shall I?”

“You finish your food,” Naoi murmured, smiling as he got to his feet.

_Git!_ Keishin wanted to shout, but short of pulling Naoi back to the floor, there was nothing he could do, and two of them approaching her would have seemed like an ambush. Glowering, he pushed his bowl away, refilled his water glass and watched as Naoi strolled across to her.

It was well done; Keishin could give him that. Naoi, with his chiselled jaw and wide dark eyes, was a good-looking guy in every classical sense - the very opposite of Keishin.  He was also a smooth bastard, and soon Saeko was laughing as she refilled the tray of glasses in front of her. He didn’t stop with jokes, insisting he’d carry the tray to the table for her, then handing out the drinks to the managers, chatting to Saeko all the while when she began to clear plates.

“Yes, she’ll join us,” Naoi said, sidling in alongside Keishin. “Wanted to know what sort of bar, so I said the one at the end of the road. That’s fairly casual, isn’t it?”

“Mm, and walking distance of the camp,” Nekomata agreed, adding with a wry smile, “Or staggering in your case, Naoi- kun.” He turned to Takeda. “This boy may be a good coach, but he has no head for alcohol. I hope you pair can keep up.”

***

After a quick shave, he’d changed into clean jeans and a green t-shirt he’d chucked in his bag at the last minute. Having left Takeda talking on the phone,  Keishin had sped to the stairwell in the entrance hall, where they’d all arranged to meet. He was relieved to find he was first there, and even more pleased when Saeko appeared before the others.

“Hi there.” She was smiling as she walked down the stairs.

He cocked a smile at her. “Hi, yourself.”

“Aww, you made an effort,” she said, and indicated her own clothes. “I changed the top, honest, but the jeans are the same.”

It was another black vest, much like the first, except for a different neckline. And she’d done something to her hair, slicking it behind her ears. “You look ... uh ...” _hot as hell!_ “...uh ... fine.”

“I wasn’t expecting to be goin’ out, so I didn’t bring much with me. The bar’s just a bar, right? Ain’t nothin’ fancy?”

“As far as I know,” he said. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. We could always go-”

But what he’d been about to say was lost by a wailing from a group of boys trudging up the stairs.

“Why them?” cried one boy. “They have a beauty, a cutie and now a goddess. How come Karasuno get all the girls? We gotta think of a way to get more on our side.”

“Nekoma! Not so loud! Kuroo, keep them under control!”

“Sorry, Naoi-san.” Nekoma’s Captain bowed to his coach, and inclined his head towards Keishin and Saeko, a hint of a smile on his lips. Saeko copied the gesture, laughing as they trooped away.

“Sorry about them,” Naoi murmured, stepping closer. “Yamamoto, in particular, is rather ... uh ... vocal in his appreciation of girls.”

“S’cool,” Saeko replied. “Gah, where were sixteen year old boys callin’ me a goddess when I was at school?” She grinned again, watching as Yamamoto received a slap to the back of his head. “That dark guy ... uh ... Kuroo, is it?”

Naoi nodded. “Mmm, what about him?”

“Very popular with the girls,” she stage-whispered. “Mind you, our Captain ain’t doing too bad, either.”

“Is that what you were talking about at dinner?” Naoi asked, a little stiffly.

Saeko shrugged. “Nah, it was mainly college application talk when I was there, but I heard a few of ‘em in the bathrooms.” She took a breath, exhaling loudly. “They’re a pretty serious bunch, ya know? Thinkin’ about their future ‘n stuff.”

“And you didn’t at that age,” Naoi said. It was a statement not a question.

She frowned a little, then changed it to a light laugh, skating over whatever objection she’d had. “Pfft, why would I? I soon learned that decisions made at eighteen aren’t forever.” Looking Naoi up and down, she turned and grinned at Keishin. “They dress better than us in the city, eh, Keishin-san?”

He stared back blankly, unsure whether she was taking the piss or not, then took in what Naoi was wearing.  Far from dressing casually as suited a bar, he’d put on a pair of trousers, not jeans, and what looked like a freshly pressed blue and green striped shirt.  And a fucking tie!

However before Keishin could think of a snappy reply (and he’d left it far too long so it wouldn’t have been snappy at all) Takeda and Nekomata appeared, both with affable smiles on their faces.

“Saeko-kun,” Takeda greeted her, bowing low. “The evening is on us, you understand, to show our gratitude for you bringing our errant duo to Tokyo.”

“Well, ain’t you a sweetheart!” she said, and pushing past both Keishin and Naoi, she planted herself between Takeda and Nekomata, taking the latter’s proffered arm. “Now, where’s this bar?”

 


	3. Beat The Devil

The bar Naoi had suggested was small and a little dark, lit mainly by a TV screen showing baseball beamed in from America.  It was casual, too, just as he’d said; the other customers dressed much like Keishin would in a bar back home. Not that Naoi looked overdressed, Keishin fumed to himself. He stood out a little, but then he was a good- looking guy, taller than Keishin, who’d have stood out whatever he was wearing. It was also a very male-dominated bar, the few women there, sat in the corners nursing one drink whilst their boyfriends watched the sport.

He wondered if Saeko would be prepared to sit in silence. And shook his head. Nope, she was already gabbling away ten to the dozen with Nekomata, laughing at his jokes and gentle flattery.

“Uh ... I’ll get the first round in,” he interrupted, hovering in front of them. “What you havin’?”

“Beer to start with, Keishin-kun,” replied Nekomata.

“Beer’s good for me,” Saeko said. “And ... uh ... any chance of some water and ... something to nibble on. I didn’t eat much at dinner. I don’t mind chipping in.”

“No, this really is on us,” Takeda said, raising a hand to wave away the money she proffered. “You have no idea how grateful we are that you brought the boys here.”

She laughed, her eyes crinkling at the sides. “Think I do. Shorty wouldn’t stop thankin’ me, and Grumpy-kun bowed so low, I thought he was gonna snap in two.”

From the bar, he watched as they found a table. Naoi seated himself opposite Nekomata, edging along the bench to give Saeko room. Whether she saw or not was up for debate, because she plonked her bag in the space between Takeda and Nekomata, then walked towards the bar.

“Wanna hand carryin’ stuff?” she asked.

“Think I’m okay,” he muttered. His eyes flickered to a dog-eared menu. “What ... uh ... snacks do you want?”

“Not much, just crisps or somethin’. Those dim-sum look good though, or the prawn skewers.”

“Not filled up on lollipops, then?” he teased.

Saeko smiled back at him, unabashed.  “They ain’t all gone yet, if that’s what you mean.”

Emboldened he asked what had been bugging him since she’d appeared in the gymnasium. “Hey, tell me something. Did you know who I was when you came into the store?”

“Yeah, course I did. Ryuu kept goin’ about ya, so ...” She shrugged a bit. “What sort of a big sis would I be if I hadn’t checked ya out?”

There was something odd in her words. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, and knew she wasn’t lying, but there was something hidden in her expression. And for some reason, Yachi’s face swam before his eyes, Yachi and her dad, who’d dropped into the store the day before she’d confirmed she could come to Tokyo. And he’d understood that because what sort of parent would let their kid go on a trip without checking out the adults in charge?

But Saeko wasn’t Ryuu’s parent.

“Uh ... what has your brother said about me? Musta been bad.”

“Huh?” She lifted her head from the menu she’d flipped back to reading. “Nah, not at all. He thinks you’re cool.”

“But you don’t?”

“Hey!” She flipped him on the nose with the menu. “Don’t put words in my - Oh! Quick, it’s the barman, grab him.” And with that, she leant right across the bar, gave the guy a lopsided smile and began the order. “Five beers, yeah, Keishin?”

He nodded, and when the barman had poured two of the beers, he sent Saeko back to the table with them, again refusing her offers of money.  She sidled in between Nekomata and Takeda, and Keishin would have been happy with that, except Naoi was engaging her in conversation, and clearly making her laugh. Their eyes met, Naoi giving Keishin a sly wink, and all at once, he was catapulted back to those days when they stared at each other from the subs bench, waiting to see if either of them would play. Naoi had had more success, being called on when things were tight, but even with his Gramps in charge, Keishin had rarely spent any time on court.

Coach of Nekoma, and salaried from he’d heard, with decent clothes and a good line in chat. Keishin gritted his teeth, and then made a decision. He leant towards the barman.

“Uh ... and a double shot of vodka, please,” he muttered. “In _that_ beer, okay?”

The barman shrugged, poured the shot in the beer, and returned to the till. “I’ll bring the food over,” he said as he handed over a pitiful amount of change.

“Having fun up there,” murmured Naoi when he returned.

“Don’t know what you mean,” Keishin replied levelly. He placed the beer, with the shot of vodka in it, on the table. “Drink up.”

 

With the baseball over, Saeko persuaded the bar staff to switch to a music channel. Her hands and nails tapped out the beats of several songs as they continued to drink.  The bar was getting busy, and they all had to raise their voices in order to be heard, yet Keishin was finding it hard to distinguish the words and conversations around him. Naoi was at the bar, refusing any help, instead commandeering a tray to bring all five glasses back to the table.

“Are you still okay with beer, Saeko-kun,” he called, placing the glass in front of her. “This is your fourth, so I could change it for something else?”

“Scared ya can’t keep up with me, city-boy,” she hooted. “Night’s young, and I ain’t had any sake yet.”

“A girl after my own heart,” Coach Nekomata cried, gesturing towards Keishin and Naoi.  “Better than these two lightweights.”

“Not lightweight,” Keishin growled, and slurped down some beer. “Tired, that’s all. It’s been a long few weeks. I have a job as well as coaching, ya know.”He stifled a yawn, and tried to fix a smile on his face, but the truth was, he could feel his eyelids drooping.

“You need that school of yours to take you on full time,” Naoi replied. He placed his arm heavily across Keishin’s shoulders. “Or are Karasuno not sure about you yet?”

“Ukai-kun is valued,” Takeda put in, a little too quickly for Keishin’s liking. “But Karasuno High does not have the resources to pay for a volleyball coach.” He cleared his throat, turning to Saeko. “What do you do for employment, Saeko-kun?”

Keishin noticed her lips twitched a little, maybe at Takeda’s formality, but she answered him with no trace of mockery. “I wait tables,” she said, not adding anything, but staring at them all with a hint of defiance in her eyes.

 “Waitress?” Naoi was the first to respond. “Mmm, you ... er ... seem good with people... friendly.”

“Not especially,” she retorted. “I’m the stroppy one that gets to wait on the jerks.” Then she turned whatever mood she’d been in briefly on its head and laughed. “The manager loves me. She says I’m the reason the other waitresses stay, ‘cause I handle the difficult customers.”

“And it pays the bar bills,” Naoi said. “Can’t argue with that.”

“Yeah, and it keeps me in leathers,” she said, sounding faintly snappish.

 “Not everyone is lucky or cursed enough to have a vocation,” Takeda said after a while.  He blushed when they all looked at him. “I – I always wanted to be a teacher. I would like to be able to inspire my students. Although I’m not sure I inspire them, exactly.”

“He does. Sensei picks up the team and ... uh ...yeah,” Keishin mumbled. He took some more beer, and tried to choose his words carefully and without slurring. “Work’s work, though. Some of us have to do it. It’s like ... workin’ in the family business ain’t a vacat... I mean ... vocation for me, but ... uh ...” Losing his train of thought, Keishin shook his head, trying to clear his muddled thoughts. “I can’t get passionate ‘bout it, if that’s what yer askin’, but ... uh ... yeah, it pays the bills, and there’s time off to coach or play – which is kind of a passion, I guess.”

He glanced at Saeko, hoping she’d understand. That she’d realise there was something more in him than a grocery clerk who coached a bunch of kids.  But she was staring unseeing across the table, and there was something she wasn’t saying, just as she hadn’t at the bar. Then the impression vanished and she laughed again.

“I have passion,” she said, draining her beer. “It just don’t pay. At least it don’t pay yet, and if I don’t get good enough, it won’t pay ever.”

“Oh ho.” Nekomata chuckled. “May I take a guess?”

“You can try,” she said, smiling.

“Actress?” Nekomata replied. “I can see you on the stage. And you have presence.”

“Ah, you’re makin’ me blush,” she said and splayed out her hands on the table. “You’re close, but ... no. I ain’t an actress.”

Keishin stared at them. Despite the fuzz in his brain, there was a connection whirring. It was her hands, the calluses on the thumbs and fingers that reminded him of something ... or rather someone.

“Singer,” Naoi said.

“Ha ha- no, I sound like a strangled cat in the shower. Ryuu’s always tellin’ me to shut up.”

“Dancing?”guessed Takeda.

“Nope,” she answered, then swivelled her head to glance at Keishin. “What d’ya reckon?”

 “I’d guess at a musician.”

“Very good.” She smiled appreciatively. “What d’ya reckon I play?”

Stab in the dark time, but somehow he knew he was right. “Drummer?”

“Whoa, give that man a medal!” she whooped. “Keishin-san, you’re gooood. Or ... hold on ... did my brother tell you?”

“Nope, it was a guess.”

“A very good one,” muttered Naoi in disbelief.

“But how?”

“Uh ... you’ve been tapping beats out all night on the table,” he replied, suddenly shy about mentioning her hands because surely he shouldn’t have been paying that much attention to her.

Saeko leant across the table, and for that moment he knew her smile, that wicked half-grin, was just for him. “You’re observant, ain’t ya! ”

“’Nother round of beers needed,” Naoi interrupted. “And then back to camp?”

“Ah, well, if it’s one for the road,” Nekomata replied, “then we really need to raise a toast in sake. Don’t you agree?”

 

Except it wasn’t one glass of sake each. Nekomata bought a bottle, then Takeda followed suit, and as much as he wanted to keep pace, there came a point where all Keishin could do was mutter and pretend he was listening to the swirl of conversation around him.

“They don’t seem to have fun or boyfriends. Not like me at that age,” Saeko was saying. “My head was full of boys – or one boy - when I was seventeen. Nearly cost me my college place. I really had to knuckle down in my third-year.”

“You went to college?” Naoi sounded surprised.

“Uh-huh, I’ve just graduated,” she said, not looking at him, but directing her attention to Takeda. “I majored in Contemporary Literature and took Japanese Theatre, as well.”

“But you wait tables?” Naoi persisted. “Why not use your degree for something?”

And this time she did face him. “I play Wai Taiko. I rehearse when I ain’t working  - or ferryin’ high schoolers to volleyball camp – so I need a job that’s flexible, and’ll pay my bills. Lessons and equipment - that’s where my money goes – not sake.” Waggling her finger, she pointed it across the table. “You made assumptions about me, didn’tcha?”

Naoi began to protest and apologise in the same breath. It was a reasonable tactic, but ruined when he made a sweeping gesture with his hand and knocked her drink across the table, where it splashed down her top and jeans.

Another girl might have screeched, but after a brief shriek of surprise, Saeko mopped up the excess with napkins, and readily accepted Nekomata’s offer of a refill.

Even in his befuddled state, the sight of her vest clinging to her breasts, sent disturbing thoughts scudding through Keishin’s mind. Hurriedly he looked away, scared she’d notice him gawping and think him some kind of perv. Naoi appeared similarly affected, smiling ruefully as he topped both their glasses up.

Keishin accepted, but his head was heavy, and resting it on the table seemed the only option open to him if he wanted to survive the evening. And whilst his eyes glazed over, Saeko, Takeda and Nekomata were still drinking, still joking, and catcalling the pair across the table from them. He could feel himself slumping, unable to keep up, until finally, his only satisfaction was that Naoi’s face hit the table a split second before his.

 

The fresh air hit him with all the force of an ace-powered volleyball to the face. Keishin reeled, staggering backwards and nearly knocking Naoi to the ground, but as Takeda caught his arm, and he caught a glimmer of a smile on Saeko’s face, he took a deep gulping breath.  There wasn’t enough oxygen on the planet to clear his head, but if he could get back to the camp without making a complete ass out of himself, by puking or falling over, then he’d count himself lucky.

“’M okay, sensei,” he muttered, wobbling along the pavement.

“C’mon, Keishin-san,” Saeko called out, and took his arm. “I got ya.”

“No.”He pulled away, more forcefully than he’d intended, determined to stay on his feet and walk back unaided. “Don’t need help. I’ll be fine.”

Was she scowling or laughing at him? He couldn’t see much in the dark, and when she stepped back, she turned her face away, so the harsh lamplight illuminated her hair and figure but not the expression on her face. He felt compelled to say sorry. He wasn’t sure what for, but she was obviously put out by something.

“Saeko-kun.”

“Huh?” She twisted around on her heel, tripped and tilted into Nekomata.”Ooops!” She laughed even as she ended up with her arse on the ground.

He squinted across at her. “I’m sor... uh ... you okay?”

Takeda bent over her. “Saeko-kun, are you hurt?”

“Ha ha – nooo, oh shiiiit!” Giggling, she held aloft her shoe in her right hand, its snapped stiletto in her left. “Gah, I liked this pair.”

“I could carry ya,” Keishin said, swerving towards her.

“Nah, I think I’d end up back in the road.” Pulling off the other shoe, she grinned up at him, and for a second, despite his booze-draggled state, his heart flipped.

But before he could help her to her feet, Nekomata had offered his arm and started to lead her carefully along the grass verge and back to the camp.

***

 

There were a thousand hammers in his head pounding a beat so loud he thought his skull would crack. His eyes refused to open, his mouth felt like sandpaper, and he was pretty sure his stomach had moved to another universe.

“Whasser tm?” he mumbled.

“Ukai-kun?”

“Uh ...” He sat up in his bed, clutching his face in his hands. “What’s the time, sensei?”

“Eight–thirty,” Takeda replied briskly. “The showers are free and the team is eating breakfast.”

“Jeez!  Eight-thirty!” He forced his eyes to open. “We’re due on court at nine. You shoulda woken me.”

Takeda smiled faintly. “I tried. I tried,” he said and turned to the door. “There’s juice on the table in the corner, and I brought you okaya and umeboshi. And painkillers if you need them ...”

“You’re a wonderful human being, sensei,” Keishin croaked. “I’ll name my first born after ya, if I make it through today.”

Takeda’s lips twitched. “I won’t hold my breath then.”

Half an hour later, fresh shaven, but still looking like crap, Keishin walked into the gym. To his shame, the team were already warming up, Hinata bouncing higher than any volleyball, his shrill voice heightening the pain in Keishin’s head.  He gritted his teeth, determined not to shout because it wasn’t their fault he was a loser. Hell, he couldn’t even remember how he’d got home, although he had a vague recollection of tripping over in the entrance hall and Takeda helping him up. Had it just been the pair of them by that stage?

“Yachi -kun, can you come here a minute?”

Nodding obediently, Yachi scampered across the gym towards him. “Coach-san!”

The way she was staring up at him, her eyes so wide and a little wary, made him smile a little. He crouched down by her and muttered, “Did ... uh ... Saeko Neesan get back all right last night?”

“Um ... I ... don’t know. My bed is on the other side of the room, and I fell asleep really early.” She paused. “Kiyoko-san!”

“No ... no ... it doesn’t matter!” hissed Keishin, but it was too late, Shimizu had heard and was making her way over.

“The Coach wants to know if Neesan made it back safely.”

Shimizu arched an eyebrow and a glimmer of a far too knowing smile curved her lips. “Yes, she got back safely, Coach-san. She was ... uh ... entertaining. Hitoka-kun... will you give the bibs out?”

“Entertaining?”  He scowled, remembering the conversation from the dinner table and how Takeda thought Saeko looked out of place. “You weren’t laughin’ at her, I hope. She’s done Karasuno a huge favour, and just ‘cause -“

“No!” Shimizu blushed, her composure gone as she stared at the ground. She swallowed. “Saeko-Neesan is ... uh ... very confident. The other managers are ... um ... somewhat in awe of her.”

“Oh –“

“And,” Shimizu continued hastily, before Keishin could interject, “we’re all grateful that she put herself out for Karasuno, Coach-san. In fact, Yachi has suggested we buy her a gift and has already started a collection.”

“Uh ...good idea. Yeah, great idea. Make sure she taps me for a donation.  Sorry for snappin’,” Keishin muttered. Then he blinked. “What did she entertain you with, then?”

Shimizu laughed a little, the sound causing Tanaka and Nishinoya to whip their heads around and creep closer. Perhaps she saw them because she didn’t continue and walked away to help Yachi collect the water bottles.

As the warm up continued, and the painkillers finally began to take effect, Keishin glugged down some more water and consulted the schedule.  First up ...

“I hope you feel as crap as you look,” croaked Naoi.

Spinning round, Keishin stared at his old rival and sometime friend. Naoi’s face was a very definite shade of green, his eyes were bloodshot and the way he winced every time Yamamoto started yelling, left Keishin in no doubt his hangover was a biggie.

He smiled ruefully. “You look shit, too.”

“Yeah, guess we shouldn’t try and out-drink professionals, should we?”Naoi muttered. A volleyball hurtled towards them. Catching it, he threw it back to the captain and rapped out an order, then smiled at Keishin. “Where’s Karasuno’s ‘goddess’ this morning?”

“If there’s any justice in the world, she’ll be feelin’ as bad as us,” Keishin replied. And then he bit his lip, all at once feeling ashamed. “Uh ... about the beers I was buyin’ you.”

“Mmm, what about them?” Naoi groaned.

“I ... uh ... kind of added vodka to yours, so ... uh ... as crap as I’m feelin’ right now, if you want to take a shot, then go ahead.”

Naoi laughed, stopping abruptly to clutch his head in pain. “Great minds, Ukai-kun. I was spiking yours as well.”

“Then we ain’t _that_ weak,” Keishin replied, relieved.

Naoi rolled his eyes and started to stride back to Nekoma’s side of the court. “No, but we’re both stupid. Let’s leave the competition to the court, shall we?”

 

Karasuno’s goddess didn’t make an appearance at lunch either. It didn’t exactly surprise Keishin because he vaguely remembered her saying she wanted a day in the city, but as he walked across the forecourt, he noticed her van in the car park. He walked closer, wondering if perhaps she’d just come back, or was preparing to go, but as he stepped forwards a movement to his left made him pause. In the small grassed area next to the car park, Saeko was sitting on a bench and munching her way through crisps and water melon. Sporting the same jeans, but what he assumed was another black vest top, with sunglasses on despite the clouds, she was flipping through a magazine.

“Given up on lunch, have ya?” he called.

She looked up, lifted her hand, and gestured to him to join her. “Too noisy and Ryuu keeps glarin’ at me. He’s already told me I’m embarrassing him in front of the girls,” she declared.  Then she grimaced. “I’ve also got the hangover from hell, and decided I needed fresh air, carbs and some fruit to get me through it.” She lifted her sunglasses, revealing eyes as bloodshot as his. “I saw Nekomata-san earlier, lookin’ fresh as cherry blossom.  How the hell does he manage it? Is he some kinda undead alcohol zombie. I’m not sure how I’m still alive.”

Chuckling, he sat alongside her. “When he and my Gramps used to get together, my Gran used to wonder what day they’d return. Last night was nothin’ to him, I’m guessing. You ain’t going into Tokyo, then?”

She shook her head. “I’m probably still over the limit. And Tokyo’ll keep.”

“I ... uh ... I’m sorry about last night,” he muttered, staring at his hands. “I don’t often get that wasted, but ... um ...”

Readjusting her glasses, she leant back on the bench. “Forget it,” she said and sighed. “Perhaps we shoulda had that coffee instead.”

“Uh ... what?”

But whatever she’d meant by it was lost when a sudden pounding of footsteps, and a polite but insistent voice bounded towards them.

“Coach-san... Uh ... Coach Ukai, we’re next up.”

“Already?”  He stood up, gave Saeko a smile and a small bow, then waved to Sawamura. “On my way, Captain-kun. On my way.”

“Tell Ryuu to spike past those blockers,” she called out. “That’s the way he’ll impress the girls.”

He wanted to talk longer, to ask whether that was the way to impress her, but Saeko had returned to her magazine, and Sawamura was waiting.

 

_They ain’t gonna improve if we stay still. They won’t get stronger if we remain the same. We won’t get to Nationals this way. I need to stay strong for them. I need a way to help them. I have to think this through. We have to evolve._

The same refrains rang through his brain all afternoon. As Karasuno suffered more defeats, not taking them all as stoically as the captain, Keishin’s only comfort was that none of them looked like quitting. Even Tsukishima, who showed no inclination to train more than he had to, was still on his feet and not complaining.

Beside him, Takeda never once gave up hope, urging them on, not losing faith even when the final ball dropped to the ground.

Needing a few moments before the team talk, Keishin collected up the bottles and bibs, telling Yachi to take a break. He took it slow, feeling his head start to pound again, taking a detour to the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

“Okay, Karasuno ... let’s ...” His flicked over them “Where are Kageyama and Hinata? I need ‘em here, too.”

“Saying goodbye to Neesan!” answered Nishinoya, grinning widely.

“Huh?”He stared at Tanaka. “Why’s she goin’ so early? Ain’t she stayin’ for food?”

“My sis wanted to avoid traffic,” Tanaka muttered.

He glared at them. “You’ve all said thank you, yeah? She saved your asses bringin’ them here. And don’t forget that!”

Amidst the sea of surprised expressions, Takeda cleared his throat. “They’ve all said goodbye and thank you when she dropped by the gymnasium.” Then he dropped his voice and turned away so there was no chance the team would hear him. “The team talk will wait if you want to ... uh ... say goodbye, too.”

“No, no, I’ll-“ He broke off. The team were eyeing him with curiosity, and if he hadn’t thought it impossible, he could have sworn his cheeks were reddening.  “Uh ... yeah, I should, shouldn’t I? As Coach ... I ... yeah...”

Hell, the door had opened. Hinata and Kageyama ran back into the gym, both with set expressions on their faces, and not sparing the other a glance.  But he had no time to ponder that now. If they’d said their goodbyes, then ...

“Sawamura-kun?”

“Yes?”

“Take over. I’ll be back real soon.” 

He sped across the gym. His head was pounding, his mouth dry and his palms sweating. He was in every way uncool and so uncollected he felt he’d fall to bits, if so much as a breeze touched him. But she was leaving again, and he’d not even got her number.  What had she meant by going for coffee?  Was it just ‘cause she was being wise after the drunken event? Or did she mean she wanted coffee with him? He picked up the pace, dodging the players streaming back to the gym, as he raced to the car park. Then he slowed. This mad dash was stupid. He knew who she was now. He could find her easily. And back home, with no hangover and clothes that didn’t reek so much of beer and sweat, he’d have a better chance.

“Hey there!”

Too late. He turned. _She_ was standing there, one hand on hip, the other holding her bag, sunglasses now pushed onto the top of her head. With reapplied lipstick and a half smile, she looked far more like the girl who’d sauntered into his shop searching for lollipops. Except the lollipops had just been an excuse, and her confidence was sky-high, a level he knew he couldn’t match.

“I ... uh ...” Nope that wouldn’t work, and sounded desperate. “ _We_ need your phone number. Contact number, I mean. It was ... uh ... missed off the permission slip and ... yeah, Takeda- sensei’s gonna land himself in shit if the forms aren’t ... uh ...”

She raised her eyebrows. “Really?  ‘Cause I filled in the form, and I’m pretty sure I left nothin’ off.”

He was blushing now. And, dammit, she could see that. Smirking a little, Saeko sidestepped him and headed to her van.

“Thanks!” he called out. “For bringin’ the guys, I mean.”

“Ah, no sweat.” She flipped her hand in the air. “It was good seein’ ya again, Keishin-san!”

Taking a breath, he jogged after her, catching up just as she’d opened the door of her van. “Then can we...” He looked away, aware he was now looking directly at her bum (Hell, she had a sweet ass!) as she leant over the driver’s seat to throw her bag in the back.

“What’s that?”

“Uh ... Saeko-kun. Can I ... can we ... have coffee or somethin’ sometime? Proper thank you, yeah?”

“Close your eyes!” Her voice was muffled.

He didn’t question her but shut, not caring that to any passerby, he would’ve looked like the biggest idiot on the planet, chasing after a ... a ... hell, yeah, chasing after a goddess.

(A real-life goddess - smart looking, sweet talking earthy kind of goddess by the name of Saeko Tanaka.

A Lauren Bacall.

His Lauren Bacall.)

 

 Something touched his lips. Softly at first. Automatically he parted them, just a little, ‘cause he wasn’t sure what was happening. It didn’t feel like a kiss. At least not one with lips.  Saeko placed one hand on his shoulder. His mouth started to water, and the pressure on his lips increased. Sweet, but hard, he grinned as he realised.

“Lollipop?” He opened his eyes, just as she took a step away back to the van.

“Uh-huh, and it’s my second to last one, so I’ll be payin’ you a visit real soon.”

He grinned back, her smile and sass so infectious it was as if the fog in his mind had miraculously cleared.

And then, just as she slid into her seat, and slammed the door after her, his phone beeped. He ignored it, intent on waving her off, even if he did appear stupid, standing there sucking on a pink lollipop.

She started the van, but just before she edged forward, she wound down her window. “You should check your messages, Coach-san,” she said with a laugh. “Ya never know who could be callin’.”

“Huh?” Pulling out his phone, he flipped open the lid. A number flashed up. An unknown number with a message attached.

As she sped off, her hand in the air to wave goodbye, he clicked open the message.

_‘Fate is a dumbass. I got ur number from Sensei. If u want coffee - or anything call me. Sxx.’_


	4. These Foolish Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Saeko, stop nagging. Your time has come.

The plate slipped out of her hand and onto the floor. It didn’t smash and was fortunately empty, but the sound reverberated around the kitchen.

“What’s up with you today, Saeko-kun? You’re all fingers and thumbs!”

“Sorry, it musta been slippery,” she muttered.

Hamasaki Fumika, the manageress of the cafe, rolled her eyes but stopped short of tutting.  Flashing her a half-smile, Saeko picked up the plate and bustled across to the sink.

It was four days since she’d returned from Tokyo, and whilst she hadn’t expected Keishin to text her straight away, she had thought she’d have heard something by now.

Not that she was bothered.

No, not at all.

For all she knew, he was just another chancer, who saw what he fancied and thought she’d be easy. A guy who took in the clothes and accent and made assumptions. (So why wouldn’t he have called her by now?)

‘Cept he hadn’t seemed like that. He’d not assumed she was a waitress and that was it. That all she wanted to do was make money for clothes and sake.

Keishin had worked out she played Wai Taiko. (She’d badgered Ryuu about it, asking who he’d told. He’d told her the second years knew, so maybe Keishin had overheard and had thought it was an easy way into her bed, but ... )

He’d sounded sincere.

And he’d run out of that gymnasium to ask for her number.

He’d chased her.

Maybe _that_ was the problem. Perhaps he wanted to do the chasing and had gone off her because she’d taken his number first. She’d taken the initiative and some men didn’t like that.

_In which case I’m better off without him,_ she thought. That revelation wasn’t comforting.

It didn’t help that she fancied him something rotten. That even when he’d been out cold on the table, she’d been thinking foolish things, like running her fingers through his hair, or rubbing her foot up and down his leg.  Or that when they’d been walking back to the training camp, she’d thought it was kinda sweet the way he’d offered to carry her home. It also didn’t help that her taste in men was undeniably sour.

But she thought Keishin Ukai might be different. He had a job, for one thing. And Ryuu thought a lot of him. Not that he told her anything, but she’d overheard him talking to Yuu, and the others when they came around, and it was clear that they admired him, and more importantly listened and took in what he said.

And Ryuu needed that. He needed something to keep him on track, especially as he wasn’t too hot at classes and wouldn’t make college.

It was his voice. His gravelly, rasping, cigarette roughened voice. The way his eyes would flick over her and then away because he didn’t want to be caught staring. He hadn’t assumed she’d be interested, had wanted to talk to her.

But he hadn’t called.

Gah, it was better it ended before it had begun. Much better to not go through the throes of a romance only for him to leave when it got too much.

“There’s a group party just walked in,” declared one of the new waitresses, rushing through the saloon doors. “They’re asking for you, Saeko-san.”

“Huh? Who are they?  Not those bloody office jerks again?” she asked, thinking with a groan of the group of young men who worked at a nearby stationary office. Boring, loud and thinking themselves funny, they weren’t averse to deliberately dropping things on the floor, then leering at her bum when she bent down to pick it up.

Kimi shook her head. “They look younger.” She frowned. “Oh, one of them said he was your brother.”

“What’s he doin’ here?” demanded Saeko, because they lived a bus ride away, and she’d thought he’d be back home now, tucking into the supper she’d left out for him.

“Go out and take a look!” Hamasaki replied. “And make sure they have something to eat. Don’t want them cluttering up the place, sharing one cup of coffee between them all.”

Straightening her apron, Saeko barged through the doors, ready to scold Ryuu and wisecrack with Yuu, and whoever else they’d showed up with. She stopped in her tracks.  While Ryuu was there, Yuu wasn’t. In fact, none of the other second years were with him. Instead, he was with other members of the volleyball team - Sawamura standing at the front, along with Sugawara. Shorty-kun and Yachi were just behind, poking their heads out from behind Ryuu’s back. The grumpy kid was lurking somewhere at the back with Takeda. And closing the door after them all stood Keishin.

“Ryuu, whatcha all doing here making the place look untidy?”

“We ... um ... would like a table,” Sawamura said before Ryuu could reply.

“And ... uh ...” Sugawara stepped to one side allowing Hinata and Yachi to wriggle forwards, whilst he gestured Kageyama to the front.

“We ... um ...” began Yachi.

“We have a present for you,” interrupted Hinata, and shoved something into her hands. “We ... that’s uh ... me and –“ He pointed to Kageyama. “want to say thank you for taking us to Tokyo.”

“We’re all grateful,” Sawamura put in.

“And Yachi made a card,” Hinata continued. “She’s really good at that sort of thing.”

Yachi blushed and thrust the card at her.

“Aw, guys, you didn’t have to,” Saeko replied, and for a second, as she looked down into Yachi’s shining eyes, she thought she was going to cry. “Really, it was no hassle.”

“You ain’t opened the present yet,” quipped a voice from the back. Looking up, she found herself staring into his eyes. Her stomach did a quick flip. She gave him a wink. He half-smiled back.

“Neesan? A table?” interrupted Ryuu with a cough.

“Ah, sure. How many are ya? Eight?  Okay, take the one in the corner, and I’ll bring ya’ll some menus. You want the dinner menu?”

“Uh ... just drinks and snacks,” Takeda put in. He smiled warmly as he walked past. “That is all right, isn’t it? Only they’re expected back for dinner, but we didn’t want to leave it too long before we said thank you.”

“Nah, that’s cool. We ain’t that busy,” she replied, standing to one side. She followed Keishin, suddenly tongue-tied, although whether that was ‘cause he was _here_ or because he was also here with Ryuu, she had no idea.

“Can I take a drinks order? Tea, coffee, hot chocolate, juices ... uh ... milk or milkshakes?” she asked as they sat themselves down, and grinned at both Takeda and Keishin “We also have a great range of sake.”

“Never again,” Keishin muttered.

“Saeko-neesan, will you open the card and present?” Hinata asked.

She smiled at him, noting that he seemed a little less bouncy than usual, and had a plaster on the side of his face. He was also studiously avoiding Kageyama, sitting between Yachi and Sugawara, leaving Ryuu beside the troubled Setter (who was also sporting some bruises).

“As you asked so nicely, Shorty-Giant-kun. But you lot must make up your minds what you’re drinkin’ and eatin’, ‘cause otherwise I’ll be docked pay for socialisin’.”  She laughed at Yachi’s sudden frown. “Not really, darlin’. Manageress loves me. Now, let me check out this card.”

And then she stopped joking around, because the card Yachi had made was ... wonderful. She’d taken photos of the Karasuno team, snapped during matches, and arranged them into a collage. At the centre were Hinata and Kageyama, Hinata in full flight as he slammed a ball from Kageyama’s toss. And there was Ryuu, celebrating a spike, his smile wider than any she’d seen for a while.

“This is amazing,” she whispered.”Gah, Ryuu, you look so cool!”

He blushed. Her hard as nails brother blushed over the compliment, grinned sheepishly then ruined it by saying it was one of the few he’d managed that day.

“Hey, that’s the point of training camp,” Keishin rapped. “Yer gonna get stronger, Tanaka. No point playin’ weaker teams, is there?” He softened his tone. “Tell yer sister to open her present before Hinata combusts.”

“Ah, I got ya.” Her fingers slipped under the shiny paper, unwilling to rip into something that had been wrapped so beautifully, and then came the second shock of the day.

It wasn’t much, they all told her. But it was enough. A beautiful copper arm bracelet, a cat coiling, wrapped in soft tissue paper.

“Oh, you guys,” she breathed, then burst into laughter, because the bracelet was nestling on a bed of pink lollipops. “I should probably say ‘ya shouldn’t have’, but I ain’t gonna ‘cause this is cool. Now, before I really do get yelled at, give me your drinks order.”

 

It was near the end of her shift and the dinnertime crowd were just beginning to drift in. Hamasaki was muttering about needing the large table, but Saeko knew she wouldn’t push it ... well, not yet. The Karasuno group were finishing their refills and snacks, and even Kageyama looked at home, answering Sawamura’s questions with more than monosyllabic replies (although he still wouldn’t look at Hinata, which Saeko found odd). Every so often, when she looked their way, she’d catch Keishin looking at her. She smiled, and after a glance at Ryuu, he smiled back, a brief sliver of a smile, as if he were afraid of betraying himself.

(Not that she exactly blamed him. Having her brother sitting at the same table, and a bunch of guys he was coaching, would be enough to put many people off.)

Sawamura switched his attention from Kageyama to the coach, and then to her. His eyes twinkled a little, and then, biting his lip, he turned back to Keishin.

They seemed to be having a debate about something, getting only marginally heated when Sugawara joined in, and even pulled out a wallet. Keishin was shaking his head, adamant about something.

_Ah, they must want the cheque,_ she thought, and wandered over, squeezing her way between two tables. “Ryuu, my shift’s about to finish if ya want to hang on for a while.”

“Huh?” He looked across the table at her. “Oh ... uh ...I’ve been asked... uh ...”

“Not got a date have ya, Ryuu?” she teased.

He reddened and glared at her. She shrugged. Ryuu had asked her to keep quiet in Tokyo and begged her not to ‘embarrass him’ but there weren’t any girls here now (apart from Yachi, and she didn’t seem to have noticed). Hell, he’d embarrassed her enough times in front of boyfriends, it was sweet to get a little revenge.

“I asked Tanaka if he wanted to watch a DVD at my house,” Sugawara told her, his voice soothing. “It’s a volley ball match. We want to analyse some moves.” He cleared his throat. “Daichi’ll be there, too. And he can stay for supper.”

“Oh!” Saeko stepped back. It shouldn’t have been a surprise, after all he had in the past hung out with that pair, but this felt more social. “Uh ... yeah, sure. It’ll save me cookin’ tonight. Your mom won’t mind the extra?”

“It’ll be fine. Mom’s used to Daichi coming over and she always cooks a lot,” he replied, smiling back at her.

“Okay, well ... uh ... kick him out when you’ve had too much of him,” she said, rubbing Ryuu’s head. “You behave, yeah?”

“What am I? Eight?” he said, squirming away from her and scowling.

“Act like it sometimes, Ryuu-chan,” she teased, and started to laugh.

Yachi and Hinata were watching the exchange with interest. Yachi seemed almost bewildered, and she remembered the girl saying she was an only child. Hinata looked astonished, torn she thought, between seeing his ‘senpai’ mocked, and seeing the saviour who’d got him to Tokyo, doing the mocking.

“You guys can go,” Keishin said, shooing them to their feet. “I’ll settle up.”

“You don’t want me to pay half?” queried Takeda. His eyes flicked up to Saeko, somewhat mischievously she thought.

“No, no, you go... uh ... make sure the kids get on the right bus. Say thanks again, guys.”

“Nah, be off with ya,” Saeko replied, when they started bowing. “Y’all makin’ me blush.”

“Uh ... could I possibly get a refill?” Keishin asked, nudging his coffee cup across the table. “If you’re wanting the table, then I’ll sit up at the counter.”

“No problem,” she said. “I’ll fetch the cheque.”

“D’you want a hand with the cups?” he asked, picking up three in his hand. (He had long fingers, she noticed, a little roughened, with broad palms and chewed nails.)

“What, and have you claim half my tip?” she teased. “Nah, you sit up at the bar, I’ll clear this.”

In the kitchen, her hands were steady, her breathing even, but she couldn’t wipe the grin from her face. He’d stayed behind. While it could be true that he just wanted another cup of coffee and hadn’t wanted to leave with Takeda and the others, he had been watching her.

“You’re looking uncharacteristically happy,” said Hamisake, looking at her suspiciously. “You haven’t shortchanged someone have you?”

“NO!” she said indignantly. “Not even those gits in the centre table. I’m just ... uh. Hey, what do you mean ‘uncharacteristically happy’?  I’m a laugh-a-minute.”

“Not these past two weeks you haven’t been,” came the reply. “You’ve been snappy and off hand. Now you’re giggling like a kid with ice cream.”

Kimi walked through the doors, smirking. “Could be the man out there, Hamasaki-san. I just offered him a refill, but he said he’d wait for Saeko.”

“The blond guy?” Hamasaki’s lips curved upwards, as she peered over the door. “Not bad, Saeko-kun. And he’s screwing up a napkin with his fingers, obviously not sure what he’s doing.”

“Hey, he’s Ryuu’s volleyball coach, that’s all!” Saeko retorted.

“So, that doesn’t stop him being interested, does it?” Hamasaki winked slyly. “If I were ten years younger ...”

“You’d still be old enough to be his mom.” Kimi said, giggling.

“Some men might like that.” Hamasaki laughed, then edged closer to Saeko. “I noticed him earlier, and whatever you think he might be, Saeko-kun,” she murmured so only Saeko could hear, “I don’t think he’s got volleyball on his mind when he looks at you, okay?”

Discomforted, Saeko picked up the coffee jug. Was it really that obvious? “I’ll give him a refill, then get rid of him, okay,” she muttered.

“No. You’ve nearly finished your shift, so why not drink a cup of coffee the other side of the counter with him?” replied Hamasaki. “You’ve not had much to smile about lately. Go on ... have some fun.”

Needing no further prompting, Saeko whipped off her apron, ran her hands through her hair and approached Keishin. He smiled, then grinned broadly when she walked around the counter and took a seat next to him.  “Coffee here, or ... uh ... somewhere else?” she asked, wishing her voice didn’t sound so taut. (But the way he was looking at her was having a strange effect on her vocal chords.)

“I need to pay first,” he said. “But somewhere else sounds good.”

 

The somewhere else turned out to be a street vendor. Keishin bought them both steaming coffees as they wandered across the street towards the bus stop.

“Where’s your motorbike?” he asked.

“Uh ... minor accident. The front wheel collided with a broken bottle and I’ve not made it to the garage to get a new tyre yet.”

He nodded. They walked in silence for a while, filling the space between them by sipping coffee and looking at everything around them except each other. A drizzling mist started to form, not strong enough to make them hurry to the stop, or take shelter under a shop canopy, but enough to make the passersby pick up their pace and stream around them.

“So,” she said at last. “You made it back from Tokyo, then?”

“Uh ... yeah.” He coughed. “Sorry, I meant to get in touch earlier ... but ... it kinda went haywire when we got back.”

“What happened?”

He kicked a stone in the street and slowed his pace. “Hinata and Kageyama had a bust up. My Gramps is out of hospital and not takin’ it easy. I got a team all tryin’ different things in their attempt to improve and I ain’t sure they’re gonna fit, and ... uh ...sorry, you don’t wanna hear all that.” He shrugged, then grinned. “Oh, and my mom’s annoyed because I ordered more lollipops so I could pick off all the pink ones.”

She giggled. “I thought that had to be your idea. Thank you. And sorry if it added to your troubles.”

“Highlight of my week,” he muttered, adding, “Until now. So ... uh ...” he coughed, “... would you ... uh ... like a drink sometime? I mean with me, like a proper ... uh ... date, I guess?”

She bit her lip, trying to stop the laugh emerging from her throat. He looked so flustered, and not at all like the guy barking out orders to the team that she’d watched from the stands when no one realised she was there.

“We’re already havin’ a drink,” she teased and held up her coffee cup.

“Somewhere proper!” he exclaimed, waving his hand at the over flowing litterbin. “And a proper drink. And yeah, if you want, we could make it a sake bar. Somewhere inside.”

As he huddled further into his tracksuit top, a drop of rain plopped onto her nose.

“Inside sounds good,” she replied as the rain started to fall more steadily. Large fat drops and not the drizzle of before. She started to walk faster, as did the swath of people heading in the opposite direction. A man, hurrying whilst texting, shoulder charged her. Stumbling, she grabbed Keishin’s arm to steady herself, but it wasn’t enough to stop her foot from sliding under her.

Keishin grabbed her, his hands preventing her sprawl to the pavement. “Hey!” he yelled to the commuter. “Watch where yer goin’. She coulda been hurt.”

The man turned to snarl, saw an angrier man scowling at him, and flustered out an apology, bowing to Saeko.

“You okay?”

Saeko flexed her ankle. “Yeah, I think so. I just twisted it a little.”

“Can you make it to the bus stop?”

She nodded. “You won’t need to carry me,” she joked as she peered down the street. “Aghh, there’s a queue, we won’t get shelter.”

Then Keishin appeared to become aware that he was still holding her. He lessened his grip, not quite relinquishing her, but giving her the opportunity to step away if she wanted. Which she didn’t.

“I coulda handled that jerk, by the way,” she muttered.

“Yeah, I figured he’d get off lighter with me,” he replied, laughing. “So ... do you want to wait for the bus in the rain, or take shelter somewhere?”

“More coffee? I ain’t finished this one yet.”

He shook his head. “We could go to a bar, or ... uh ... you wanna take in a movie?”

“Oh!  For some reason the suggestion surprised her. They’d barely agreed to have a first date, and now it was happening. And a movie. It was so _teenage._   “Okay ... why not? But I don’t like rom-coms, and I saw the latest Iron Man film last week.”

He hesitated and gnawed his upper lip. “Uh ... there’s an old fashioned picture house near here. Not sure you’d be interested, but they show a lot of American films from the forties. I mean if that ain’t your thing, then we could find something more popular. It won’t be crowded, though, and they do great popcorn.”

She mulled it over, thinking of long ago days curled up in front of the TV on a Sunday afternoon watching films with her grandma.  Ryuu had been a baby, and Saeko, a handful at five years old, had gone to stay with her grandparents. It had been an adventure at the time, especially ‘cause they’d indulged her, but comforting all the same to know she hadn’t been totally ousted from their affections now her longed for brother had been born.

“Forget it,” Keishin said. “We’ll find a bar.”

“No. NO!” she cried, and pulled on his arm. “Show me this picture house. It sounds fun, Keishin.”

“Really!” His eyebrows arched, she could see them sliding up his forehead in total surprise. “You don’t have to. I mean, I ain’t exaggerating ‘bout the popcorn, but the cinema ain’t modern. Seats are -”

“I wanna go!” she protested. “Keishin, take me there now before I get any wetter!”

And then, through the constant torrent of rain, she stepped closer, and stared up at him. He was a head taller than her, at least, but didn’t feel too tall. Not like some guys, who never failed to make her feel like a pygmy if she didn’t wear heels. For a second, or several seconds, neither of them moved, but then, instinctively, her lips parted, Keishin groaned and ducked his head down to hers.

For a first kiss, and one with no build up except in her imagination, it was _good_.  Exciting, even. A discovery of lips as their mouths met. And maybe it should, for a first kiss, have ended as soon as it had begun, but her hands crept to his shoulders to wind around his neck, and his dropped to rest on her waist, as both increased the pressure.

Amidst the thrum of rain, and the bump-bump from the workers hurrying home, they continued to kiss, breaking apart only to gasp for air.

And for a first kiss, Saeko could not believe the swoop in her stomach, the way her heart leapt in her chest, and just how meltingly _right_ it felt.


	5. We're No Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating sooner. I got sidetracked by Kenma and Noya's birthdays, Daisuga and Iwaoi . Have some more story from Saeko's POV. :D

She didn’t remember a great deal about the movie. It wasn’t a classic, Keishin had told her. A girl with blonde hair draped over one eye had graced the poster. Veronica Lake, he’d said and shrugged because his Gramps hadn’t thought much of her.

“We could do something else.”

“Nah, we’re here for the popcorn, ain’t we?” she’d replied.

She smiled to herself, and let a chuckle escape as she thought about the popcorn. How Keishin had fed her several soft puffs of it then stifled a yelp when she’d licked the salt off his fingertips, smirking up at him.

 

“What are you in such a good mood about?”

“Nothin’, Dad,” she muttered. “Can I fix you breakfast?”

He shook his head. “Tea, black. I’m going straight to bed. You working today?”

“Uh, yeah, I got a morning shift and then I’m out at rehearsals.”

She could almost feel his lips thinning and waited for the diatribe. His incessant complaint that she should be working fulltime, and have found herself a proper job because that’s why he’d put her through college, was a constant, gnawing battle between them.

 (The fact was he hadn’t. That her college fund had been set up years before and not by him, and that he’d wanted her to quit school early, always escaped his memory. It was as if he thought by repeating the story, it would somehow make them true.)

“Ryuu-chan, are you eating here tonight?” she asked, changing the subject because she wasn’t having her dad bring her down – not today.

“Should be,” he muttered. “Uh ... is it okay if some of the guys come here after practise?”

“No problem,” she replied. “I can do food for ‘em if you li-”

“How about you ask your father rather than your sister?” their dad snapped, cuffing Ryuu over the head. “And what guys?  Who you talking about?”

“The team,” he replied sullenly.

“All of them?”

“No. The Captain, Vice-Captain, Azumane-san and Noya, maybe. We wanna watch a DVD.”

“Why here?”

“I dunno.” Ryuu muttered.

“Dad, he’s been to their houses,” Saeko said, placing his coffee in front of him. “It’s only polite that they come round here.”

“Eating us out of house and home!” he grumbled. “And they’ll make noise.”

“You’re workin’!” she exclaimed. “And I already said I can take care of food for ‘em. I’ll pick some stuff up from work, okay?”

“Would be nice to be consulted in my own home. That’s all I’m sayin’. ” he retorted, and picking up his coffee, he stalked out of the room.  He jabbed his finger at Saeko. “And you can clean up after all of them as you’re so keen on them visiting!”

Ryuu stopped eating and pushed his cereal bowl away. “Sorry,” he mumbled.  “I’ll clear up after.”

“You got nothin’ to be sorry about, Ryuu,” she murmured. “You know what he’s like comin’ home from a shift – overtired and stressed. He’ll wake up and be real pleased you got friends over. Might even leave ya money for pizza.”

Taking a seat next to him, she drained her tea, and helped herself to some fruit. “You’re ... uh ... getting on well with the guys then?”

“Uh-huh. Coach gave us some ideas of an attack he’d like us to...” He stopped and flapped his hand at her. “Sorry, ya not interested, are ya?”

“Might be,” she murmured. “You ... um ... like the Coach, do ya?”

“He’s all right, I guess,” Ryuu replied in the non-committed way he always affected when he didn’t want her teasing him about something. “Actually, he’s pretty cool, buyin’ us all drinks and stuff last night. Did’ja give him a discount?”

Saeko bit her lip to stop herself grinning. “Uh ... not my decision, Ryuu-chan, but he got a free cup of coffee, and –” She trailed off, wondering if she should mention the movie and the popcorn and ... gahh, that kiss. No, she couldn’t. It was far too early, and there was no telling how Ryuu would react.

“And what?” he asked.

Hell, he had been listening to her

“The promise of extra good service if he dropped by again,” she finished.

He stood up, finished the last of his tea and pulled on a hoodie.  “I’m goin’ to meet Noya. You around tonight?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll keep out ya way.”

Her phone beeped. She reached into her pocket, trying to act nonchalant while Ryuu was still hovering, but when she saw Keishin’s name flash on the screen, she couldn’t help the smile flit across her face.

‘I can’t remember anything about that film,’ he’d typed. ‘Wanna go again?’

“Bye, Ryuu, see ya later,” she said, shoving him out the door, when he asked what she why she was grinning.

‘I liked the popcorn,” she texted back. ‘And the company.’

‘So ... are you free for lunch?’

‘Sorry, gotta work. And I’m at rehearsal till 5.’

‘Could meet u after practise. Drink, maybe? I’ll pick you up.’

‘No, I’ll meet you. Ryuu’s gonna be here with some of the guys.’

He took his time replying. She stared at the screen wondering if she’d offended him somehow. Maybe mentioning Ryuu had been a bad idea. And just when she’d decided to put her phone back in her pocket and head out for the bus, it beeped again.

‘Sorry, had a customer hammering on the door. There’s a bar called Shinto’s. Do you know it?’

_Cocktails,_ she thought. _Quite fancy._

‘Not been there, but I know where it is.’

‘Meet you outside at eight?’

‘Mmm, sounds good.’

She smiled and slammed the front door. Maybe she should be playing it cool, but somehow she had a feeling the only game Keishin liked playing was volleyball.

 

Work was a riot. With a table full of moms all demanding to know the ingredients in every variety of muffin ‘cause all the kids had allergies (Kimi reckoned they’d met at an allergy clinic, and giggled when Saeko returned to the kitchen for what seemed like the fourteenth time to check on the oatmeal cookies) and a group of exchange students speaking very loud and slow English to her, she wasn’t in the best frame of mind for rehearsal.  It didn’t help that the bus was late, and it was raining again.

“This is too much!” she yelled, when a car splashed through a puddle, soaking her. “TOO BLOODY MUCH!”

A car horn beeped. She turned to snarl at the guy who probably thought it was a laugh watching someone soaked and bedraggled.

“Got a problem, fuck- OH!

Keishin wound down the window of his van. “Wanna lift?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Just passin’.  You getting in?”

“You were passin’,” she stated. Then she giggled and scrambled over the passenger seat. “How can you just be passin’? Your store’s on the other side of town!”

“AH!” He grinned. “We have another one. My dad runs it. It’s about ten minutes from here. So ... I could have been passin’.”

“And were you?”

“Uh... sort of.” He checked his watch. “I was takin’ some stuff to the store, and I swung by this way, ‘cause I thought you’d be finishing ‘bout now.” He smiled at her. “Hey I ain’t stalkin’ ya, but I remembered you sayin’ the bike wasn’t fixed and waitin’ for the bus in this weather ain’t fun. Is that okay?”

“You’re a real live knight in shining armour, Keishin-san,” she said.

He looked bashful. “Think my armour’s as rusty as this van,” he muttered and cleared his throat. “So, where’s your rehearsal?”

“Community college hall, but I need to swing by home first, if that’s okay.”

He nodded, accepting her directions as to the shortest route without question. 

 “I’d invite you in for coffee, but ... uh...” She poked her head out of the window, scanning the house. “My dad’s around...” She flashed him a bright smile. “He’ll start quizzin’ ya ‘bout your intentions, so let’s leave it, yeah, and I’ll see ya tonight.”

“Ah parents,” he said, and sighed. “Yeah, I get that a lot. My mom won’t stop naggin at me to-”

He gulped. She could literally see him flush and then blanch as he fought to choke back the words. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

She knew why. And it wasn’t a secret. How could it have been? But she still asked. “What for?”

He could have mumbled nothing, given her a peck and then driven off, but Keishin didn’t. Instead, he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Sensei told me about your mom. Well, I asked him, really.”

“Why? I mean why d’you ask him?”

“I was ... uh ... curious. First _you_ were checkin’ me out, then you said you’d filled in the form for Tanaka, and I couldn’t work out why your parents hadn’t done it, so ...” He swallowed again. “Sorry, it ain’t my business.”

“I’m Ryuu’s legal guardian,” she muttered. “Well, I have been this past year. It kinda makes things easier, and it won’t be for long, but at least this way the school have someone else they can talk to, or get to sign notes and stuff.” She took a deep breath, wondering how far she should take this. “Dad works for the rail company. He works a lot of shifts, so he’s not always around.” Opening the door, she pulled her hand free from his. “Hey, I gotta get changed, or I’ll be late. See ya tonight, yeah?”

“I could wait here for you,” he offered. “It’s not a problem. I’m free till practise starts.”

“That armour of yours ain’t as rusty as you think, Keishin, but it’s cool. I gotta friend comin’ by to pick me up. ” Leaning back into the van, she pecked him on the cheek, and noticed the dark shadows under his eyes. “You’re looking tired. You sure you wanna go out?”

Cupping her face in his hands, he dropped a kiss on her lips and smiled, a little regretfully. “Tonight’s my only free evening before we go back to Tokyo. There’s no way I’m gonna waste it sleepin, when I could be out with you, Saeko-kun.”

“Good,” she whispered. “Then I’ll do my best to make sure you don’t fall asleep.”

 

“What are you doing back?”her dad grunted when she charged out of her room having gone through a lightning change of clothes. He was sitting in the lounge with Ryuu, both of them watching something loud on TV, neither looking up at her when she walked in.

“Uh, quick change before rehearsal,” she replied. “Ryuu, I thought you had practise.”

“I didn’t hear the bike,” he dad interrupted. “You crashed it again?”

“Just the tyre,” she muttered. “Ain’t had a chance to get it to the garage yet.”

“So how d’you get back?”

“Friend dropped me off,” she said. “Ryuu, you got any laundry, cause I’m going to put a load on now?”

“Uh ... what?”

“Hey, your sister asked you to do something, you lazy bum.  Go get the laundry, NOW!”

“Dad-” she protested, trying to grab Ryuu’s arm as he stomped out the room. “That wasn’t necessary. He leaves it in his basket.”

“I’m backing you up!” he yelled. “Isn’t that what you’re always asking me for?”

“Not like that!” she retorted, and gritted her teeth in an attempt to calm down. “Now you’ll have wound him up.”

“Left my kit in the washing machine. I’m going out!” Ryuu yelled and slammed the door.

“Great. Thanks a lot.”

“Don’t you get lippy with me. He wasn’t showing you any respect.”

“Ryuu’s fine, okay? We get each other, Dad, and me havin’ to remind him about dirty clothes ain’t a problem.”

“So this is all my fault! He’s falling behind at school, won’t get into college, and is a lazy slob at home. But that’s okay ‘cause he’s got you covering up for him!”

“Just ...” She clutched her head, fearing the start of a headache, which was not what she needed before a rehearsal. “Dad, he’s a good kid. So what if he ain’t college material,he works hard when he’s motivated.”

He grunted again, shifted his feet onto the coffee table, and picked up the remote control. “I’ll take your bike in on the way to work.”

It was a concession and an apology, she could see that, but she’d rather it was Ryuu he was making the effort for.

 

“Sorry, am I late?”

Keishin was lounging against the wall outside the bar. She’d seen him from the corner of the street checking his watch, then lighting a cigarette, his fingers fumbling.  She sped up to meet him.

“Uh ... not really,” he said, then as he looked at her properly, his eyes widened appreciatively as he took in the red dress and teetering heels. “Worth waiting for.”

“Ah, it’s not much,” she muttered, pleased but a little embarrassed. “But sometimes I need to get out of jeans, and this place is smart from what I’ve heard.”

“Did’ja have trouble getting here? I could have swung by to pick ya up.” 

She laughed a little. “I was tryin’ to shake off a chaperone. Noya started to walk part the way with me, and I kinda thought it would be better if he ... uh ... didn’t catch us together.”

“I’m that bad for your image, huh?” He sounded – not hurt exactly – but a little put out, so she linked her arm in his.

“Not at all. But you might not hear the end of it at practise, Coach-san. Now, are we goin’ in, or was your plan to stand on the street corner all night?”

He grinned and pushed open the door, not at all perturbed by the sudden blast of cold air that hit them.  It was bright inside, with bamboo coloured panelling, black and silver barstools, and an ivory grand piano in the corner of the room.  She’d not been before, but it reminded her of the cocktail bars she’d been to in Tokyo, which fused Japanese and European styles with varying success. With bar staff that could have been models, bright coloured drinks, black leather seats around low tables, it oozed sophistication.  But it was kind of cold like the air conditioning and she shivered as they walked in.

“Sake?” Keishin asked, ushering her to a booth. “Or would you like a cocktail first?”

“Uh ...” She glanced at the menu, and hid the yelp at the prices. He’d suggested the place, so he must be able to afford it, but there was no way she could pay her way if they spent the evening here. “Beer, a small beer would be good.”

“Really?” He raised his eyebrows. “Hey, it’s on me. So if you want a cocktail, then go for it.”

“Um... in that case ... I’d like ...” She squinted at the menu, pointing to a bright green drink. “A mojito.”

With a grin, he sauntered to the bar. She watched him trying to attract the barmaid’s attention, not in an obnoxious way. He didn’t snap his fingers, or leer across, but stood there patiently, trying to catch someone’s eye. From her seat, she could fully take him in, the long legs and slim hips in black trousers, a blue shirt that emphasised his broad shoulders.  He was fiddling with his collar, and she wondered, with a smile, whether it was new.

The bar was starting to get busier now; a group of braying office workers, still in their suits, piled in to order drinks, and nudged each other when they saw her. More used to wearing jeans, Saeko pulled down her dress, acutely aware it was riding up her thighs. Normally she wouldn’t care. Usually she’d catch anyone’s eye that she thought was disparaging her and glare back or spit out a reply, but something stopped her. She looked away and pretended to be interested in a painting on the wall and blocked out the odd catcall in her direction.

“You okay?” Keishin stood beside her, drinks in hand. “Those guys weren’t annoying ya, were they?”

“Nah, I’m fine. They’ve stopped now you’re back.” She eyed the lurid concoction, topped with sprigs of something green. “Oh, is that for me?”

“Uh-huh. Apple mojito and I got ya some extra sprigs of mint.”

She giggled and took a sip. “Fruity but with quite a kick to it, I could get used to these.” Her eyes flicked to his drink. “Hey, that’s cheating – you’ve got beer. You don’t have to save money to -”

He cut her off. “This is very fancy, highly desirable Belgian cherry beer,” he said, and lifting the bottle to his lips, extending his little finger as if he were drinking a cup of tea with the Empress of Japan, he took a tiny sip.

“What’s it like?” she asked.

“Not like beer,” he muttered, grimacing.  “But apparently it’s the most popular drink in here, so I _had_ to try it.”

“Ha!  That’s bar staff talk for ya, Keishin. It means they got a stack of them in the cellar, and need to offload before the sell by date. We do that with muffins all the time.”

“Bit like me havin’ to put green lollipops on special, ‘cause that’s all we got left, then, yeah?”

“You’re not gonna let that go, are ya?”

He took another swig of his beer, then leant a little closer. “If supplying you with pink lollipops keeps ya coming back, then I’ll eat all the green ones myself, Saeko-kun.”

The way he half-smiled, in that deprecating way, sent a warm shiver through her. She couldn’t resist it. Raising her hand to tweak his hair, she patted him on the cheek.

“You don’t need anything to sweeten you up, Keishin-san,” she murmured.

He smiled, a little ruefully. “Ain’t ‘sweet’ what you girls say when you’re about to dump a guy?”

“Huh?” She laughed, then seeing a hint of resignation on his face, she kissed him on the lips, not caring that they were attracting the attention of the barflies. “I can’t speak for every girl in Japan, but sweet is most definitely good.”

Keishin lightened up after that, not that he’d been dark at all, but he started to relax, no longer fiddling with his collar, or tapping his foot. And as he relaxed, she started to as well, enjoying his company as they talked about the horrors of each others’ day. (He laughed when she told him about the allergy moms; she sympathised when he sighed over his Gramps overdoing things.)

“I’m buying a round,” she insisted, when they’d finished their third.

“No, I invited you, and I suggested this place,” he replied.

“Not fair on you, and I like to pay my way.”

“You bought the popcorn last night.”

“’Cause you bought the tickets.”

“You let me buy you drinks in Tokyo.”

She raised her hands. “’Cause that was all of ya, and Takeda-sensei said it was a thank-you. This is ... uh ... _different_.”

“Why?”

“Because...” _Because despite all the hours you work, I think this place is too much for your wallet._

“Oh.”His face cleared. He sat back in the chair, and reached across for his cigarettes, lighting one with a trembling hand. “You think I’m that kinda guy, do ya?”

“No,” she said, puzzled, and then it struck her just what he was getting at. “Just ... look, I like to pay-“

“Your way. Sure, I get it. But ...” He took a drag of his cigarette, turning his face away from her to exhale. “Saeko, this is my treat. No obligation, ‘cept to spend some time in my company, which is what we’re doin’ now.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” she replied.

He sighed, and took another drag. “Yeah, ya did, and to be honest, lookin’ at this crowd of entitled losers, I don’t blame ya.”

“Hey.” She clasped his knee. “I _really_ didn’t mean it like that. I ain’t polite enough to feel obliged by anythin’.”

He returned her grin with a snort and a smile, then stubbing out the cigarette, he took her hand. “Would ya like another one here, or shall we go somewhere else?”

They left, holding hands and scooting along the street towards a vendor selling chips. Insisting she was paying, Saeko bought a big bag, liberally sprinkled with salt , and they meandered together, talking as they fed each other chips. And it was good, just being together, not having to worry about money or jerks in bars, or saying inappropriate things.

“Do you want another drink?” he asked, when they’d finished. “We could find another bar.”

She shook her head. “I gotta be up early tomorrow, so better not.” Hating the fact that the evening appeared to be at an end, she squeezed his hand.  “Coffee’d be nice, though.”

“Then...” He took a bit of a breath, and swallowed. “I’m guessing your place is out the question, so ... how about mine? I m-mean downstairs. In the store.”

“Uh, sure.” She looked around, trying to gage the distance. Not too far, but ... She screwed up her toes, and winced.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, just adjusting my footwear,” she said, and pulled off her shoes. She grinned up at him. “Heels are my weakness. They’re hell on my feet, though. I’m okay without. I can walk now.”

“Uh-uh. Not here you ain’t,” he replied. “There’s no grass verge like in Tokyo, and look at the glass.”

“I’m gettin’ blisters,” she complained.

Crouching down in front of her, he gestured to his back.  “Piggy back ride.”

“You can’t possibly. Keishin, this is ridiculous. I can walk.”

“C’mon, Saeko. Let me do my knight in shinin’ armour bit again.”

_Wow, was that really only this morning?_   she thought as she giddily climbed aboard. _Private jokes already?_ It was going fast, but then, she’d never been good at slowing things down, not when she couldn’t see the point. She laced her arms around his shoulders, giggling when he hooked his arms under her thighs, and resisted the urge to kiss his neck.

 

“I shoulda warned ya,” he said, setting her down outside the store so he could open up. “We don’t have one of those posh coffee machines. I got a percolator, which will take a bit of time, or a kettle for instant.”

“I’m in no hurry,” she murmured.

He pushed the door open, switching on the main light. “Then, welcome to Sakanoshita Store. Take the weight off ya feet, flick through a _complimentary_ magazine, and I’ll make the coffee.”

He gestured to one of the tables near the back, but as he dimmed the lights (‘Sorry, but if they’re on full, someone will assume we’re open.’) it became too dark to read. She flicked on her phone, but she had no messages, ‘cept one from Ryuu asking if he should lock up. It was nearly eleven, and she doubted whether he was asleep, so she tapped back a reply, saying she had her key, so he didn’t have to wait for her.

“Milk and sugar?”

“Uh, just milk,” she replied, closing her phone.

“Might have some cream somewhere,” he called back, and disappeared into the stock room.

There was a sound from the front of the shop. She looked up to see a man pressing his face against the window.

“I think you’ve got -” she started to say, but then a noise from above hushed her.

“Keishin. Is that you?”

Startled (for some reason she hadn’t factored in that his mother would still be up) Saeko scuttled towards the counter, not quite understanding her motive, only knowing that she felt awkward.

“What’s up?”

“Uh ... I think you had a customer,” she hissed. “But also your mom’s calling you.”

“Oh...” He straightened up, placing the carton of milk on top of the small fridge.

“Keishin!” His mom’s voice was insistent, closer.

“Yeah, mom, I’m just making a coffee.”

“You can have that upstairs!”

“Didn’t want to wake you,” he replied, then pressing his finger to his lips, he poked his head through the stock room door. “I’m ... uh ... sorting out the stock room.”

“Thought you had an early start. Aren’t you harvesting tomorrow?”

“Nope, it’s all done. Gramps commandeered the volleyball kids and their moms into helping.”

The stairs creaked; Saeko shrank against the wall. Looking down, she spotted a ladder in her tights, and pulled down the dress in an attempt to cover it. She shouldn’t have hidden, it made her look even guiltier. And she had nothing to feel guilty about, or ashamed of, or –

“Don’t wake me when you come up, okay, Keishin-chan.”

“Sure, Mom,” he called. Wiping imaginary beads of sweat from his brow, he grinned down at Saeko. “I woulda introduced ya, but then you’d have been subjected to an interrogation.”

“She’d have been askin’ about _my_ intentions?” Winking, she peered up at him and then in a wicked imitation, chimed, “Keishin-chan.”

He flicked her nose. “Don’t take the piss.”

“Keishin-chaaa-aaaan,” she whispered in a singsong voice.

“Do I have to kiss ya to make you shut up?” he murmured.

“Mmm, not a bad idea,” she replied, and stepping away from the wall, she leant into him.

He didn’t hesitate. Tilting down, he started slow, his mouth pressing softly onto hers, his hands cupping her face. She could feel his little finger caressing her neck, and she raised her arms, entwining them around his shoulders, her fingers knotting into his hair, to pull him to her.

And then, she wasn’t sure what exactly happened, but the kiss intensified. No longer light and teasing, as her teeth nuzzled his lips, his hands slipped down to her waist, and she moulded her body into his.

This wasn’t like the kiss in the rain, or the back row smooches when they’d been pretending to watch the film. It was darker, powerful, with intent and passion. It should have been too soon _(second date, that’s all)_ but her hands now drifted to his back, her nails tracing his spine through the cotton shirt. Keishin groaned, but didn’t falter, his mouth now on her neck, as he pressed her closer to him.

_Fuck this is goin’ fast,_ she thought. _Should we..? Isn’t this too quick? Oh gods, what is he... Ahh that’s good! Help! Ground rules. We can’t just –_

“Keishin,” she whispered, pulling apart so there was a hair’s breadth between them. “Keishin.”

“Wha-” He pulled her back to him.

She gulped and buried her face in his neck. “Keishin, if we’re doin’ this, then ... uh ... have you got somethin’?”

He stopped, and with what appeared to be a superhuman effort removed his hands from her ass to drop to his sides. “Sorry.”

“Oh, okay, but ... uh ... we gotta be ... uh careful and ...” She swallowed. “I like ya a lot, but-”

He shook his head. “That’s not it,” he muttered. “I got a whole stack o’ them in that box just above your head.” He ran his fingers through his hair, dislodging the headband.

“Then ... um ... I don’t ...”

He turned away. “Let’s have coffee. Or I could walk ya home now, if that’s what you want.”

“Uh ... no, not particularly.”  She stepped closer to him, but didn’t touch. Something was up. Her words seemed to have had an effect on him akin to dropping icy water on a pair of fighting dogs. “Unless you’d like me to go. I can get back myself, you know. You don’t have to bother-”

“Stay.” He glanced at her over his shoulder, and with a wry smile reached into his pocket for his cigarettes. “I got a bit carried away, and I’m sorry.”

“You weren’t the only one,” she murmured, studying the floor with fake interest. “Guess I should apologise too, but I’m not that good at takin’ things slow, or lettin’ the guy do the chasin’.  Sorry if that’s a problem, for ya.”

“It’s not that,” Keishin replied, his fingers fumbling for his lighter. He lit the cigarette, took a drag and then turned around fully to face her. “I like you, Saeko-san. I ... uh ... like you a lot, and though I’m kinda bemused that you wanna be with me, I’m real happy about it.  I-If we’d been somewhere else ...” He broke off, and then with his free hand, smoothed a lock of her hair back into place. “I don’t want our first time – if there is a first time - to be in this cramped, manky old stock room, okay?” His thumb smoothed across her cheek, and he dusted a very gentle kiss onto her tingling lips. “I want to be able to take my time because I have a feeling you’ll be worth it.”


	6. The Harder They Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been mainly brought to you by excessive listening to Red Hot Chilli Peppers.

Keishin was having a lightning tea break when he heard the ruckus. He groaned, not really having the time or resolve to deal with another row involving his mum and whoever had disturbed her in the shop. Her fuse was shorter these days, the minor irritation she felt towards his dad festering as he absented himself from the home more often.

“I won’t have you loitering around here just to shelter from the rain!” she was shouting.

He rubbed his eyes and wearily made his way down to the store, recognising his much-needed break was over.

“I ain’t loiterin’. I’m waitin’!”

_Shit!_ He sped down the stairs, landing at the bottom and into the store in a matter of seconds. 

His mom had walked round the other side of the counter, and was in obvious confrontational mode, one hand on her hip, the other waving a finger in the air.  “Waiting? What for? Till my back is turned and-“

“Ma!” he bellowed, startling the other two customers who were engrossed in the row.  “It’s okay. I think ... uh ... she’s waitin’ for me.”

Striding across the shop, Keishin grimaced. “This is Tanaka Saeko ...san,” he said, adding the suffix rapidly. “She’s the sister of one of the Karasuno players.”

“Oh...” His mom, looking dumbfounded, inclined her head. “Sorry.  She should have told me.”

“ _She_ didn’t get the chance!” Saeko snapped, and then with what appeared to be an effort and an apology, she gave his mom a small bow. “I guess I shoulda just asked where the coach was, but I figured he’d be back soon and I didn’t want to bother you as you were busy.”

“So...” he said hurriedly before his mom worked out Saeko was being sarcastic. “What can I ... uh ... help you with? Is it to do with the trip?”

“Uh-huh, sort of.”

“Mom, this won’t take long,” he said, staring pointedly at her.

“You’ve got to get to the supplier and sort out that last order, Keishin!” she warned, but she stepped away.

Raising his eyebrows, he sighed and waited for her to get out of hearing range. “Sorry ‘bout that,” he muttered to Saeko.

Saeko shrugged, her face was expressionless, but she was scuffing her shoe on the floor. “I was only comin’ in to wish ya luck, and say goodbye. Didn’t think it would cause a problem.”

“You’re not –” He stopped abruptly, biting back the assumption he’d made that she’d wave them off. “Uh ... okay.”

Tilting her head to one side, Saeko gave him a smile. “I woulda dropped Ryuu off, but I got offered the late shift, and didn’t really want to turn it down.”

“Ah, makes sense.”

“And Dad said he’d bring Ryuu, so ... uh ... yeah ... that’s why I’m here now.”

“Thanks,” he said. “Uh ... do you want coffee or something?”

“ _Something_ sounds good,” she whispered. “I kinda hoped we could say a proper goodbye.”

“I gotta get to a supplier,” he said, hoping he sounded regretful. “Or else I’d be ... oh ... uh ... You could come with me, I s’pose? The van’s outside. So if we get there quick enough, we could take our time gettin’ back.”

“Coach-san! What are ya suggestin’?” She sounded shocked, but she also cocked him a smile.

“Not the back of a grubby old van, either,” he muttered, scratching the back of his head. “But we could stop off. Walk a bit now the rain’s stopped.”

“You old romantic,” she whispered, then, peering back to the counter, she said in a louder voice. “Yeah, that’s cool. Just so you have contact numbers.”

Five minutes later, once he’d picked up the keys and assured his mom he knew what he was doing (seriously, he could handle a supplier who’d probably made an honest mistake) he walked to the side of the store.

Saeko was leaning against the van, staring at the ground when he approached. She was frowning a little, concentrating on something, he thought, but she didn’t smile when he dropped a kiss on her temple.

“Sister of a player, huh?” she said softly.

“Hmm?” Draping his arms across her shoulders, he pulled her closer. She lifted her face to his, but didn’t automatically kiss him back. “Uh ... what?”

“You introduced me to your mom as one of the team’s sister.”

He grinned down at her. “Yeah, so ...”

“She’d disapprove of me, wouldn’t she?”

“W-Where d’you get that idea from?”

“C’mon, Keishin. She thought I was shopliftin’.”

He blustered out something about his mom thinkin’ no such thing, but she graced him with a look of such scepticism, he got even more flustered. Patting his pockets for cigarettes, annoyed when he realised he’d left them in the store, he took a huge gulp of air, hoping that would give him breathing space.

“And so you couldn’t say we were seein’ each other, could ya,” she continued. “Your mom wouldn’t approve at –”

“Stop that!” he snapped. “You’re the one wants this kept a secret. You didn’t want me meetin’ your dad, and you ain’t said anythin’ to Tanaka, have ya?”

“That’s different!”

“Why?”

“’Cause... ‘cause ... ‘cause it is, alright!” she spluttered. Then, before he could frame a response, she started again. “Your mom clearly thinks I’m no good.”

“My mom gets suspicious of loads of people,” he retorted. “It ain’t got anything to do with you. Not personally, okay?” It was almost the truth. He knew his mom. He knew how she’d have taken one look at Saeko and at a glance judged her. Not just for the look, but the attitude as well.

She snorted. “She don’t know me, so how can it be personal?  But you didn’t give her a chance.”

“Hey, let’s get this straight. I was surprised when you turned up. No, it weren’t the best first impression either of ya got of the other. And yeah, that’s largely down to Mom. She’s kinda ... uh ...” He paused, wishing again he had a cigarette in his hand. “If ya want we can go back in there now, and I’ll introduce ya properly, okay?”

“You’ll look pretty stupid doing that,” she murmured, and kicked a small stone across the pavement.

“So, what’s new?” he whispered back, and heartened by her grin, he pulled her back into his arms.  Her lips were dry, but welcoming, her hands snaking behind his neck whilst her fingers twisted in his hair. And he realised, as the kiss deepened, that what he wanted the most at that moment was not to drag her off to bed, to consummate what he’d held off from doing five days before, but time with her, time like this where they could just smooch and enjoy each other’s company.

“Right,” he said, pulling away. “We _can_ go and meet my mom, right away if you want, but I gotta warn ya, she’ll be badgerin’ you with questions. Also ...”

“What?” She stared up at him, her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

“I really have gotta get to this supplier, and he closes soon. So ... uh ...” he muttered in her ear, then took the opportunity to nuzzle her neck.

He wasn’t sure what she was about to say, but there was a smile on her face and he remembered he’d relaxed at that point, but just as she started to speak, they heard a loud shout and then the sound of two pairs of footsteps pounding along the other pavement.

“You won’t outrun me, Noya, ya little shit. Come back with my wallet.”

“It’s Ryuu! Crap!” She ducked down behind the van.

“You’ll thank me for it!” Nishinoya yelled back. “You’ll only buy soda, and we need something healthy. Oh ... hi, Coach-san. The ... uh ... store’s open, right?”

“Yeah, sure. Mom’s in there.” He cast his eyes down at Saeko, huddled up by the door, and then glanced over the van at Tanaka. “My Gramps used to say you should only drink water when trainin’.  Not bad advice, Tanaka-kun.”

“Yeah, I remember.” He a shuffled his feet, looking both embarrassed and defensive, reminding Keishin acutely of the girl at his feet.

“Not that he was exactly averse to the odd beer himself,” Keishin added, with a wry grin, “but ... uh ... not at your age, I guess.”

“Sure ... uh ... we’ll ... uh ... see ya later, Coach-san.”

“Have they gone?”

“No they’re standing there like lemons and I’m about to call them over to ask them why they think you’re scrabbling around on the ground!” he muttered.

“Don’t get pissy with me!” She got to her feet, but not without casting a glance over both her shoulders.

“I ain’t pissy,” he retorted, “just confused by this double standard of yours. Like you givin’ me grief over my mom, and then hidin’ when your brother turns up.”

“’Cause it’s different!” she insisted.

“How? You think your brother’s gonna disapprove of me? Is that the reason? Or your dad?”

She flinched. He took a step away, worried he’d gone too far, but there was something intransigent about her, and he couldn’t work it out. Like ... why was it a problem?

“It’s too soon,” she mumbled at last, not quite looking him in the eye. “It’s not even been two weeks, Keishin.”

“But not too soon to meet my mom,” he replied softly. “Yeah, it’s not been long, but I don’t understand what the difference is, that’s all.”

Shrugging, she stuck her hands in her pockets and started to scuff the ground again. “Maybe I was just tryin’ to prove a point,” she said. “And ... and Ryuu knows ya, that’s the difference.”

“Then?” He raised his hands, palms upwards, but she shrugged again. “Okay, forget it. Let’s get to that supplier.”

“Nah, you go,” she mumbled. “I ain’t in the mood.”

He reached out, plucking at her jacket sleeve as she stepped away. “C’mon, let’s go for a drive. I won’t badger ya, I promise.”

“’Nother time,” she said and pulled away. But then, something gave in her eyes, and smiling a little sadly, she stood up on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. “Good luck with them all in Tokyo. Hope it goes well.”

“Saeko!” 

But she walked away.

 

***

He supposed it was a good thing that he was able to deal with the supplier with a kind of ruthless efficiency his mom would have been proud of. Producing the invoice, not listening to the man’s gabbled excuses that his (he was inclined to agree with his mom that it wasn’t an honest mistake but a total cock-up that they’d have to stamp on quickly) he picked up the missing pallet of  katsuobushi, loaded it into the van, and drove back to the store. With time to kill, he repacked his clothes (not much, even for a week, as he couldn’t see him and Naoi hitting any decent spots) read over the training schedule and the notes he’d written over the past two weeks, and chain smoked his way through half a pack of cigarettes.

And didn’t let himself think about her. At all. Not a bit.

_She did wish us luck, though._

_And she said ‘another time’, so ..._

_I should text her. Apologise or ..._

_What the hell am I apologisin’ for?_

He checked his phone again, but there wasn’t a message. Then he turned it off and on again, just in case it needed a reboot, but there was nothing. Seven o’clock. She’d be working, he guessed, so maybe too busy to check her phone. Or maybe she’d lost the phone. Or left it at home. _What if she’s had an accident?_ Speeding too fast on the roads. _Would anyone bother to tell me?_ How would they know to tell me?

_‘Saeko,’_ he punched into the screen. _‘Sorry about earlier. We’ll catch up properly when I get back. OK.’_

She hadn’t replied by the time he’d arrived at the school. Due to leave at midnight, he arrived at eleven thirty to find Takeda already there, along with Sawamura and Sugawara. Shimizu arrived a little later along with Yachi – the pair of them chattering away to the bemusement of Nishinoya who skulked around them trying to catch any snippets of conversation.

“Noya-kun, load your bag!” Sawamura ordered, guiding him away from the girls.

Keishin snorted. Wondering why he was here when the captain seemed to have everything under control, he leant against the coach and lit another cigarette. He inhaled sharply, getting an immediate hit then exhaled slowly and watched the plume of smoke drift into the air.  

His phone buzzed. With surprising dexterity as his fingers were trembling, he flipped it open then scowled. It was Shimada, wishing them a good trip. Good of him, but it wasn’t the message he wanted.

“RYUUUUU – SAAAAAAN!”

“Not so loud,” Keishin hissed, but turned swiftly, just in case ...

Tanaka was plodding up the path towards them. With a bag slung over his shoulder and carefully carrying something else in a plastic bag, he was yawning and grinning as he picked up his pace.

“NOYAAAAA!”

“QUIET!” yelled Sawamura, wincing when he realised he was louder than the pair of them. “Tanaka-kun, load up your bag.”

“Am I late?” Tanaka asked, looking around to see who else was there. He spied Shimizu, took one step closer, then hesitated.

“Nope,” Keishin muttered. “Still waiting on Hinata and Tsukishima.” Stubbing out his cigarette, he peered past Tanaka and down the drive looking out on the road. “Your dad parking the car, is he?”

“Huh? Oh ...” Tanaka finished loading his bag and shuffled his feet. “I walked. Neesan was working and Dad ... uh ...” Shrugging, he stepped towards Keishin, holding out the other bag. “I got instructions to give this to ya.”

“Instructions?” Keishin asked. “From who?  And ... uh what’s this?”

“Cake,” Tanaka replied. “My sis made it. It’s for the team, but she told me I had to hand it to you, ‘cause you might not want us eatin’ it.”

“Saeko-neesan’s cake!” Noya jumped excitedly. “That’s always good! Can we have it on the journey?”

“Not on the coach,” Keishin replied, and laughed. “Not with Hinata around. Uh ... give it to Shimizu -kun, would ya? She can stow it inside.”

Tanaka chewed his lip, but stood firm. “Uh ... Coach-san, my sister was real insistent. I’m _only_ to give this to you.”

“Oh, okay.” He took the bag, a little gingerly, not at all sure what to expect. She’d not replied to his text yet. So just how annoyed had she been with him? Would something explode in his face if he opened up the tin?

Well, he might as well get her fury over with now - before he got on the coach. Taking several steps away, he unpicked the tape around the lid with his stubby thumbnail, and gingerly opened up the tin.

He frowned. It _was_ a cake. It looked safe. It looked, with the frosting swirled on top, delicious. And there was something on it in different coloured icing. He reached for his phone to shine some light.

“Mmm, that does look delicious,” Takeda said, peering round from the other side. “And ...” With consummate tact, he lowered his voice. “She’s iced a message for you, I think, Ukai-kun.”

“Yeah,” Keishin murmured. “She has.”

The two kanji iced on the top, had smudged into the frosting, Tanaka’s walk to school having done no service to her decoration. But once he turned the cake around, Keishin could make it out, and started to smile.  

_‘Sorry.’_

Dipping his finger across the frosting, he smudged the message further, making it incomprehensible to anyone else except him and the beady eyes of Takeda.

“Not a word, sensei,” he murmured, then lifted his head and grinned at the others. “It’s good cake, Tanaka-kun. We’ll share it out after tea tomorrow, okay?”

“Must be _incredibly_ good cake,” he thought he heard Sugawara whisper to Sawamura as they boarded the coach. “That’s the first time Coach-san’s smiled all night.”

 

***

It was after the third day, when the strain of losing was starting to take its toll (although you couldn’t tell from the way Karasuno buckled down and increased their various practise sessions) that Keishin felt ashamed to be the coach. Not of them – they were all improving – but of his performance and the fact he could only repeat the same lines. (You’re evolving -all of ya.) 

“You look weary,” said Takeda. It was late afternoon and the pair of them were watching as the team returned from yet another lap across the fields.

He stifled a yawn and picked up the crate of energy drinks. “Got no reason to be. I ain’t the one out on court. And I ain’t the one havin’ to run those laps.”

“You’re the one worrying about them, though.”

“They’re all worried, sensei.”

“Mmm, but only about their own performances or combinations. With the exception of Sawamura, you’re the one who strives to knit them together as a team, so you’re the one worrying about each cog and how they’ll fit, Ukai-kun.” He bent down to retie his shoelace, pulling each loop tight. “Maybe the evening drinks with the other coaches aren’t such a good idea.”

“I can hold my drink,” Keishin muttered. “It ain’t beer clouding my head.”

“Mmm, but the talk is all of volleyball. I think you need something to distract you.”

“Well, the only distraction here would be goin’ to bed with a good book, and I ain’t much of a reader, sensei.”

Just then his phone vibrated. His heart leapt a little, then landed with a thump back in his chest when he saw his dad’s number flash up on the screen.

“Anything important?”

“Nah, Dad wants to know where the spare set of keys are for the van,” he told Takeda. “Why he thinks I’d know when I ain’t been at home ...”

Noticing Hinata and Kageyama appearing first on the horizon, he reached into the crate and pulled out a couple of drinks. “Get ready, sensei, they’re on their way.”

Takeda grabbed a couple more of the bottles. “Who do you think will be back next?”

“It’s usually Tanaka, but .... that looks like Noya,” Keishin replied, shielding his eyes from the sun. “Uh-huh, he’s with Asahi-kun. He’s kinda fast on his feet for a big guy, huh?”

Just then his phone rang again. “Jeez, Dad, find the keys yerself!” he seethed, grabbing his phone. “Yeah, what you want?”

“Ouch!” _she_ yelped.  “Timing was never my strong point, but I thought I might get a better reaction than that!”

“No!  Don’t hang up!” he yelled, and unable to keep his cheeks from reddening, he turned away from Takeda. “Sorry, I didn’t check who it was.”

“Have I called at a bad time?”

“Uh ...” Kageyama and Hinata had reached them. Noya, followed by Asahi would soon be there, and heading up a group of three was Tanaka.  But after giving Keishin a sidelong glance, Takeda removed the two bottles from his grip, and waved him away.

“I got some time,” he said. “How are ya?”

“Bored,” she replied, and sighed. “Here I am, got the place to myself, and no one to entertain me.”

“You have no idea how much I’d love to help ya out, but ... uh ... a five hour journey back to Miyagi ain’t going to happen.”

“Oh well,” she replied. “It was worth a try. And I kinda anticipated that’d be your response.”

She was teasing him, he didn’t know why, but after the strains of the last few days it was like a cool breeze refreshing him in the stifling heat.  He lolled against the gymnasium wall, half an eye on the distant runners. “You did, huh?”

“Mmm, so ...” He could hear the purr in her voice. “What about a shorter journey?  Like ... uh ... into Tokyo?”

“S-Saeko... what you sayin’?”

“I have a college friend with an apartment, and as I didn’t get to visit last time, I thought I might as well make a trip.”

“Uh ... when?”

“I’m here now.” She took another breath, a deeper one this time, but there was a tremor in her tone. “Not leaving till the mornin’.”

 

He would have left straight away. He was certainly tempted (or rather certain parts of his anatomy were screaming at him to get the next train to the city centre) but his brain took control, and he knew he couldn’t get away immediately.

He made the team talk snappy, repeated the morale boosting mantra, but delivered it in a different tone (far more upbeat, and they seemed to appreciate that) and legged it back to the accommodation block for a shower before the hot water had gone.

Back in his room, as he rifled through his bag, it struck him with horror that he had nothing decent to wear.  His jeans would be okay, maybe not for a club, but they could get dinner somewhere, and also a drink. But if Saeko was after a decent night out in Tokyo, then he couldn’t roll up in an old and rumpled t shirt – even if it was clean.

Leaving his room, he ran down the corridor, skidding to a halt outside a room. “Open up!” he cried, banging on the door. “Naoi-san, I need ya.”

Opening the door, Naoi grinned, obviously finding the sight of a towel clad Keishin amusing. “I’m flattered, Ukai-san, but you’re really not my –”

“SHIRT!” Keishin yelled, and pushed his way into the room. “Sorry, sorry, I’m in a rush. Have ya got a shirt I could borrow?”

“Mmm, I do ...” He opened up the wardrobe, gesturing to a rack of shirts. “Why? I mean, why are you making all this effort for the bar?”

“Uh ... not goin’ out with you guys tonight,” Keishin explained, rifling through the hangers. “Can I take this?”

“Sure.” Naoi smirked. “Got a date?”

“Could say that,” replied Keishin.  Buttoning up the shirt, he examined himself in the mirror. “This okay?”

“Undo another button, unless you’re wearing a tie.”

“Don’t have a tie, and I hate wearin’ ‘em.”

“Then you’re fine like that,” Naoi said. “So, do I know this girl? It is a girl, I take it?”

“Ya might, and yeah, she’s most definitely a girl,” Keishin muttered. He scowled at his reflection.  “Right, I got a train to catch. Thanks, Naoi, I owe ya.”

“It’s Saeko, right?” asked Naoi, and smiled ruefully. “

 “Uh, yeah, I’m meetin’ Saeko, but it’s kinda hush-hush so ... uh ... keep that shut, yeah.”

“Sure. Her brother might not be happy. I get that. You won that one, Keishin-san!”

“’Nother thing,” Keishin muttered, and leaned closer. “Saeko ain’t some fuckin’ trophy that you win or lose, so -”

Naoi stepped back, holding his hands up in front of him. “Point taken. Have fun, okay, and say hi from me.”

 

The train was fast, speeding him into the centre of Tokyo. Not crowded either. The majority of commuters making their way home the other way, he was able to get a seat and pulled out his phone.

He should text her. Or call. Keep the conversation light. Find out what she fancied doing. Or if ...

She’d said she had the place to herself. She was there ‘til morning. Did that mean ..? Hell, he didn’t want to presume – it had only been two weeks  - and that time they’d come close had been by accident and not design.

He’d take her out. He had some money, and a credit card not quite up to its limit. He was dressed sort of smart, and -

_‘Have u eaten?’_ – The message flashed up before him.

_‘No.’_

_‘Cool. I’ll fix us smthng’_

_‘I cud take u out.’_

_‘we cud stay in. Where r u?’_

_’30 mins away’_

_‘apartments over the road from the station i’ll buzz u in.’_

_‘k’_

 

Staying in ... uh ... so ... was it too much to presume? He wrestled with the situation for the last part of the journey. He didn’t want her to think he’d assumed a thing, but then on the other hand, if he turned up without, and she was intending him to spend some of the night with her, then he’d look like an idiot.

He banged his head back on the seat. This was tortuous, like being back in college. Carry condoms and girls thought you were making assumptions and only after one thing. Don’t carry them and you looked like a dumbass who assumed it was the girl’s responsibility.

He _should_ be responsible.

There was a pharmacy in the station. Small, brightly lit, and very clean. Keishin dashed inside, picked up a pack of three and then started to chuckle. On the counter there was a lollipop stand. They weren’t like the ones he sold in his store, but shaped like whistles. He picked out a pink one, then a green for himself, handed over his money and left for the apartment.

 

“Hey, you,” she said. Her eyes widened appreciatively. “Wow, you scrub up well. And you’ve kinda caught me on the hop. I was cookin’ and spilt soy sauce all down me so had to take another shower. I swear I was actually wearin’ a dress, but I’ve had to chuck it in the wash.”

He looked her up and down, a grin on his face as he took in the still damp hair, the half made- up face (she’d only finished one eye, and her usual red lipstick was missing) the plain black vest top, and the tightest of denim shorts.

“You,” he said, lowering his head. “Look.” He planted his lips on her brow. “Absolutely.” Now he kissed the tip of her nose. “Gorgeous.” His mouth finally found hers, and kicking the front door shut, he pulled her close.  “I know I saw ya three days ago, but boy have I missed this.”

“Mmm, me too,” she murmured and linked her hands behind his neck. “I know it’s only been a couple of weeks, and this is gonna sound like some kinda line from one of those old movies, but I can’t seem to remember not knowin’ ya, Keishin.” She started to blush and buried her face in his chest. “I even dreamt about ya last night. That’s when I decided I had to come up here.”

He held her closer, feeling the warmth of her body seep into his. She was trembling slightly and he could tell she was struggling with embarrassment and confusion. He could tell ‘cause he was too. He didn’t believe in soul-mates, or love at first sight, or any of that destiny crap. At least he never had before, but ... there _was_ something between them. Something he didn’t think was based solely on lust or mutual attraction.

Not that lust was a bad thing at all ...

Pulling away from her slightly (Seriously the way her body moulded into his was making it hard to conceal his ... uh ... attraction) he glanced at his surroundings.

“Nice place,” he muttered, hoping small talk would jolt them out of their awkwardness.

“Oh ... uh ... yeah. It’s my friend Arisa-san’s.” She swallowed, but when she continued the quake hadn’t gone from her voice. “Well, she rents it. She’s one of those computer geeks who makes a pile of money developin’ games or somethin’.” Detaching herself from his embrace, she took his hand and started to walk him through the apartment.

It was a beautiful apartment. Small, but decorated well in striking reds and creams, there was minimal furniture, but what there was looked expensive. Saeko’s friend was obviously doing very well for herself, if she could rent this type of place.

“Where is she now?” he asked.

“Out at a business thing. They’re launchin’ somethin’. Gah, she did tell me, but I forgot. Ryuu will kill me. He loves Arisa and thinks she’s incredibly cool.”

She was gabbling.

“So ... um ... food’s ready when you are. Can I get ya a drink?  There’s beer in the fridge. Or d’you wanna watch TV? We could go out, but I gotta change, or else we could stay in and ...” She licked her lips, the gesture could have been seen as provocative, but he realised it was from nerves, as was the fact she was now squeezing his hand tight.

“What I’d like to do,” he murmured, “is relax with you. Don’t mind where, or what happens but ...” He trailed off and with his free hand stroked her cheek.

“Okay, then you get comfortable on the sofa,” she replied, and stepped away. “I’ll bring ya a beer, and finish getting ready.”

“Don’t bother with lipstick,” he said, pulling her back to him. “I’m only gonna kiss it all off.”


	7. All Through the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh ... so this is NSFW...
> 
> Still not sure how long this will be. I'm also wondering if I need to wait for the outcome of the Karasuno/Seijou match ...

He was only a quarter way down his bottle of beer when Saeko reappeared. She hadn’t changed, but had finished the make-up (a small sliver of red lipstick) and her hair was still damp.

“Cheers,” she said, clinking her bottle to his. Then she sank gracefully onto the sofa and curled up next to him. “I feel guilty.”

Adjusting his position so his arm draped around her, he started to caress her neck with his thumb. “Why?”

“You’re all dressed up for a night out, and I’m lookin’ like somethin’ the cat dragged in.”

“A cat with great taste,” he teased, and pulled her closer. “So ya dreamt about me, huh?”

Leaning across him, she placed her bottle on the table, then removed the one from his hand. “Mmm,” she said, tilting her face towards his, “Want to know what happened?”

“Depends ... was it good?”

She winked at him. “Good ain’t the word I’d use, but ... uh ... I could show ya. First of all ...”

As she bent towards him, he shut his eyes. Her lips found his, prising them gently apart. He moved his hands to her waist, pulling her onto him. She sat astride, twisting her fingers in his hair.

“And then I ...”

She was kissing his neck, nipping his ear lobe, hands massaging his shoulders and he was powerless not to respond.

Sliding one hand under her top, he waited for any signal this wasn’t on the agenda, but Saeko with a light gasp, breathed in, the gap between her shorts and top widening.

“And you started to ...”

His palm splayed across her back, whilst his other hand slipped to her belly to stroke her velvety soft skin. Then, as her vest rucked up, he ducked his head down, his mouth finding the soft underside of her breast.  She stopped speaking, moaning as his tongue started to lick and tease her nipple, nuzzling with his teeth until her soft, breathy gasps became louder.

This wasn’t like before. This wasn’t a grubby stockroom where they’d both been reckless with drink and the danger of discovery. Now he could be more circumspect, take his time, enjoy the exploration.

“Then what happened?” he asked.

“We decided the sofa was uncomfortable and went ... uh ... elsewhere.” Saeko wriggled away, stood up and pulled him to his feet. “Come on. Bedroom.”

Cupping her face in his hands, he stared into her eyes, catching a little nervousness, but most of all certainty because she didn’t try to look away.

“You sure about this?”

“Why d’you think I came to Tokyo?”

He didn’t remember much about the bedroom. It was small, he reflected later, with minimal furniture, yet the bed was wide enough and comfortable.

Not that he’d taken much notice when he first entered the room (or rather when Saeko dragged him through the door). She was pulling at his clothes, ripping so hard that one of the buttons fell off the shirt, causing them both to laugh.

“Careful, that’s Naoi’s shirt.”  

“So, d’you want me to stop and sew it back on?” Saeko asked innocently, and lifted her hands off his chest.

“Don’t you dare.”  He kissed her again, a crushing of lips, as his fingers slid under her shirt, his hands moulding around her breasts, before he slipped the vest over her head. “Jeez, you’re b-beautiful,” he stammered.

“And you’re overdressed,” she replied, finally undoing the last shirt button. As she wound herself around him, her breasts pressing against his chest, he felt sure his legs were going to buckle, and staggering backwards, he lowered them both onto the bed.

“You have got something, right?” she said, “’Cause if you haven’t, I ... um ... have -”

“Yeah, I have,” he replied, cutting off her words with a kiss. Leaving her mouth, he kissed her cheek, then her neck, starting a slow trail downwards, encompassing both breasts, her stomach, before sliding his tongue under the waistband of her shorts.

A minute gasp escaped her lips. She dropped her hands to his shoulders, gently pushing him away. “Keishin, shouldn’t you put it on before we get ... um ... carried away?”

Turning his face, so his teeth nipped her wrist, Keishin winked. “Hey, I told ya I wanted to take my time. So ... don’t interrupt, yeah?”

She stopped talking and lay back on the pillows, not raising any objection when he undid the button on her shorts and tugged them off. His hand slid between her thighs. She quivered, and he felt her fingers brushing through his hair – hesitantly - as if she didn’t want to hold him there, but was desperate for him not to move away.

“You don’t have to–” she started to say.

But when he slipped his thumb under her pants and began to glide his thumb in circles, Saeko gave up all protestations, dug her fingers into his scalp and parted her thighs. He nuzzled her, licking the scratchy lace of her pants, enjoying her excited scent, and the way she writhed as his tongue flicked and teased, over, around, inside.

“Keishin... don’t ...”

“Hmm?”He looked up.

 She grasped him between her thighs. “Don’t stop.”

And then, a low feral thrum from her throat resonated through the room as she arched her back and jerked to orgasm. 

“FUCK!” she yelped. “Oh my ... Keishin ... just ... fuuuck.”

As Saeko recovered, her breathy gulps subsiding, Keishin shuffled up the bed to lie alongside her. Turning on her side, she slowly stroked her hand down his arm, resting momentarily at his waist, before dancing her fingertips to the centre of his stomach. With both hands, she fumbled with his fly buttons, flicking them free, then tugging at his jeans until they were halfway down his thighs.

“Hold on,” he muttered, and before kicking off his jeans, he retrieved the condoms from his back pocket. “I should ... uh ...”

“Hey, perhaps I wanna play first, too,” she whispered, and with a cat-like smile she inched her way down his body, smoothing her hands and lips across his chest and torso, until finally reaching his boxers. She pulled at the waistband, let him wriggle out of his remaining clothes, and pouted her lips onto his stomach. Closing his eyes, he pressed his head back into the pillow, and tried so hard to hold back as her tongue began to flick over him. But all he could feel was her insistent mouth, and the softness of her breasts at the base of his cock, and all he could hear were his own groans and pounding of his heart.

“Saeko...” he moaned.

She didn’t stop.

“Saeko ... please...” With great effort, he levered himself up, and reached down to her.

Her expression clouded. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothin’ ... just...” He pulled her upwards, and burying his head in her neck, muttered, “If I don’t get inside ya right now, Saeko, then I ain’t gonna need those condoms.”

“Oh.” She stopped a laugh in her throat, kissed him soundly on the lips, and then waited whilst he retrieved the condom packet. She was smiling when he returned, stretching for him, legs crooked at the knees, slightly splayed before she wound them around his waist.

And this was better than he’d fantasised, than he’d dared to believe, because Saeko was real and not a flight of fancy. She was real, and earthy, and pulsing under him, her fingers flaring over his back, fingernails scratching lightly at the base of his spine, urging him on, until at last (but far too quick because he wanted to hold on forever) he collapsed on top of her.

“Gah! I’m sorry.”

“What for?” She sounded astonished.

“It’s ... uh ... been a while,” he explained, shame faced. “And you’re so fricking sexy, it was hard to ... uh ... hold on.”

“Hey,” she chided, and nipped his earlobe. “I had my fun and for a first fu- I mean a first time that was ...”

“What?” he asked, unsure he wanted to know, ‘cause if she shrugged and said ‘okay’, he’d die of embarrassment.

“Pretty fuckin’ spectacular,” she whispered.

 

They ate in bed, Saeko appropriating Naoi’s shirt to finish the cooking, then sitting cross-legged opposite as she doled out two bowls of Kare Raisu.  “It’s not that spicy,” she said, half apologetically. “But I have no idea what you like eatin’, or what your favourite foods are.”

He sampled it, swallowed, and nodded at her. “This is tasty. You’re a good cook.”

She shrugged. “I can do the basics. Anything fancy and I get bored.”

“The team liked the cake,” he said. “D’you know that half of ‘em have huge crushes on ya?”

“Which half?” she deadpanned.

“Second years.”

“Aww, and there was me thinkin’ Shorty-kun loved me.”

“Oh, he does, but Hinata kinda loves everyone.”

“Way to make me feel special, Keishin-chan!” She took a mouthful of food, licking her lips when a dribble of sauce trickled down her chin. “Ryuu got to ya alright, didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” he said, wondering at the forced lightness in her tone. “He ... uh ... walked.”

“Mmm, I figured,” she muttered, and placed her bowl on the bed. “Has Ryuu said anything?”

“About walkin’. Nope.” He stared across at her, put down his spoon and ruffled her hair. “He’s a big boy, Saeko. He can handle a walk into school.”

“A big, tough-lookin’ boy that’ll get dragged into fights if he’s in the wrong frame of mind,” she replied.

“Maybe. I ... don’t think so, though.”

“Really?” She arched an eyebrow. “You think you know my brother better than I do?”

“Hey, no, not really.” She was glaring at him. “Saeko, I’m not sayin’ he wouldn’t brawl, but from what I can see he’s a good kid. Any fights are down to him feelin’ protective about something or _someone_.”

Narrowing her eyes, Saeko picked up her food and started to eat again. It was only after three mouthfuls that she picked up the conversation. “What do you mean protective of _someone_?”

“Nothin’ really. He sticks up for the younger kids, like Hinata.” He chewed some of the chicken, and then tried a grin. “And he gets very twitchy if any of the guys start askin’ after you.”

She perked up a little, obviously surprised. “Does he?”

“Is that why you don’t want him to know about us? ‘Cause I can take care of myself,” he teased, and flicked her on the nose. “I’ll let him have one punch before I threaten to axe him from the team. How about –”

She was shaking her head, and for the second time she put down her bowl. Then she slid off the bed and walked across to the window. “Ryuu likes ya, Keishin,” she said after a while.  “And I think ya kinda get him, don’tcha? Like you said, he ain’t a bad kid, but he don’t have good role models. Not really. I mean he’s got the club, and that kind of holds him together. But guys like Sawamura won’t be around for much longer.”

Padding across the room, he hesitated but then wound his arms around her. “I ain’t going anywhere,” he muttered.

For a moment, she leaned into him, turning her face to his chest. He could feel her eyelashes fluttering and something that could have been a tear smudging his skin. But then she straightened up, and he guessed he’d been mistaken, because when she twisted around she was smirking. “Ryuu’s more likely to land one on me for distractin’ his precious ‘Coach-san’,” she said.

“I’ll protect ya,” he said lightly, catching her by the wrist as she moved away. He pulled her closer, and touched his brow to hers. “I meant it. I’m stickin’ around, ‘specially now.”

“You better,” she murmured, then linking her hands behind his neck she reached up and kissed him again.

“So, after Tokyo, we could just tell everyone,” he persisted. “That way, Ryuu-kun has the rest of the summer break to get used to it, as do the team. And there won’t be any need for you to hide in the stock room.”

“Tempting.  But , Keishin, _please_ , can we leave it for now, just ‘til we know where this is headin’?” She laughed and nudged him. “C’mon, this sneakin’ around’s kinda fun, doncha think?”

He tried not to sigh, but it was hard, especially when he couldn’t quite govern why she was so reluctant to come out in the open.  But then, he had no brothers or sisters, and although he wanted his parents to like Saeko, he knew if they didn’t then it wouldn’t make one iota of difference to the way he now felt.

He trailed one finger down her cheek, tracing the curve of her upper lip, until she grinned, and licked his fingertip.  “As long as we’re sneakin’ around – a lot – then that’s fine,” he replied softly.

***

Unwilling to relinquish her warm body for the cold train, Keishin stayed the night. He knew, however, that to stand any chance of arriving back at training camp before anyone knew he was gone, he had to leave earlier than five. So setting his phone to vibrate for four- thirty, he shoved it under the pillow and wrapped himself around Saeko.

“Thanks for makin’ the trip,” he muttered, stifling a yawn. “I needed this. Even Takeda- san was tellin’ me I had to take time out.”

“Glad I could distract ya,” she murmured, her voice heavy with sleep.

“Mmm, you did that,” he said, but softly because he didn’t want to wake her.

He lay awake for a while, not long, but just long enough for him to reflect on the evening, and the one simple fact that lying here now, knowing he was going to wake up with this beautiful girl, made him happier than he had been for a long time. Work didn’t challenge him, but there was no getting away from the family business. Volleyball, he loved, and he was starting to realise just how much he liked coaching. Perhaps he had the talent to mentor that he’d never quite had as a player. Maybe something about standing on the sidelines for all those years made him sharper as a coach. It was a challenge, but frustrating, and as well he knew, it had the ability to utterly break you.

Saeko stirred in his arms, her hair flopping on his chest. He twirled a few strands through his fingers, inhaled and settled into a deep, satisfactory sleep.

 

But not a long sleep. Barely four hours after they dropped off, his phone alarm went off. He could feel its hum through the pillow, annoyingly persistent. And with great reluctance, he forced his eyes to open. Hell, he had to move. To stand any chance of making it back with no one noticing, he _had_ to catch the next train.

To make the next train, he first had to get dressed. And there was a problem with that.

“Saeko,” he murmured.

He kissed her cheek, “Saeko.”

“Wazzup?”

“I gotta go.”

“Nooo, stay a bit longer.” She threw her arms across him. “You’re warm and snugly.”

“I can’t. I got to get the next train,” he muttered, and kissed her brow.

“Sleep,” she muttered and clutched him to her.

“Saeko ... I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I have to get the next train, or the team’ll know I’ve been away.”

“So annoying,” she replied and turned away from him.

“Yeah I know... uh ... Saeko...”

“What?”

“I need the shirt. You’re wearing Naoi’s shirt, sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart?” she opened one eye and smiled drowsily. “That’s nice.”

“Can I have the shirt?”

“Mmm, s’pose so.” She shrugged out of it, gave him another grin and sat up. “Sure you won’t stay?”

He gazed at her, taking in the full breasts, the tiny waist and soft swell of her stomach – Jeez, he was so tempted to stay, to abnegate all his responsibilities, but ...  He leant closer and kissed her on the cheek. “You’re beautiful, but I think three times is pushing it... _sweetheart.”_

Yawning, she settled back on the bed, watching as he scrabbled around the bed for the rest of his clothes. “D’you want coffee or anythin’ before ya go?”

He shook his head. “Nope, I’m ... Ah, there it is,” he muttered, retrieving a missing sock from the floor. He turned back to Saeko. “I’ll get somethin’ at the station.”

“Ya lovin’ and leavin’ me, eh, Keishin?” she said mournfully, pushing out her bottom lip.

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m really never gonna call _you_ again, am I,” he said sardonically. Getting to his feet, he struggled into his jeans, frowning slightly at something sticking into him from his pocket. _Oh!_

“Close ya eyes,” he said.

“Why?”

“Hey, did I question you last time?”

She closed them. “You ain’t sneakin’ away, are ya, Keishin, ‘cause I know where ya live.” She was joking, he was sure of that, but there was something a little too forced and casual about her tone.

Reached into his pocket, Keishin crouched down by the bed. “In case you’re worried that I’m the love ‘em and leave ‘em type,” he murmured. “I bought ya somethin’.”

“What is-” She stopped speaking, stopped because Keishin had pushed his other purchase from the pharmacy into her mouth. “Lollipop?” Opening her eyes, she removed it then giggled. “Hey, it’s a whistle-pop. I ain’t had one of these in years.”

She looked at him, both amused and bemused. “Aside from me lovin’ lollipops, why d’ya buy it?”

“’Cause it made me think of you,” he said, kissing her again. “My Gramps favourite movie is _To Have and Have Not_. It’s Bogart and Bacall, and Lauren Bacall has this real famous set of lines. She’s sassy, and bold as brass and she offers Bogart money for some reason – I forget why.  But he says no. He don’t want nothin’ off her, even after they kiss. Then, as she walks away, she offers him the money again, sayin he only has to ...” He broke off from the explanation, and leant closer, tilting his lips to her ear. “’ _You don't have to say anything, and you don't have to do anything. Not a thing. Oh, maybe just whistle’_ –“

“ _’You know how to whistle, don't you, Steve?’_ ” Saeko interrupted with a whisper, and she lifted her mouth for another kiss. “ _’ You just put your lips together and... blow.’_ ”

He couldn’t stop the grin splitting across his face. “You know it?”

“I got grandparents too,” she drawled, raising her eyebrows. “And ... it’s kinda famous. What ya sayin’ to me, Keishin?”

He swallowed, hoping he wasn’t going too far with this. “You only have to whistle, Saeko, and I’ll be there, okay?”

***

The journey was quiet, as he’d expected, and Keishin arrived back at the camp before six. He approached slowly, keeping a look out just in case Hinata or Kageyama’s morning run took in this route. If they appeared suddenly, he could bluff his way out, although he had no real fear they’d rumble he’d been out. He doubted they’d even notice it was unusual for him to be up this early, so focused were they on each other.

So, he kept one eye open for a red-haired figure careening across the fields, or the intense Setter running hell-for-leather to beat his ... his ... Friend? Partner?  Rival?  Keishin wasn’t sure now. He just hoped his oddball duo could work things out because if they could, they had the potential to be unstoppable.

Halfway up the path, he pulled out his cigarettes, intent on lighting one but then he stopped and inhaled the fresh morning air instead. He could see things clearer now. The team were evolving and he was a part of that. Maybe he wasn’t playing, but he was a team player. Always had been.

Sensei had been right. He’d needed a night away to give him a fresher perspective. And Saeko was right. It was better to keep this to themselves because he needed an escape, and he thought, so did she.

With Saeko’s particular brand of escape making him smirk, he picked up his pace, intent on slipping in through a side entrance.

“Did you hear something?” someone whispered.

Keishin came to an abrupt halt.

“Stop jumping at every single sound,” a boy grumbled. “There’s no one here.”

 _That_ voice was very familiar.

 _Hell!_ He scuttled backwards, but at that moment, the front doors opened, and he saw Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya  and Tanaka – of all people – bundling out the door. There was no way he could bluff this out, especially as Saeko would be bringing home game launch goodies from Arisa for her brother. He’d have to take his chance and pray that he could trust Karasuno’s captain to be discreet.

Last time Saeko had told them all that Sawamura was popular amongst the girls. He smiled as he crept closer, wondering which girl he’d got lucky with. Would be amusing to upset his composure ... just a little.

Except ... it wasn’t... it wasn’t what Keishin had imagined. It was so far from what he’d been chuckling over, that he’d rather have fled straight into Tanaka’s arms than face this.

“Oh, Jeez! Sorry, guys!”

Sawamura was there. And he was busy. His hands were busy. They were busy down the jogging bottoms of Karasuno’s vice-captain.

“C-coach-san!” stuttered Sugawara.

“It’s not what you think!” Sawamura said, aghast.

“Uh ... yeah, sure.” Keishin bit his lip, torn between embarrassment and laughter, because as good at speeches as his captain was, there wasn’t a great deal he could do to talk his way out of this. 

“P-Please...” stammered Sawamura. “C-can we talk about this? It’s ... uh...”

Swallowing, Sugawara, looking only a little more composed, faced him. “Our parents would ... um ... _not_ understand. _Please_ , Coach-san, don’t-”

Keishin stared at them. Their faces mirrored each other-guilt, shock, and what looked like _terror_ at being discovered. Of what they assumed their coach was going to do.

Did he _have_ to do anything? Maybe at this point he was supposed to say something about responsibility, or the fact that Sawamura, at least, was underage. If he’d been a teacher, then perhaps he would have done. But, hell, though this weren’t his bag, he had no issue with the pair of them, and he’d hardly been angel at their age.

 “To be honest, guys, I don’t really give a monkey’s about your ... activities _off_ the court. Okay?”

“S-so you won’t say anything about what you saw,” Sawamura asked, still with a plea in his voice and eyes.

 _He’s really scared._ It was so easy to forget, with Sawamura, that he was still only a kid. “What did I see?” Keishin muttered. “’Cept you guys gettin’ up early for a jog.”

“Thank you,” they said in unison, giving him their customary stiff bows.

It was that formality that got to him. It wasn’t as if they were friends. He was eight years older, after all, and they had nothing in common except the team. But ... Keishin had hoped the guys trusted him. And this was the second time he realised they had no real idea about him at all. First they’d thought he’d tear Hinata and Kageyama off a strip (which he might have done, had he not had time to cool off) and now they’d assumed he’d be ... what ... Repulsed? Disgusted? Ready to rat them out?

He had a hold over them, he realised, which someone else might have used to their advantage. But Keishin had always hated being restricted, and the feeling he was owed favours was a sort of bond in itself.

 “Guys,” he said, clearing his throat. “This ... uh ... means you ain’t seen me, either. You certainly ain’t seen me gettin’ back at this time of the morning. I’m trustin’ ya not to talk about us meetin’ like this, okay?”

“Oh!” Sugawara’s eyes widened and there was, for the first time since he’d bumped into them, a glimmering of his wide smile. “No, of course, we’ve seen nothing, have we, Daichi?”

“So ...” Keishin muttered. “As half of Karasuno have just come out the front door, can I sneak in before they catch me?”

“Uh ... sure.” Sawamura stepped to the side and pushed open the door.

Keishin’d given them a lifeline, and they all knew it. He wasn’t going to say a word, and they’d keep quiet. They owed each other, but there was no debt when you were part of the same team.


	8. The Mirror has Two Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APOLOGIES for being so slow updating, but I got caught up with various Christmas fics, actualy Christmas and then I was in a pantomime, so ... yeah ... I will finish this story, so thanks for hanging on.

Keishin‘s dad was sitting at the kitchen table, his face morose as he flipped through a newspaper. Keishin knew that expression, it was one he first remembered from years before when he’d been around eight, and had started to realise things were not all sweetness and light between his parents.

“Shouldn’t you be downstairs?”

Helping himself to coffee, Keishin took a sip before answering. “Mom said she’d do the early shift. I worked late last night.”

“You came in late as well.”

Biting back the response that he was surprised his dad had been around to hear, Keishin shrugged. “Met up with some of the guys after practise, that’s all.”

“The guys, huh?”

“Yeah.” He wasn’t lying. Saeko had been busy rehearsing, and needing to blow off some steam, he’d practised with the Neighbourhood guys, and then gone for a beer after. It had been the first time since he’d got back from Tokyo, three weeks before, that he’d had a chance to properly catch up with them all, and it had been fun.

And now his dad was picking holes in him for having a social life.

“You play too much. You should be thinking about your future, Kei-chan.”

“I’m twenty-six. I work. I coach. I play volleyball.” He shrugged. “That’s what I do now, and what I’ll probably be doin’ in the future, Dad. Unless you don’t want me workin’ in the store no more.”

“That’s not what I mean. When I was your age-”

“You were already married with a kid.  Yep, I know.”

Keishin turned away, not entirely, but if his dad were going to give him another lecture, it would be better if he didn’t see Keishin’s reaction.

“You need to be responsible. We have two stores now, and you’re rushing off to Tokyo every chance you get.”

“Twice!” Keishin exclaimed. “I’ve been twice. And I took it as holiday- unpaid.” Scowling, he glanced back at his dad, and noticed he wasn’t wearing his usual work clothes but shorts and a t-shirt. “Why are you here ... uh ... I mean, why ain’t you opening up the other store?”

“Kouta-kun’s opening up,” his dad replied, adding, “ _He_ relishes responsibility.”

He didn’t snort. Amano Kouta was a local boy, working for buttons to make a little money during his summer holiday. Hired to sweep floors and lug boxes, he was eager and malleable, but no great shakes as a student or worker. “Yeah, well, he’s sixteen, Dad. Bein’ trusted with a key, a broom and a coffee machine is about the highlight of his workin’ life right now. I wouldn’t let him loose on the till at cashin’ up time, though.”

“He’s honest!” his dad snapped, sounding defensive.

“Yeah, but he ain’t the smartest kid on the block.”

“You’re so concerned, why don’t you rush over there and take over?”

Holding his free hand up in front of him, a gesture of placation, Keishin considered. He could take a run out to the other store, he supposed. For one thing, it meant he’d be nearer the cafe Saeko worked at, and could maybe drop in there for a coffee. Then he remembered, she’d said she wasn’t working because she was practising all day.

“Hey, it’s your decision.  And Mum will want me to take over soon.” He blew across his coffee – a delaying tactic – and smiled.  “Unless you’re planning on workin’ side-by-side today. Be quite like old times, won’t it?”

His dad glared and resumed reading his paper, leaving Keishin to finish his coffee. Something gnawed inside of him, and he knew without having to examine it, that it was guilt. But his parents’ endless ruminations on responsibility stuck in his craw when he thought about his life and what he could perhaps have been.

He drained his drink. “Look, if you want I’ll do a shift at the other store, or I’ll take over from Mum early and you could both do somethin’ for lunch.” Clearing his throat, he poured himself more coffee. “I do appreciate you lettin’ me have the time away in Tokyo.”

Sighing, his dad raised a hand and ran his fingers through his hair.  He looked tired, but not with exhaustion, Keishin thought, it was more weariness with life. He got up from his chair, folded his paper and took a step towards the door, pausing only to murmur, “You really think one lunch will fix everything, Kei-chan?”

Before Keishin could even frame a response, he heard the door of the spare room slam shut, and knew his dad wouldn’t reappear.  He exhaled, wondering for what must have been the thousandth time just how his parents had the capacity to reduce him to that eight year old again, feeling responsible for their happiness, thinking that it had to be his fault.

Then he shook himself. None of it was his fault. He wasn’t a kid. They were two grown-ups tired of each other. Their commonalities were the stores and Keishin. Though why they were so desperate to see him married, when both were so miserable, he couldn’t work out.

_Jeez, I musta pissed them off,_ he thought with a smile that was half a grimace. Yawning, he reached for a bowl, half filled it with cereal, then rummaged in the fridge for some milk. There wasn’t any. Too lazy to walk downstairs to the store (plus he really didn’t want his mom nagging at him about the hours he kept) he sat at the table and ate it dry.

He grinned, remembering last night and the guys becoming overly curious after he’d hurriedly checked his phone when Saeko had messaged him goodnight.

“It was Mom!” he’d protested.

“Your mom doesn’t make you smirk like that,” Makoto had laughed. “It’s someone else, someone female, Keishin-san. Don’t deny it!”

But despite the teasing, he’d not admitted anything. Saeko was still tight-lipped on the subject, and he had to agree that sneaking around lent a certain spice to the relationship. Not that it needed spice, but snatched moments, improper rather than proper dates were making him light-headed and eager for more.

_‘Morning sweetheart,’_ he tapped into his phone. ‘ _How was rehearsal?’_

He didn’t have to wait long, and that made him smile. Saeko could have pretended she wasn’t available, could have made him wait, but she replied almost immediately.

_‘Good, but exhausting. Do u fancy coming over? house is empty’_

_‘Gotta work – sorry’_

_‘lunch?’_

_‘not sure’_

_‘gotta keep ur strength up’_

He smirked, then sighed because much as he’d love to meet her for lunch, he did have to pull a full shift at the store, especially as he’d managed to rub his dad up the wrong way, which would piss his mom off even more. But ... he wanted to see Saeko – so badly.

_‘Late  lunch?’_ he suggested. _‘I cud get to u at 3’_

_‘I got an hour or so. C u then. xxx’_

***

Keishin knew he looked like an idiot with his mouth gaping open. He struggled to think of something coherent to say, but when Saeko opened the door to him, there was only one word that fell from his lips.

“Wow!”

Saeko giggled and twirled. “You like?”

“Uh ...”  He was gaping again. Like wasn’t the exact word he had in mind.

Saeko was in costume. Keishin assumed it was her wadaiko costume because she’d said they dressed up traditionally. All she was missing was the actual drum.

“Uh,” he repeated.

Tilting her head to one side, Saeko frowned a little. “You don’t like?”

Underneath the happi coat (white with cherry blossom embroidery, twisting around lime green and black trellis on the sleeves) he could see an ivory sarashi, binding her breasts.

“I’m kinda speechless,” he rasped, trying to clear his throat but his mouth was dry. “You look ...” He swallowed and tried again. “Wow!”

She laughed again, a throaty chuckle, reached for his arm and dragged him over the threshold. “I’m gonna take that as a good wow.”

“Is there any other kind?” he murmured, and bending his head, he found her lips with his own. His hands slipped to her waist, stealing under the belt, caressing the silk of her costume, warm to the touch, smooth as her skin. A faint scent of roses wafted towards him, quite unlike the usual jasmine tang of the perfume she wore, far more in keeping with tradition. The contrast sat oddly, but for all that, it was intoxicating.

“You’re eager,” she whispered, and smiling up at him, linking her hands around his neck she pushed closer.

“I ain’t seen you for a while.”

“Two days,” she scolded, then, seemingly with great effort, she pulled away. “I gotta change out of this. I made lunch and don’t wanna get it mucky.”

“Gah! My manga fantasy girl does a runner on me!” he moaned, but released her. “And I know I saw ya two days ago, but that was at the cafe. We weren’t exactly alone.”

“What are ya implying, Keishin-chan,” she teased, then with a small shove on the back, pushed him towards the lounge. “Back in a minute. Make yourself comfortable.”

He’d not been inside the house before, but was pretty sure the room wasn’t usually set out this way. There was a sofa, chairs, a low table and a TV, but all had been pushed to the edges. In the centre, Saeko had laid out a picnic rug, and on that, she’d placed plates and chopsticks. And in the middle of the rug, there was an ice bucket containing four small bottles of beer.

Belatedly removing his shoes and placing them in the porch, he sat on the floor. “This looks ... uh ... good,” he called out.

“Are you okay havin’ a beer at lunch?” she replied. “Ya ain’t gonna collapse on me, are ya? Don’t want a repeat of Tokyo.”

“Ha ha. I can have one or two. I ain’t drivin’.”

“Cool!”   She reappeared, dressed in an overlarge t-shirt hanging off her shoulder, and cut down shorts, tight on her bum. Carrying a tray, she handed it to him, before lowering herself to the ground. “Sushi.”

“You made this?” he said, amazed at the array in front of him.

“Some of it,” she muttered. “The norimaki came from the cafe. I fried the inarizushi, which is why it doesn’t look as good.”

“Looks good to me,” he said, and picking one up, he popped it in his mouth. “Tastes good. You have a knack for this.”

She shrugged. “Like I told ya, I can do the basics, but I get bored.”

“Tell me about it. Baking pork buns for school kids to munch on ain’t exactly what I went to college for,” he said, then shook his head. “Sorry, don’t mind me.”

She helped herself to sushi, but her eyes were on him, thoughtful and concerned. “Work gettin ya down?”

“A bit. But ...”

He pulled a face, opened a beer, then handed it to her. She responded by opening one for him, and they chinked their bottles together.

“But what?” she persisted.

“Family business. Not much I can do about it.”

“No room for manoeuvre, huh?” she said sympathetically.

He wrinkled his nose and blew her a kiss, trying to stop the dip this afternoon was taking. “Not yet, anyway.”

“You can talk to me, ya know?” she said. “I do get it. Family obligations, and all that.”

“Yeah, I know,” he replied. Picking up a nori-roll, he lent across the blanket and fed it to her, grinning when the rice stuck to her lip. “Not now, though, okay?”

She smiled at him. “Sure. Eat up, then maybe I’ll give ya a back rub.”

Grinning back, he took a gulp of beer, put down his chopsticks and rolled his shoulders. “I’m suddenly not that hungry.”

With an over dramatic eye roll then a smirk, Saeko got to her feet, sat on the sofa, and pulled Keishin towards her. He sat, straight backed, between her legs and tilted his head up so he could meet her eyes.

“You carry on eatin’,” she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. “Leave me to my work. My gods, you’ve got so many knots in your shoulders, Keish. What ya been doin’?”

“Uh, nothin’ different. Had a game with the guys.” He cried out then groaned half pleasurably, half in pain as she dug her thumbs in, working away at the muscles.

“Have fun?”

“Mmm.” He squirmed a little under her touch. “They were raggin’ me about you.”

She stopped. “They know.”

“No,” he said, and lifting his hand, he trapped hers, giving it a small squeeze. “I ain’t said a word. It was your ... uh ... goodnight text. I musta blushed or somethin’.”

“Ah.” She giggled. “What can I say? I was tired and missin’ ya.” She hummed a little then tutted. “Take your shirt off.”

“Uh  ... it ain’t that bad, is it?”

“No ...” He heard the pause in her voice and could practically feel the twitch of her lips burning though his back. “I’m thinkin’ about that text, and how you didn’t reply.”

“I did!”

And now her mouth was touching his neck, and her fingers were sliding down his back, reaching to the hem of his shirt. “Not properly, Kei-chan,” she whispered.

Turning, he allowed her to take off his shirt, then moving up next to her, Keishin slid his hands under her shirt. His eyes widened. “You’re still wearing your sarashi.”

“Mmm, thought you might like that.”

Was now the time to admit that the only sarashis he’d ever undone were his own? And that was just the once, when his parents had dressed him up at the age of eight for a festival. “Uh... how ... um ... where... where do I start?” he spluttered.

Taking his hand, Saeko guided it to her waist. “The end is tucked under there,” she said.

His fingers suddenly felt like thumbs, not at all nimble, but fumbling. He tried to laugh, to joke his way out of his ineptness, but Saeko edged closer, sitting half on his lap, and started to kiss him.

“Missed ya last night,” she whispered.

“Mmm.” He wasn’t sure if he should roll up the binding, or just unravel it. His fingertips traced her ribs. She breathed harder and licked his ear. He dropped the bandage. 

“Tch!”

Giggling, she pulled away. “This ain’t at all like the movie.”

“Uh ... which one?”

“You know. That Shakespeare one, where she’s disguised as a boy and he unravels her.”

“Not seen it,” he muttered, and reached for her but she stood up, still laughing as the bandage hung off her.

She ruffled his hair, her fingers raking through his locks and tugging at the hair band. “Come on. Bedroom,” she murmured. “Bring your beer.”

It was when they were on the bed, Keishin finally having divested Saeko of her sarashi so he could concentrate on undoing her shorts, that they heard the door.

“What’s that?” Saeko jerked her head up.

“Noth-” He started to say, but just as he was about to resume, an unmistakeable voice hurtled towards them

“Nee-san!”

“It’s Ryuu!”

“Nee-san, are ya home?”

“Say yer not!” Keishin hissed.

Saeko shot up, her arm half-covering her breasts. “If I say anything, then he’ll know I’m here!”

“You know what I mean,” he whispered. His fingers plucked at the loops of her shorts, tugging her back to him. “Maybe he’ll go away.”

“Are you sure it’s okay for us to be here, Tanaka-kun?”

“Who’s that?” she asked.

“Sounds like Sugawara,” Keishin whispered.

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll get the DVD, you ... er ... you guys take a seat,” he said as he clumped up the stairs.

“Um, Tanaka-kun.” It was Azumane talking now, hesitant and wary. “It looks as if your sister has ... um ... compan- ow!”

“Maybe we could go to mine,” Sawamura said, his voice slow and cautious. “Your sister might not appreciate us all barging in like this.”

“Hell!” Saeko reached over to a chest of drawers, pulled out a bra and hurriedly fastened it, before pulling her shirt back on. “They musta seen the picnic.”

“Not hard to miss. Uh ... what’s the plan? I’m guessing you don’t want me to appear.”

“Uh ... yeah, not the ideal time to tell Ryuu I’m seein’ his coach as he walks out my bedroom” she replied, chewing her lip. “Um ... maybe they’ll go soon.”

“If they’re plannin’ on watching a DVD of a match, then they’ll be here a while.” He considered, adding, “Depends on the match, though. If it’s the Brazil final, then they’ll be a while, ‘cause there’s a series of amazing back attacks.  Germany, too. If it’s Britain, then there’s only one bit worth watchin’ so they might – OW!”

“SHHHH!”

“Don’t thump me then!”

“Saeko! Are ya home?”

“We can’t pretend now,” she muttered. “At least I can’t, but ... uh ... you could stay here, or sneak out.”

He sat up, and pulled on his own shirt, thanking whatever deity had prompted him to bring it with him. “I need to be at practise before them to let Kageyama in the gym.”  Then he closed his eyes. “I can get out the window, but, Saeko, my trainers are in the porch. They’re kinda recognisable.”

“Oh ... kay, I’ll get out there. You stay here. And keep quiet, yeah?”

“Don’t worry,” he said hoarsely, “I ain’t keen of bein’ discovered like this, either.”

“You ashamed of me now, Keish?”

“Hey, don’t put words in my mouth!” he argued, and pulled her down to him. “I just need to have a little bit of authority, and with half my team lustin’ after ya, I don’t want them shootin’ daggers at me.”

After brushing her lips on his cheek, she wriggled off him and the bed, heading towards the door.

 “Hey guys!” she greeted them. “What yer doin’ here? No practise?”

“Later,” he heard Sawamura say. “Your brother said we could watch a DVD here, if that’s okay with you, Saeko nee-san?”

“Sure! No problem!” she squeaked, far too cheerfully.

Sugawara coughed. “Uh ... we thought you might have company. The lounge is ... um ...”

“Ah, yeah, I did. Ryuu-chan, ya just missed Kimi.”

“Who?”  His voice was loud, it was obviously his bedroom and not their dad’s next to hers.

“The waitress I work with. C’mon, you know who I mean,” Saeko said, and Keishin could imagine her eyes twinkling. “She’s the cute one you always blush around.”

“Nee-san. Shut uuuup!”

“Anyway, we didn’t eat much, so ... help yourselves, guys, but not the beer, okay!”

Then, just as Keishin heard Azumane stutter his thanks (he could totally picture him reddening) Sugawara called out. 

“I left my bag in the porch,” he said. “I hope that’s okay.”

“Uh, sure, honey, that’s not a problem.”

Watching the door, Keishin listened as she walked down the stairs, keeping up the flow of conversation, teasing her brother and Noya, who’d obviously just barrelled through the door.

“Lookin’ even cooler, Yuu! What does your Mom feed ya?”

“Neesan!”  he yelled. “You sticking around with us?”

“Don’t think Ryuu would like me joinin’ ya,” she replied. (Keishin marvelled at how quickly she’d regained her composure.)

“Yeah.” He was huffy, obviously still irked that she’d mentioned Kimi in front of the team.

“What are you watching? Would I like it?”

“Volleyball match, and no ya wouldn’t!”

“Oh ...”  There was a pause. Keishin shuffled to the door, opening it a crack so he could hear.  “What match?”

“Why ya askin’?”

“Ain’t I allowed to be interested?” she questioned. “Never know, I might come and watch ya one day.”

“What?” he yelped. “No, no, ya don’t -“

“It’s one from the Olympic matches,” Sugawara cut in. “Australia against Italy.”

Keishin groaned. It had been a five set match; they’d be there for the rest of the afternoon. Slinking back to the bed, he propped himself up with her pillows and let out a breath.  First time in Saeko’s bedroom, nearly in her bed, and he hadn’t expected it to end up like this.  He wanted a cigarette but guessed the smell would permeate and give the game away quicker than him actually appearing. Idly, he perused the room. It was tidy and cleaner than his room (although that wouldn’t be hard) but not oppressively so. Over the wardrobe, she’d hung her wadaiko costume, which had caused the door to open to reveal some clothes stuffed inside. The bookshelves were full, but the books weren’t arranged in height order, or by sets, he noticed. He felt comfortable here, and smiled.  

_‘Not the ideal time to tell Ryuu I’m seein’ his coach,’_ she’d said. So, maybe it wouldn’t be a secret forever, and perhaps one day he could smoke a cigarette in her room without it causing trouble. 

“They’re watching some Olympic match,” she whispered, and slithered back into her room. “I tried shuttin’ the door, but then the big guy needed the loo, so it’s open again. I got these, though.”

She threw the trainers at him, one at a time.

“D’you think your brother saw ‘em?” he asked, not wanting to think what Tanaka would do if it clicked his coach was currently in his sister’s room.

“Uh, he’d have kicked off by now,” she said, then giggled and sat on the edge of the bed. “We got lucky. Sugawara dumped his bag on top of them.”

“Ah!” Keishin raised his brows, then whistled through his teeth. “Uh ... that might not be luck, sweetheart.”

“Hmm?” Her hand, which had been edging towards his thigh, stopped mid way on his knee.

“There’s kind of a chance that he ... uh ... knows about us.”

“WHAT!”

“Shhhh!” he hissed, and shuffled up the bed to her. He took her hand. “Look, he saw me coming back into the camp in Tokyo, and ... uh ...”

She snatched her hand away. “You told Sugawara! Keishin, what the fuck!”  

“No, no, ‘course not,” he assured her. “But, look, you sent Tanaka that game from Arisa, so everyone knew you were in Tokyo, and ... uh ...” He swallowed, and grabbed her hand again, bringing it to his lips. “He’s not an idiot, Saeko. And I’m pretty sure Sawamura saw me lookin’ at ya in the cafe. But neither are gonna say anything.”

She slapped him on the arm with her other hand. “How do you know that? Jeez, I don’t want this being the talk of the locker room before I’ve had a chance to tell Ryuu. Don’t you get that?”

“Yeah I get it,” he muttered and started to pull on his trainers, ready to leave, to jump out the fucking window before she pushed him.

 A cry from downstairs snapped their attention back to the more pressing problem. Saeko groaned.

“Sorry. Just don’t wanna upset things,” she mumbled. “And them knowin’ is kinda too close for comfort. They might tell, Keish.”

“Nah.” He gulped and shook his head. “Look, if I tell ya somethin’ then ya gotta promise ya won’t say a word, okay?”

She frowned. “Should you be tellin’ me?”

He inched closer and pecked her on the nose. “I trust ya.”

“Go on, then,” she whispered, smiling slightly.

“Okay. When Sugawara caught me sneakin’ back, he was ... um ... not alone.”

Her mouth formed a perfect ‘o’, and then her eyes twinkled. “Was he with Sawamura? Like ... um ... a couple?”

“Uh ... yeah. You don’t seem surprised.”

Giggling, she draped her arms round his neck. “I saw them in the cafe together once. Gave ‘em a real shock when they realised the gobby waitress was their kouhai’s sister.”

And all at once, she was light again, not angry, not anxious about her brother, but happy and sweet and smiling up at him.

“Saeko...” he muttered, and moved his thumbs in circles on her stomach. “That game’s gonna keep them occupied for a while ...”

***

 

By shinning down the drainpipe, he managed to escape Saeko’s room before the match had finished. He grinned up at her, waving a good bye as she blew him kisses, then vaulted over the front garden fence. He laughed as he ran down the street. Twenty-six years old and sneaking around like a grounded sixteen year old. It might not be adult, but he had to admit it was fun. Slowing his pace, he took the next left, heading towards the gymnasium. He’d cut it fine but would still be there for Kageyama, so took out his cigarettes and lit one. As he inhaled, he felt a lock of hair flop onto his forehead.

_Damn, musta left my band in her room. Maybe I should go back home._

But that would cause his mom to ask questions, and he really didn’t have time to give her the answers that would satisfy her, not if he was going to be on time for Kageyama.

Pushing his hair back with his fingers as he stared at his reflection in a shop window, he tweaked it so the rest of the gel held it in place, then carried on walking.

 

The half hour session with Kageyama went well. His accuracy was improving not just day bu day, but hour by hour. Sometimes, it took Keishin’s breath away just how good his Setter was. Sure, he was a prodigy, but he was also a kid that worked hard to improve.  However much someone could be called a genius, they still had to practise, to stop that talent wasting to nothing. Labels attached themselves to people like Kageyama and Nishinoya, but they could be as harmful too if they failed to live up to expectations.

“Good work. You’re really getting it, Kageyama-kun,” he said, patting him on the back.

Bowing, Kageyama retreated to the back of the court and started to spin the ball, his prelude to a serve. Keishin leant against the wall and glanced out of the window. He could see the others fetching up, Hinata on his bike, swerving around Sawamura and Sugawara. Nishinoya and Azumane – mismatched in size but not talent – strolling more leisurely behind them, Ennoshita, Narita and Kinnoshita chatting as they walked,  and then right at the back, kit bag over his shoulder, Tanaka running to catch up.

_He looks happy enough_ , Keishin thought as he walked through the door.

“Okay, gather up,” he called, and stared straight at Tanaka, just to make sure. “What ya been up to since yesterday, Tanaka-kun?”

“Uh ...” He pulled something out of his bag. “We were watching one of the DVDs you gave us, Coach-san.”

“Learn anything?” he asked, opening up the question to all of them.

“Could say that?” Sugawara whispered to Sawamura, who was having trouble keeping his face straight.

“There were some good synchronised attacks from the Italians,” Sawamura said, struggling to keep his voice level. “They’re not as good as the Brazilians because they seemed more ... um ... predictable.”

“They still beat the Australians convincingly, though,” Sugawara put in. “Even if something is predictable, it doesn’t mean it won’t work.”

“Good point,” Keishin replied, rapidly trying to gain ascendency over the pair of them. He paused and glared at them.  “We can, for instance predict that Oikawa’s serve is a match winner, but that doesn’t mean we can’t stop it.”  He clapped his hands.  “Okay, get changed, then out here for stretches and receives.”

Wheeling the volleyball basket to the net, he bounced a ball idly as he waited for them. The thought of Oikawa’s serves loomed large in his mind. Usually they started practise with receives, but seeing Tanaka approach Azumane, it reminded him that both wing spikers had been upping the power on their serves and that he should probably use the first part of the practise honing their techniques. He strolled across intent on telling them all of the change of plan. Azumane, in particular, appreciated time to focus his thoughts.

 “Asahi-san,” Tanaka was saying.

“Hmm?” Azumane  paused and turned to face him

Tanaka tilted his face, then frowned looking puzzled. “Oh ... nothing, sorry.”

“Guys, one thing,” Keishin began. “I want ya to start with serves ... ” He trailed off, taken aback by the look of bewilderment and horror leeching across Tanaka’s face.  “Tanaka-kun? Serving ain’t a problem, is it?”

“I-It’s y-yours -” Tanaka stuttered. He exhaled, and a strange gurgled groan ruffled from his throat. Leaping backwards, he careened away from Azumane and the other team members, away from the changing room and back across the gymnasium floor.

“Tanaka,” Sawamura called. “C’mon, we’ve got to get changed.”

 “No ... uh ... yes ... no. I gotta go.”

“Why?” Sawamura barked. “Tanaka, stop mucking around.”

“Sawamura-kun,” Keishin said, not looking at his captain, but instead focussing only on the boy in front of him, who was staring into his eyes with fury and incomprehension. “Get changed. I’ll speak to Tanaka. If we ain’t back soon, start the practise. Serves first.”

“I gotta go home -”

Keishin grabbed Tanaka’s arm. “No, ya don’t,” he muttered. “Come on, outside.”

“Don’t wanna speak... don’t want...” He shook off Keishin’s hand, and stared at him again, his eyes flickering to his hair, and then he eyed him directly.  “I thought it was Asahi-san’s,” he mumbled.

Again, he placed his hand on Tanaka’s arm, cupping his elbow and steering him towards the door. And this time Tanaka didn’t pull away. They reached the outside. The door closed behind them and Keishin, after satisfying himself that none of the team were following, stood with his arms by his sides.

“I s’pose yer gonna tell me you forgot it. Or you decided not to wear one today, or it broke or somethin’,” Tanaka babbled.  “’Cause yer thinkin’ ‘Tanaka’s a dumbass. He’ll believe anythin’ I tell him.’”

“I don’t think that,” Keishin said quietly. He licked his lips. “Do you have somethin’ you want to say to me?”

 Tanaka opened his mouth to speak, then he froze and shook his head. 

“Don’t matter that I’m yer coach. You ask, I’ll answer. Okay?”

There was a long, slow pause. Keishin didn’t break eye contact, but stayed where he was. Tanaka took a breath, then squaring his shoulders, he flexed and stuck his neck out – an intimidating gesture, but one Keishin realised Tanaka used when he felt cornered and didn’t know what to do.  Then with one hand, Tanaka reached into his kit bag, and pulled out a black elastic strap. The black strap that Keishin thought he’d left in Saeko’s bedroom.

“I found this on the sofa,” Tanaka rasped. And then, folding his arms across his chest, he cleared his throat.  “It’s yours, ain’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN


	9. Marked Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual apologies for delays.

Part of this chapter has been inspired by this stunning artwork ([the bottom picture)](http://crollalanzaa.tumblr.com/post/113862939026/i-like-to-look-at-your-back-twitter-stuff) from Alex [(i-like-to-look-at-your-back](http://i-like-to-look-at-your-back.tumblr.com/)) who is an incredibly talented artist and a really lovely person (and is so so so so supportive - go and give her some love)

The song is Adele 'I'll be Waiting' which is something I sing when I'm in my kitchen. 

* * *

 

 

 _“But we had time against us,_  
_And miles between us,”_  
 _The heavens cried,_  
 _I know I left you speechless’_ ,”

Without an audience, Saeko sang at the top of her voice as she finished washing the dishes. The boys hadn’t left a lot of mess, and she was grateful they’d cleared up what was essentially her lunch, but she wanted it tidy for when her dad came back. Not that he’d notice, particularly, but at least it left one less thing for him to moan about.

She giggled, thanking whatever deity had been watching over her, that she’d taken Keishin into the bedroom, ‘cause if Ryuu and half the team had walked in on them ... then... “Phewy!” She fanned her face. It didn’t bear thinking about. About to put the last spoon away, instead she twirled it between her finger and thumb and held it to her mouth.

  
_“But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,_  
_And I see my future in you._  
 _I’ll be waiting_ \---”

Her phone rang. She grinned; it was Keishin’s ring tone.

“ _I’ll be waiting for youuuu_ ,” she sang exuberantly and off key.

“Hey there, Saeko, we ... uh ... have a situation.”

“Huh!” Instantly on guard, she dropped the improvised microphone. “What’s up?  Is it Ryuu?  Is he hurt?”

“Uh...” She could hear the hesitation in his voice, and something like nerves. In her mind, he was patting the back of his head as he spoke to her, a gesture she’d seen him do when he was cornered. “He’s not injured, but can you get over here?”

“Why?” Where is he?”

“He’s right in front of me.”

“Can you give me some kind of hint, Keishin? Like, is this school trouble? Do I need to put some decent ‘don’t-expel-my-brother’ clothes on?”

“Not school trouble.” He cleared his throat, and she imagined him squaring his shoulders. “Your brother knows about us.”

“WHAAAAAT!”

“Hey, hey, calm down. It’s okay. Just ... you might wanna-”

“I’m on my way. Fuck, Keishin. Why d’ya have to tell him?”

“I didn’t,” he muttered. “He’s standing _right_ next to me, by the way.”

“I c’n hear you!” Ryuu yelled. “And don’t bother coming over!”

“Let me speak to him.”

Keishin must have handed the phone to Ryuu because his snarling breaths were unmistakeable. “Ryuu-chan-”

“Don’t call me that! I ain’t a kid”

She swallowed. “No, you ain’t.  Okay, I’m comin’ over and I’ll talk to you. Wait outside for me, will ya?”

“I got practise.”

“I’ll be quick, okay? Just give me ten minutes, Ryuu-ch... uh ... Ryuu.”

She heard him suck his teeth, and then the next voice on the line was Keishin’s. “He’s nodding and is sitting on the steps. I’ll wait with him till ya turn up.”

“Thought you had practise,” she said as she grabbed her jacket and keys.

“Sawamura can take over for a bit,” he muttered. “See ya soon, yeah?”

The journey from the Tanaka house to High School took twenty minutes on foot. By motorbike - seven minutes, providing there were no traffic problems.  Saeko, cutting through every asshole daring to be on the road, completed the journey in four.

She screeched to a halt outside the school, debated leaving the bike in a designated space, then thought better and revved up again, driving past the school car park, and round the back to the gym.  Ryuu was waiting, no longer sitting on the steps, but leaning forwards on the railing, chewing at a hangnail. Keishin was there, too, hands by his side, non-confrontational, and close, but not too close to her brother.  She braked slowly, taking time now they’d seen her, taking breaths to calm herself.

“Hey there, Ryuu,” she called, after pulling off the helmet. She raised her hand to him then flicked it towards Keishin. “Do you mind if I have a quick word with your coach?”

“So ya can get your stories straight,” Ryuu snapped. “You gonna spin me a line, sis. Somethin’ about how he was only round our house to wait for me?”

She blinked, unused to the hostility. Sure they rowed a lot, didn’t most brothers and sisters? But this was different.  “Uh ... no, that’s cool. I’ll just talk to you. Keishin ... uh ... Coach, you c’n leave us.”

“You sure?” Keishin asked. She nodded. “Okay, well, uh ... Tanaka found my hair band.”

She glanced over to him, he stared at her, and she nodded, understanding. It was Tanaka who’d made the connection, and not Sugawara or any of the other guys who’d let it slip. Touching Keishin on the arm, giving him a light squeeze, she nudged him back towards the gym door, and then turned to Ryuu.

“Wanna grab a drink?”

“I got practise,” he muttered. “You said this wouldn’t take long.”

“Right.” She smacked her lips together. “So, I’m guessin’ you’re thinkin’ all sorts of bad things about me, yeah? And your coach. S’pose it ain’t nice and in your position, I’d probably wanna punch something. Or someone. But ... uh ... the Coach is your sensei, Ryuu, so ya can’t-”

“I don’t want to hit him.” Ryuu stopped chewing his nail. He looked astonished that the thought had crossed her mind.

“Oh... okay.” She stepped tentatively towards him. “You’re pissed at me, then?”

He shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Only ‘maybe’?” she asked, and tried a smile, but Ryuu glared at her. “I do like him, you know?”

“Do ya?”

She nodded. “And you like him, don’t ya?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Then ... um ...” She took the final step, and reaching out, tugged on his arm. “Why ya mad?”

He scowled, but didn’t pull away. “’Cause ya didn’t tell me. And I feel like a dumbass.” He was back to chewing his nail, but the look he directed at her was less hostile now. “How long ya been together?”

“Uh ... since that first training camp, I s’pose,” she considered.

He screwed up his face in abject horror.  “WHAT?  You were ... together ... kissin’ and ... uh ... stuff ... when I was there? When all the guys were there!”

“No. NO!” she yelped. “Uh ... I meant we got on well when I joined the coaches for a drink. Then he stayed for coffee that time you all came to the cafe to give me the bracelet.” She smiled more to herself than Ryuu. “We got chatting and ... um ... decided to go and see a film.”

“So ... what ... a month?”

“Six weeks,” she amended. Then she nudged him. “It’s not really a problem, is it? You like him, after all.”

“S’pose not,” he mumbled. But he was scowling. “The guys are gonna take the piss, though. ‘Specially my senpais.”

Saeko grinned at him, knowing two of his particular senpais would rather bite their tongues off than ruffle any more feathers. “Well, ya don’t have to tell ‘em,” she said, “but you’re always sayin’ that Karasuno are an attacking kind of team, so ... um ... what d’you say to a pre-emptive strike?”

“Huh?”

“Get in there and tell ‘em first, Ryuu.”

“Hey, you all right out here?” Keishin had poked his head out the door. “Only I wanted to start some serve practise, but ...” He faltered on seeing them so close, Saeko pulling on Ryuu’s tracksuit front.  “Sorry, take all the time ya need.”

Ryuu glanced across at his coach, and then back to Saeko, a sudden grin emerging.

“Hey, Coach-san?” he asked. “Can I ask ya somethin’? Not as my coach or sensei.”

She watched him brace himself, and then he looked Ryuu directly in the eye. “Go ahead, Tanaka-kun.”

“This thing with my sister-”

“Mmm, what about it?” He sounded wary, not having the measure of his wing spiker yet, but Saeko knew her brother and had caught the intention in his tone.

“Does that mean we’re kinda like related?”

Astonished, Keishin barked out a laugh, the sound causing Takeda and Kiyoko to peer out the window. “Yeah, sure, if that’s what ya want, Tanaka-chan,” Keishin replied, and smirked. “Only, I should warn ya. When I was training under my Gramps, he _never_ took it easy on family. Quite the reverse.”

Giving his arm another squeeze, Saeko stood on tiptoes and pecked a small kiss on Ryuu’s cheek. He squirmed away from her – as he always did – but other than that, he didn’t complain.

“I need t’ get back inside,” he muttered.

“Sure,” she whispered. “Thanks for listening, and ... uh ... we’ll have a better talk later, right?”

He scowled, his eyebrows meeting in the middle. “I ain’t listenin’ to any mushy stuff. And ...” He flashed Keishin a stern look. “I don’t want you two kissin’ in front of me.”

“Okay.”

“But if ya wanna buy some melonpan and let me off tidyin’ my room...”

And now Saeko laughed, a full belly laugh rippling through her throat and shaking her shoulders. Releasing Ryuu, she cuffed him over the head. “Get back in there and practise.”

 

If she’d been expecting that to be the end of the matter, then she’d have been mistaken, but Saeko was wise enough to know, that Ryuu’s about turn didn’t necessarily mean he was happy about the situation.

But her rehearsal had been long and there’d been no real time to muse on anything until she was on her way home. The one thing she didn’t want Ryuu doing was telling their dad. Not that she thought he would, as their relationship comprised of grunts and shouting. To Ryuu, their dad was someone he lived with, that was all – or so he tried to pretend. But Saeko knew he sought approval, ached for it sometimes, and needed support. Only that morning at breakfast, he’d cleared his throat mentioning the following weekend where they’d be back in Tokyo. Prompted, Saeko had joined in, asking when the next official match was. He’d told her and she’d asked idly whether he’d like her to come along.

“Uh ... ya don’t have to,” he’d muttered. His attention had been on their dad and not her. “But ... uh ... we don’t get a lot of followers and some of these teams have a like whole cheer squads.”

She’d bored her eyes into the back of her dad’s head, but he’d been oblivious, sipping his coffee and flicking over pages in his paper.

“Shame that,” Saeko had persisted. “I remember a whole squad of us watching Karasuno the year they got to Nationals.”

“You went to Tokyo?” Ryuu’d frowned. “I don’t remember that.”

She’d shaken her head, suddenly solemn. “I went to the Prefecture final, not Tokyo.” Not adding that she would have liked to, had been set to, before fate in the form of her dad had intervened. “Was great, though, getting behind the guys.  Shame ya don’t get much support. Must help ya.”

Shrugging, Ryuu had drained his juice. “Yuu fires us up, and sometimes the other team’s fans get us goin’ too.”

“Put that in the sink before you leave,” their dad had snapped.

Pulling up to the house, she could only see the light from the sitting room, which either meant they were watching TV together (which would an improvement) or else her Dad wasn’t home. As soon as she opened the front door, she realised it was the latter. Ryuu was gaming; she could hear the unmistakeable sounds of gunshots and cars screeching through the house. If her dad had been around, he’d have yelled at him to play in his room, but Ryuu was obviously taking advantage of his absence, to use the bigger TV.

It also meant he was hyped up and maybe a little aggressive himself.

“Hey, have ya eaten?” she called.

“Uh-huh.” His head was down, not looking at her, but intent on the screen.

“Want anything else?”

“Nope. FUCK THAT!” he yelled, shooting one of the gunmen.

“Hot chocolate?”

“GET IN THERE! Nope.”

“I got marshmallows.”

“I’m fine.”

She stepped into the room, not liking the attitude, but then she’d thought it had all gone a little too well earlier, and much as she’d have given anything to crash in bed, leaving Ryuu to fester wouldn’t work. He’d find some other outlet for his frustration, and not necessarily a good one. The playstation was new, but that wouldn’t stop him throwing the controller against the wall in frustration.

Waiting for a break in the game, she tried again. “Ryuu-chan.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“What’s up?”

“Nothin’.”

“Practise okay?” She hovered beside him, then made a decision and plunged next to him on the sofa.

“It was fine,” he muttered and edged away.

He was still in his kit, hadn’t showered and his legs appearing from his shorts showed a couple of new grazes and bruises from his exertion. (She’d long stopped worrying about his minor scrapes, figuring if he really was hurt he’d yell about it.)

“But you’re pissed at me for something, aren’t ya?” she said.

“Nop-” He bit his lip, smothering the automatic denial. A year ago, he’d have kept up the pretence, but now, Ryuu was shaking off some of his awkwardness. The glare he shot at her wasn’t friendly, but at least he was confronting her.

“He was here, wasn’t he?”

“Uh ... yeah, you know that, Ryuu. You found his hair ba-.”

“I mean when the guys were here,” he muttered, and looked away. “You was in your bedroom, weren’t ya?”

 _Shit._ “Uh ...” She took a deep breath. “Yeah, we were.”

“Does Dad know?”

 _You think I’m mental?_ “I’m a grown up, Ryuu. There ain’t much he can do about it now. Besides,” she lied. “We were only listening to music.”

“I didn’t hear nothin’.”

“Headphones,” she said glibly. “And he left fairly soon after you all got here.”

Ryuu stopped glowering. At least he didn’t frown at her, but looked puzzled. “I didn’t hear him leave. And we didn’t have the door shut.”

Giggling, she sat properly on the sofa, curling her legs up under her. “He shinned down the drainpipe. He could hardly show himself to half your team, coming out of my bedroom, could he?  No one was gonna believe we was just listenin’ to music, were they, Ryuu-chan?”

He didn’t chide her for the suffix. Instead, he accepted her story with something like relief. Whether he really believed her, she didn’t know, but it was what he wanted to believe that mattered.

“But ... uh ... you won’t mention it to Dad, right?”

He shook his head, looking fierce again and she thanked whatever stars were lucky in her life, that Ryuu got her. That her brother understood the tightrope they walked because some things bound them to each other and the past more tightly than blood and surname.

“Want some hot chocolate now?”

 “Nah.” He bent over, stretching his free hand to the floor and picked up the controller. The other controller. “Wanna play? This game Arisa sent is really cool. I’ll take it easy on ya.”

Grinning, she accepted and manoeuvring so she was now cross-legged, she sat forwards. “Bring it on, li’l bro.”

They were shrieking at each other and the screen, turning the air blue as they cursed, filling the house with raucous laughter the next second.  For Saeko it felt like another connection between her and Ryuu. They got on, but sometimes she felt it was out of necessity, sticking up for each other because at times they only _had_ each other. But now both were older, they were starting to have fun together, the same way they had as kids building Lego castles and forts out cushions.

“This game is IMPOSSIBLE!” she yelled, screaming when her bike crashed through a wall. “I was steering left.”

“Nah, you over steered,” Ryuu cried. “You’re as crap at this as ya are drivin’, Neesan.”

“HEY! I’m a good driver.”

He laughed and raised his eyebrows. “Bet Hinata’ll never-”

The door slammed. Ryuu stopped what he was saying, instantly reaching for the volume control.

“Dad, is that you?” Saeko called out.

“Yep.”

“Shall I fix ya some food?”

“In a bit.” He entered the room, looking tired, but didn’t immediately sit down. Instead, he stood in front Ryuu, taking the controller from him.

“Did you have friends round today?”

“Uh ...” Ryuu stared up at him. “Some of the team came over, yeah. We was watchin’ a game.” He gestured towards Saeko. “Neesan said it was okay, and we cleared up after.”

“It was his senpais and Yuu, Dad,” she said, getting to her feet. “No big deal. They’re good kids. Polite, too.” Touching his arm, she smiled at him, hoping he’d realise that Ryuu had good influences around him that needed to be encouraged.

“Good kids, huh?” He brushed her arm off, and then in a slow but controlled movement, pulled Ryuu up by his shirt. He was shorter than his son, but still intimidating. “Tell me why, Ryuunosuke, they’re jumping out of windows, then?”

“Whaaa-aaat?”

“Climbing down a drain pipe, so I’ve been told,” he seethed, his hand clutching at Ryuu’s shirtfront. “The last thing I need when I get back from work is the neighbours having a go, you hear me. You want friends round here, they gotta behave. This is a good neighbourhood and they don’t need a gang of disrespectful teenagers mucking up their-”

“Dad!” she interrupted. “Dad, it’s okay. It’s not-”

“S-sorry,” Ryuu stammered. His breaths had shortened; his eyes were downcast, not even looking at her. “I’ll ... tell ... ‘em. They won’t do it again. It was a –”

“Too right they won’t. You don’t have them over again, okay. Not until I know you can behave. And you-” he said, switching his attention to Saeko, his mouth shooting blades at her. “You shoulda been in charge. Were you actually here supervising, or chatting away on the phone?”

“It’s my fault,” Ryuu said, and swallowed. “Dad, it was just a joke, okay? One of the guys was ... uh ... we dared him. It won’t happen again.”

“I know! They’re not to come over here, and you ... you can forget about that trip to Tokyo. The drain pipe’s cracked, so I’m not shelling out for trips when I got to pay for your messes.”

“But D-Dad,” he protested. “I can’t not go. It’s just a weekend. I gotta be there. It’s important it’s-” He gulped, but still didn’t look at Saeko. Still didn’t despite the fact their dad was pulling him closer, whilst tearing his life apart. “The trips been played for.”

“Then you can sell this bunch of crap,” he said coldly, waving the controller in Ryuu’s face. “Or you can work off the debt, starting with fixing the damn thing.”

“Dad it wasn’t-”

“Don’t matter, sis,” Ryuu warned, and at last he looked at her, a resolve shining in his eyes. “I c’n sell some stuff. B-but, please, I gotta go to Tokyo with the guys.”

But Saeko wasn’t having it. Not now. “Be quiet Ryuu-chan. It’s fine. Dad,” she murmured, “it wasn’t one of his friends. It was one of mine.”

For a moment, her dad’s grip on Ryuu tightened. It was as if he still thought the situation was still his son’s fault. Or maybe he hadn’t heard her. “What?”

She didn’t falter, or cower, or take a step away. She met his gaze, calmly, even if inside she felt afraid, as if she was seventeen again. “You heard me. The man was jumping out of my bedroom, okay?” Stepping closer, she clutched his arm, the arm holding Ryuu. “Let go, Dad. It’s got nothing to do with Ryuu.”

“You had a boy in your room,” he stated, his voice quiet, expressionless.

“Not a boy, no,” she said, not meaning to push it, but trying to emphasise the fact that she was an adult now.

Her dad dropped Ryuu, letting go of his shirt, and unceremoniously pushing him back to the sofa. And then he turned, his hand still raised, and faced her.

Saeko didn’t flinch. Eyeing him warily, she licked her lips. “I’m an adult, Dad.”

“You stupid, stupid, slut!” he whispered.

“No, I’m not,” she said, trying to sound calm, but her throat was constricting and still his hand was in the air, and she knew the blow was coming her way.

“Dad, please... he’s a good guy. And they were just listenin’ to music,” Ryuu said from the sofa.

His eyes narrowed as he processed Ryuu’s information. “What, so your brother knows this boy ... sorry ... man, and yet this is the first I hear. He’s sneaking around my house and my daughter like an alley cat, shinning down a drainpipe like a rat. And that’s okay, is it?”

“He’s not a cat or a rat!” she said, stung. “He’s a decent guy.”

 “Then why was he in your bedroom? Decent guys don’t do that. _Decent_ guys keep their trousers on. But then you’ve never been interested in decent guys, have you? Probably given up on finding a proper job. Need to find someone to take care of you, right? You think this is the easy way?”

“What!” She laughed bitterly, no longer afraid, stung at his hypocrisy. “Don’t you dare,” she muttered, then lifting her chin up, she raised her voice. “Don’t you dare speak to me like that. Or assume things about me. You have no idea. You -”

“Why not!” he roared. “You were dumb enough at seventeen, weren’t you?”

“I AIN’T SEVENTEEN ANYMORE!’ she screamed. “AND YOU SHOUTIN’ THE ODDS AIN’T FAIR, DAD. ‘CAUSE YOU KNOW NOTHIN’ ABOUT ME. NOTHIN’ ABOUT ANYTHIN’.”

“DON’T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!” he yelled, and now his arm was swinging back, and she couldn’t dodge because he’d grabbed her arm with his other hand.

“No!”

The slap never came. Instead, Ryuu had grabbed his dad’s arm, and was pushing him away, standing between the warring pair. “Don’t hit her, Dad. Not again.”

“What are you... why are you ... what?” Stunned by Ryuu’s intervention, waking up to the fact that it wasn’t just his daughter in the room, their dad staggered back, bumping into the wall. His rage no longer blinding him, he slid down to the floor, his head in his hands. “I wouldn’t have hit you,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, you would have,” she snarled, rubbing her arm where his fingers had bit into her skin.

“Saeko...I ...” And now _he_ was pleading.

“What?”

“I don’t want you making the same mistakes, that’s all.”

“A mistake.” She shook her head. “ _Thanks._ ”

“You know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I do.” She reached for her jacket. “I’m going out.”

“Neesan?”

“Won’t be long, Ryuu. Just ... uh ...” She stared down at her dad, and back to Ryuu. Maybe she shouldn’t leave him, but, he’d intervened and she somehow knew he was capable of taking care of himself. And her dad - still on the floor – wasn’t about to lash out. Not again. Not now he’d woken up to himself. “I need to clear my head. Back later.”

 

It was only when she was halfway down the road, she realised her phone had fallen out of her pocket, and she had no money. She’d been intending to take the bus, needing the comfort of her mum, but that was not to be. Huddled into her jacket, she took the turn to the right instead of left.

It started to rain. _Just my luck_ , she thought, and laughed a little. It had rained the first time she’d kissed Keishin. Warm, late-spring rain that neither had minded. Rain that had brought them physically closer, and necessitated the visit to the cinema. This was a downpour. Not cold, but incessant, splashing upwards from the pavement, so before long, even as she ran, she was wet through. She hadn’t quite realised where she going, until she arrived near the one person who last time had provided shelter from a storm.

The store was closing, that much she could see from the half-light shining through the door, but she tried the handle anyway, because Keishin might have forgotten to bolt it.

It was locked.

“Come on, please,” she cried, rattling the handle. “Please.”

The door opened. “We’re closed,” said his mum. She was carrying a rubbish bin, heaving it across the floor to leave outside for the morning.

Saeko backtracked. “Uh ... sorry. I got the time wrong.”

“More like the wrong person,” his mom retorted. Straightening up, she studied Saeko. “You know my son, don’t you.”

“Uh ... yeah, he’s my brother’s coach,” she mumbled. “Is he around?”

“No.” She stepped out of the shop, pushing the bin to the kerb. “He had to sort something out at the other store.”

“Ah, okay... I’ll ... um ...” The rain was easing a bit. She could walk home.

“He won’t be long.”

“Huh?” Saeko turned back from her contemplation of the sky to see Keishin’s mom standing under the awning, with a far more approachable expression on her face.

“You can come in and wait, if you want,” she said, and held her hand, palm upwards, to catch a few drops of rain. “Weather’s awful, and you look as if you could do with drying off. I’ve got coffee, too.”

“Um ...” Why was his mom suddenly looking at her as if she was respectable? The last time they’d met, she’d thought Saeko a shoplifter, but now she looked almost friendly. “If it ain’t ... I mean ... _isn’t_ a problem, then yeah, but I don’t have my wallet.”

His mum chuckled, a small sound escaping her lips. “On the house,” she said, and then smiled. “And you can tell me how long you’ve been seeing my son.”

 


	10. Presence of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information on dining etiquette in Japan:
> 
> 'When drinking alcoholic beverages, it is customary to serve one another, rather than serving yourself.'

Keishin was ten minutes away from home when the van broke down.  He’d heard something stuttering in the engine, but as he’d heard the same noise for the past two months and it had died away pretty quickly, he’d thought nothing of it until the stutter turned to a grind and a clank and then the van crawled to a stop.

“This is all I fucking need,” he groaned, butting his head against the steering wheel.

The day, which had started well, drifting towards the promising despite being discovered by his wing spiker, was now headed for extreme irritation.  For despite his dad’s belief that Kouta was a decent enough boy and capable of responsibility, leaving him in charge of locking up the second store been a mistake.  He’d called, just as Keishin had eaten, because he couldn’t remember setting the alarm, and although he would go back (living only ten minutes away) he now couldn’t find his keys.

His dad unavailable, it had been Keishin who’d set off. Sure enough, Kouta had forgotten the alarm, not only that but he’d left the back door unlocked.

“I found my keys,” he said, grinning as he waved them in front of Keishin’s face.

“Yeah, well you won’t need ‘em!” Keishin replied, snatching them off him.

“I’m supposed to be opening up.”

“Not anymore!” Keishin snapped, and gritted his teeth in annoyance. Kouta’s face fell, and Keishin groaned. “I’ll give ya a lift home. Get in!”

 

There was nothing else for it but to leave the van. Getting out, he managed to push it to the side of the road, locked it up (although there was nothing worth stealing) and jogged home.

The rain pounded the pavements. Puddles everywhere, and with no coat, Keishin was drenched when he made it back to the store. He jangled his keys, deciding to go in through the shop and help himself to coffee and any leftover pork buns.

“That you, Keishin?” his mom asked.

“No, it’s Oda Nobunaga!” he snapped, as he walked in. He glanced round the shop, vaguely surprised to see the light on at the back. “Dad back yet? ‘Cause he’s gonna have to open up in the morning.”

“Not yet,” her voice trilled.

Keishin frowned. His mom was sounding far too reasonable. Shrugging, he decided against the coffee, instead helping himself to a beer from the fridge.

“You have a visitor.”

“Huh?”  His hand stopped just as he was about to crack open the bottle and hearing her footsteps on the stairs, he waited. “Who, Ma?”

With a smile on her face, his mom stayed at the foot of the stairs. “Come and see.”

He raised his eyebrows, resumed opening the bottle, took a swig and then followed her. Why his mum was being so mysterious, he had no idea. It was probably Mori with more video tapes for him to study. Still, it stopped her nagging him about having beer, so he wasn’t going to argue.

“Van broke down,” he said, testing her. “Had to leave it by the side of the road.”

He could see her shoulders tense, but her voice remained even. “You locked it, I hope.”

“Sure, I ain’t dumb like Kouta-kun. I wanted to kick his idiot ass into next week!” He slowed his pace. “Gonna get a towel. Tell Mori I’ll be along in a minute. Could do with getting changed.”

“Mori?” His mom turned, a smile on her face, and he stopped walking because she looked far too knowing and gleeful. “Did I say it was him?”

“Then ...” He stared at her, various scenarios running through his head, each worse than the other. His mom, on occasions, had suggested he should date her friends’ daughters. That’s how it had started, but then one of them had been hauled into the story by her mom, looking horribly embarrassed and he’d only avoided talking to her by serving a sudden stream of customers. That had been a year ago, was his mom now taking it a step further?

“I’m going to my roo- Oh!” His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

Saeko peeked her head round the door of the lounge, a half- resigned half-helpless look on her face. “Hi,” she said. “I ... uh ... got caught in the rain, too, and your mom insisted I come in and take shelter.”

“It’s ... uh ... Tanaka-kun’s sister, ain’t it?” he asked desperately, his eyes flitting from her face -and the smile she was suppressing - to his mom who was staring so intently at him.

“Saeko-kun dropped in to talk to you,” his mom said. “Curious, I thought.”

“Uh... no ... no ... not at all. Her brother plays for the team. Things okay, are they?  He ain’t ill, is he? Or ... uh ...” He stopped speaking, instead raising his hands palms upwards. ‘Why are you here?’ he mouthed.

“She’s here to see her boyfriend, Keishin-chan!” His mom whacked him on the back of his head. “Now stop being a fool, dry off, and then come and join us.”

 

When he got back, having made the quickest change of his life and grabbing a towel to dry his hair, he noticed a few things. First, that Saeko was dressed in his mother’s yoga pants and one of his hoodies (clean thankfully). Her hair was still wet, hanging around her face, so she couldn’t have been here long, and her makeup was smudged. Not just smudged, it looked as if it had been streaming down her face, maybe from the rain, but there was something else. Her eyes were red, and that didn’t come from getting caught in a shower.

“So ... you two have met, then?” he asked, trying to sound breezy.

“Don’t hover, Kei-chan,” his mom ordered, “You’re in the way of the light.”

He sat on the sofa, glancing at Saeko before taking a glug of his beer. “Uh, anyone want a beer?”

“We have coffee. Maybe you should have some.”

“Nope,” he lifted the bottle to his lips, took a smaller sip, before replying, “Ma, can you ... uh ... give me ‘n Saeko some space? Think we got things to talk about.”

She huffed a little, but got to her feet, smoothing her skirt down with one hand, before picking up her coffee. “I’ll be in the kitchen. Make sure you say good night before you leave, Saeko-kun.”

“Uh-huh... I mean, yes, sure thing. I will,” Saeko replied, her lips twitching nervously.

He waited for his mom to leave, waited an extra minute before getting up to close the door, checked she wasn’t lurking, and then patted the seat next to him on the sofa. “So ... you told my ma, yeah,” he began, then swallowed. “Not that I mind. Just ... uh ...”

She shook her head. “She knew, well, I think she’d kinda guessed. She told me she’d realised you were seein’ someone, then ... uh ... I turn up, askin’ to see ya, and she ... um ...” Saeko screwed up her eyes. “If I say she pounced, is that too rude?”

“’Bout right,” he replied, chuckling. “Sorry I weren’t here to ward her off.  Got called to the other store.”

“S’fine,” she sighed and getting up from the chair, she flopped down next to him on the sofa. “Ryuu knows and he’s cool about it, so I ain’t fussed now.”

He kissed the top of her head, letting his fingers ruffle her damp hair. She was stalling, he knew, putting a face on something – he just didn’t know what.”What were you guys talkin’ about?”

“Not much. I told her we’d met ‘cause of Ryuu and had a few dates - that was all.”

He drank more beer, staring up at the ceiling.

“You’ve gone quiet on me, Keishin.”

She was peering up at him, questioning, and he noticed again her eyes rimmed with red.

 “Why are you here, sweetheart?  Is something wrong? Did your brother kick off?” he asked gently.

“Nah,” she said and shook her head, causing her cheek to rub against his chest. “Ryuu’s cool, really he is, just don’t want the guys takin’ the piss. It was ... uh ... my dad. He found out.”

“Ah.” He leant forward, placing the bottle carefully on the table, then leaning back to drape one arm across her shoulders, bringing her in much closer. “Not go well, I take it.”

She was silent for a while. He could hear her breath, not quite even, but there was no tension in her shoulders and when she looked up at him, there was half a smile on her face.

“Not great. You ... uh ... were seen by a neighbour, and broke the drainpipe, or somethin’.”

“Huh?” He frowned. “Not the one I shinned down.”

“Dad says it’s broken.” She shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. Ryuu tried to take the blame, said he’d dared one of the guys, but then Dad said he couldn’t go to Tokyo, so I ... I had to tell him.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine, sweetheart,” he soothed, but the tension was back in her shoulders.  He started to rub them, mirroring what she’d done for him at lunch. He didn’t know her dad, but had picked up that he was no great shakes as a parent – Saeko’s clucking round Tanaka proved that.

“Can I borrow your phone? I should tell Ryuu where I am.”

Reaching into his pocket, he handed it over, watching as she tapped in her brother’s number.  He heard the other number ring, and then she sat up, sitting cross-legged as she waited for him to answer.

“No, it’s me.”

...

“Yeah, I’m at Keishin’s. How d’ya know?”

...

“Ah, course. Yeah, look, I’ll be back soon.”

...

“Nah, I walked. Figured riding wasn’t a great idea.”

...

“’S’cool, I’ll get a bus, or Keishin’ll bring me back.”

...

She smiled ruefully at Keishin, mouthing a quick apology; then getting to her feet, she walked to the window.

“No, I don’t want to talk to him,” he heard her mutter.

...

“Yeah, yeah, I get that he’s sorry, Ryuu-chan, but I ain’t talking to him now.”

...

“Okay, see ya later.”

She clicked the phone off, stared at the screen for a second or two, then walked back to Keishin. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” he murmured. “Now, would you like a beer? Or anything?  Have ya eaten?”

“I’m fine. Just needed to cool off. I kinda yelled at my dad.”

“And I’m guessin’ he yelled back.”

“You could say that.” She sat back on the sofa, not quite as close as before, but accepted his hand in hers. “He was tired. Just come off a shift and one of the neighbours was givin’ him grief, so it weren’t the best time to find out his daughter had had a man in her room.”

“And took it out on you, huh?” he asked carefully, forcing a light tone in his voice, because he was pretty sure that if he sounded as if he suspected something, she’d clam up.

Covering her mouth, Saeko stifled a yawn, then snuggled into Keishin, resting her head on his chest. “Like I said, he shouted at Ryuu first,” she said. “Ah, that kid’s so good at times. He had my back, said he’d sell stuff to pay for the drainpipe, but, then Dad said there was no way he was goin’ back to Tokyo, so I couldn’t let him take the blame for me ... for us ... could I?”

She was trembling, her voice quiet but getting shrill, so he ran his hand up and down her arm, hoping to comfort her.

“I’ll come over and sort out the drainpipe,” he offered in a whisper, then pecked her on the cheek. “What happened then?”

“Nothin’. We rowed, that’s all.”

“A dumb store clerk not good enough, I’m guessin’.”

She raised her head. “It ain’t to do with you, Keish. More the fact of you, I s’pose, or the fact that you were in my bedroom. He knows I’ve had boyfriends and never approves of any of them.  He’s kind of ... um ... protective. Don’t want me gettin’ into ‘trouble’ - as he puts it.”

“That makes three of us,” Keishin muttered, his heart flipping when she flashed him a smile.

But it was temporary, and soon replaced by her biting her lip. “Yeah, he doesn’t trust me, though,” she said and heaved out a sigh. “There’s history, ya see, and it ain’t that pretty, but ... uh ... he caught me with a guy when I was seventeen. I mean-“ She gulped.  “I was with a boy, in my room, and yeah, we ... uh ... were gonna ... do it ... but dad came home early, discovered us and ... um .... lost his shit.”

“Ah.”

“You shocked?”

“Nope,” he replied. “I was doin’ somethin’ similar at seventeen. Be kinda hypocritical for me to be shocked.”

“You said it, buster,” she muttered.

There were other things going on, but he could only think of one thing and that was this feeling he had that she was holding back.

“What happened when he discovered you?”

“Oh gods.” She rolled her eyes. “All kinds of Hell broke loose. The boy was chucked out, yelled at, clipped round the ear and sent away. I was grounded for a month or something. And I never got to Tokyo to see Karasuno play. Annoying that. ‘Cause the boy sure weren’t worth it, after all, and I missed watching the Crows at Nationals.”

“And that was all?”

“Oh, I got a hiding and a half. I swear he was gonna take his belt to me, but ... uh ... Ryuu arrived home at that point...” Shifting slightly, she ran one hand though her hair. “He ran into my room, head down and charged into Dad. ‘Course then Dad lost his shit at Ryuu and gave him a backhander, but I got off the floor, grabbed Ryuu and we did a runner into town ‘til he’d calmed down.”

She stopped speaking, her mind clearly back to the events of four years before, and Keishin felt a swirl of rage in the pit of his gut. How someone could even contemplate hitting her, no matter the provocation, was beyond his comprehension. But she’d refuse to talk if he reacted, so he kept his breathing level, stroked her cheek with his finger,  and when she  tilted her face upwards, he held her gaze.

“This evening, Saeko?”he murmured.  “Did he take his belt to ya?”

“Oh ...” She shivered. “No, no, nothin’ like that. Ryuu stopped him.”

His hand must have gripped because she winced and gently pushed him with her hand. “Hey, I’m okay. He raised his hand ‘cause I was yellin’ but Ryuu was there. And he’s sorry now.”

“You don’t hit girls,” Keishin said woodenly. “There ain’t ever an excuse.”

“And he didn’t, so don’t you go gettin’ riled, Keishin, ‘cause it’s been dealt with, okay?” She wriggled upwards to eye level. “I promise you, I’m fine, and it ‘ain’t an issue.  He’s not whackin’ me every day. It’s been two or three times – max - over the years, all right. Ryuu gets it worse, but even that’s stopped now.”

“Because he’s taller. Cowards don’t hit people who’ll fight back.”

“You seriously tellin’ me, your parents never gave ya a slap?”

“That’s different. I was a boy. And I prob’ly deserved it.”

“And I’m a girl who don’t know when to shut her mouth,” she retorted. “Seriously, Keish, I’m fine. My Dad is a lot of things, but a serial abuser ain’t one of ‘em.”

He calmed down a little, not sure why, but he believed her, and the urge to pound her dad into pulp ceased – at least temporarily.  

“You don’t mind me comin’ by, do ya?” she asked.

Shaking his head, Keishin pulled her closer, manoeuvring his legs until she was half sitting on his lap. His fingers traced patterns on her arm as he smiled down at her.  “I’m happy and honoured you wanted to come to me, ya know that? Makes me feel like the good guy in the movies.”

She giggled and ruffled his hair. “Well, Johnny Depp was busy.”

“Second to him, huh?” He mock-preened. “Still makes me kinda cool and I’m younger.”

“Johnny wouldn’t have broken a drainpipe climbin’ out my window. He’d a jumped and landed on his feet.”

“I BROKE NOTHIN’!” he protested, then laughed ‘cause Saeko was pummelling him softly with her hands, resorting to tickling when he tried to push her off. “Stop, stop! I promise I’ll sort it. I’ll walk you back tonight and speak to him.”

“Don’t you go all alpha-male on me. I got enough testosterone to deal with in that house as it is,” she warned.

“I’ll behave,” he promised and slid his hands to her waist.

“Hmm, I think we’d better leave it for now, though. You’ve got a dangerous glint in your eye, and Ryuu’s told me you’re scary when riled.”

 

When the rain had stopped, and his mom had fished Saeko’s clothes out of the dryer, they took a walk back to her house. He still wanted to come in, wanted to check out her dad for himself, let him know that he also had Saeko’s back, but she was insistent, and after a long lingering kiss in the street against the lamppost, she pushed him away.

“Go home, I’ll text ya if anything happens, but it won’t.”

“I’m still coming over. And it should be before I go away again.”

“Uh-huh, tomorrow, okay? Come for dinner. He’ll be back at seven. Only ... uh ...”

“I’ll turn up after he gets back,” Keishin concluded, smiling at the relief in her eyes. “That way he can’t accuse me of bein’ in his daughter’s bedroom again.”

She winked at him, and patted his cheek. “You’re quite smart for a dumb store clerk, ain’t ya?”

He kissed her again, and although he didn’t want to let her go, wanting to keep her safe in his arms, he realised she needed to be the one to face him. Above all, he trusted her judgement, and was pretty sure Tanaka would be awake and waiting if anything happened.  But still, he hung around, lighting a cigarette and waiting, just in case.

 

“You got her home all right?”

“Uh-huh.”  His mum was up, he thought she would be, and even if he yawned, she wasn’t going to take a hint and let him crash. He helped himself to another beer, ignoring her frown, and sat at the kitchen table with her.

“How d’you know Saeko was my girlfriend.”

She arched her eyebrows. “You’ve been going out a lot recently.”

“I’m often out.”

“And smelling of cologne instead of Fabreeze, Keishin-kun. And you’re  happier, I think. So, it had to be a girl, and she was the only one I’d seen around here. When she turned up wanting to speak to you, and looking upset, it clicked.” She leant forwards and clasped his hand. “Is she okay?”

He nodded. “Row with her dad, that’s all. She’s fine.”

“And she came to you, so her mom doesn’t listen?”

“Her mom died a few years ago. There’s just the three of them at home.”

“Oh ...” His mum sipped at her coffee, considering his words. “She looks after her brother, yes?”

“Legal guardian,” he muttered, and didn’t keep the pride out of his voice, because hell knew, he was proud of her!

“And she works?”

“Uh ...” He waved his hand in the air, flapping away this sudden interrogation. “She’s a waitress at ....”

He waited for a reaction, which he got, but it wasn’t an expected one. His mom, instead of looking disapproving, smiled. “Waitresses work very hard,” she said. “And it’s usually a thankless job.”

“Uh ... yeah. Is that everything?” He yawned. “Only I’d like to sleep.”

“Mmm, that’s all, but ... I’d like to meet her properly, so I’d like you to invite her round for tea.”

He was amazed he was getting off so lightly, having expected a far longer ‘chat’, but not wanting to hang around longer than he had to, Keishin nodded and sloped off to bed.

‘You ok?’ he texted.

‘yeah  i’m fine. C u tomorrow,’ came the reply.

***

“Tanaka!”

“Uh... yeah?”

“Over here a minute.”

Pulling on his training top, Tanaka loped towards Keishin, his face a mixture of confusion and concern. He’d not mentioned anything about his sister, or his dad, but then it was training, and Keishin doubted he’d want to bring it up in front of the others.

“Your dad,” Keishin muttered.

“What about him?” Tanaka said defensively.

Keishin rubbed the back of his head. “I’m ... uh ... comin’ over for tea tonight. Did ya sister mention it?”

“Yeah, she mighta done.”

Biting back the reply that she either had or hadn’t because Keishin needed Tanaka onside, he forced what he hoped what a friendly grin on his face. Tanaka flinched, so he toned it down. “Just wanted to know, does your dad drink beer?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Any particular brand?”

He shrugged and chewed his thumbnail. “I dunno. Neesan does the shoppin’.”

“Oh-kay. Does he like chocolates, or ...uh ... whisky?”

“No ... but ... uh,” Tanaka grinned, “I like chocolate.”

Cuffing his ear, Keishin snarled at him. “I’m still ya coach, Tanaka-kun!”

 

So with a six-pack of beer (and a bar of chocolate to keep his wing-spiker happy), dressed in decent jeans, a fairly new, black t-shirt, and carrying a tool belt, Keishin approached the Tanaka house with mild trepidation.

The thing was, it had been a while since he’d had to play the ‘meet the parents’ game, or rather ‘meet the dad’ game in Saeko’s case. And these weren’t the most salubrious of circumstances, having been introduced through the eyes of a neighbour and following on from a row. He ran his shoes up the back of his jeans, praying any dirt they might have accumulated on the way over had wiped off, then took a breath and walked through the gate.

Saeko was at the door before he knocked, her expression kind of nervy and concerned. He grinned, she grinned back, and then he felt a whole lot lighter inside.

“You look ... uh ...”

“What?” he asked, worried.

“Suitable,” she whispered and giggled. “Come in. Dad’s in the lounge, so ... uh ... take off your ... Oh wow, you’re wearin’ actual shoes and not trainers?”

“Hey, I wanted to make a good impression.” He bent his head towards her, brushing her cheek with his lips.  She smelt of jasmine and something she must have been cooking. “How are things?”

“They’re fine,” she whispered back. “Honestly, he ain’t gonna bite.”

 

He let her lead him in, trying not to make it obvious he was clearing his throat, then faced Saeko’s dad.

He was shorter than he thought he’d be, certainly his son was now taller, and broader too. And staring at him, he realised where sister and brother got their looks. The resemblance was striking, especially the eyes, and chin. Saeko’s mouth was different though. He shook himself, realising he shouldn’t be gawping, and bowed to him.

“Tanaka-san,” he began, and held out the beer. “Thank you for inviting me over.”

“Ukai Keishin.” Her dad nodded back. “Take a seat. Saeko, is food ready yet?”

“’Nother thirty minutes. Why don’t you ... uh ... relax ... and I’ll see if I can hurry it along?”

“There’s no hurry. Why don’t you bring us a couple of glasses? Ukai-kun and I can have a chat while we wait, okay?”

Keishin wondered if that was supposed to sound ominous, but the tone was mild, and the eyes staring back at him didn’t look at all threatening. There was none of the spark or fire there that he saw in this man’s children. Instead, he looked defensive, defeated even.

Saeko bustled in, opened two beers and poured them, then took one for herself and after a glance at Keishin, where he nodded, scooted back to the kitchen. He waited for her dad to take a sip, then sipped his own, placing the glass down on the very clean coffee table in front of him.

“So, you’re seeing my daughter.”

“For about six weeks, yes,” Keishin agreed.

“And you know her well, I think.”  His voice was low, tone neutral, but now something had crept into his eyes.

_Okay, time to tackle this head on!_ “About your drainpipe,” he said, refusing to look away. “I ... uh ... apologise if there’s any damage.”

“You  don’t deny being in my daughter’s bedroom, then?”

“Would be dumb if I did considering Saeko’s told ya what happened,” he replied, and still held his gaze.

“Going to tell me you were only listening to music?”

Keishin splayed his hands across his legs, trying to stop the tension mounting. He didn’t know what the right answer was, but surely this man had to realise his daughter wasn’t a kid anymore, and he was hardly an adolescent. “I wouldn’t insult your intelligence,” he said at last. “I didn’t want to embarrass your daughter by appearing in front of half the volleyball team. And once again, I’m sorry about the drainpipe. I can fix it if you’d like.”

“You’re a handyman?  Is that what you do?”

“Nope, I’m just good with my hands.” He drank some more beer, hoping the liquid would wash away the tension balling at the back of his throat. “I work at the Sakanoshita Store near the school.”

“A clerk?”

“It’s my parents’ store,” he said levelly, then took a sip of beer before adding, “Well, it’s one of them.”

That swung it. Her dad was suddenly regarding him as a prospect rather than a hoodlum, and his next question was asked with a lot more friendliness.

“And you coach my son, is that right?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Is he any good?”

“Yeah. I reckon he’ll be Karasuno’s Ace next year.  Did you play?”

He shook his head. “I was more into baseball. Quite useful at Junior High, but an elbow injury put paid to that option. I thought Ryuunosuke might like baseball, but it’s a sport for the kids that really shine.  He’s not the brightest of sparks. That sort are easily influenced, so least volleyball keeps him off the streets.”

“Works hard though,” Keishin replied, and refrained from scowling.

_You’re a piece of work, slagging off your kids to a stranger. Do you know your son at all?_

“Hi.” Tanaka wandered in holding a glass of milk, bowed to Keishin, then sat on the floor propped against the wall with a cushion. “Neesan says food’ll be ready in about quarter of an hour.”

“This guy says you’ll be Karasuno’s Ace.” His tone was faintly mocking, as if he thought Keishin had been lying to keep him sweet, but Tanaka’s face split in two with a wide grin.

“Really?”

“That’s what he said.”

“You got the power, Tanaka-kun, and your accuracy’s improving. Keep up the practise, stick with a reasonable diet, and you’ll be matching Azumane real soon,” Keishin replied. He winked at him, and reached into his bag. “As your coach, I probably shouldn’t have bought ya this, but ... uh ... as your sister’s boyfriend ...”

“Whoa!” Tanaka laughed as he caught the chocolate. “I was only joshin’ ya, Coach. Ya didn’t have to.”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t eat it all at once though, maybe bring it to Tokyo and share it, ‘cause I’m pretty sure you guys will need somethin’ to fuel ya.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched their dad sink back into his seat, his expression blank.

 

The meal, yakiniku and noodles and a rich tare sauce in the centre of the table, was simple enough but tasty all the same. Saeko brought out three more bottles of beer, pouring for her dad and Keishin, then fetched juice for Tanaka, before settling down. Keishin stared down the table at her dad, waiting for his move, but he started eating ignoring his daughter’s empty glass.

“Want some beer?” Keishin muttered.

“Yeah, sure,” she said evenly, and pushed her glass towards him.

He poured from the bottle into her glass, and all the while, he saw her father watching them. Tanaka, too, although he didn’t look annoyed, merely wary.

“I’d have poured you some,” her dad said slowly. “You should have said.”

_You should have asked._

“S’fine,” she replied, smiling and raised her glass.  “ _Kampai!_ ”

“ _Kampai!_ ” they toasted back to her.

She had a way of smoothing things over, he noticed. And that surprised him because in the short while he’d known her, he knew she was tempestuous. But the years of balancing her home life, dealing with Tanaka and her father, seemed to have given her diplomatic skills he’d not seen before.

And the conversation, though stilted, began after that. With some beer inside of him, her dad’s tongue loosened and they found a common ground talking about sport. Not volleyball, it was clear their dad wasn’t a fan, and Keishin had no real time for baseball. But soccer was something both of them enjoyed, and Tanaka joined in as well, venturing the odd opinion on the games he’d seen.  Only Saeko didn’t speak, but she looked content, and she ran her foot up and down Keishin’s calf once or twice.

 

“Your dad,” he murmured later, when kissing her goodbye on the doorstep, “seems to have forgotten about the drainpipe.”

“Yeah, he kinda realised the broken drainpipe ain’t the one out of my bedroom. And he likes ya,” she said, and stood on tiptoes for another kiss. “He’s got good taste.”

“Mom was quizzin’ me about ya, last night,” he said, when they broke apart. “Think she approves of ya.”

“Really?” she queried, her eyes widening. “You told her what I did, right?”

“Uh-huh, she reckons you must be hard working and told me I wasn’t allowed to leave without gettin’ you to agree to come round for a ‘proper visit’.” He peered down at her. “Is that okay?  Not too much for ya?”

She wrinkled up her nose, tilted her chin to one side as she considered. For a moment, Keishin thought she was going to pull away, make an excuse, or scowl a ‘no’ at him, but then she gave a laugh, wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down to her, and whispered, “Yeah, why not, Keishin-chan? Should be fun.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is in sight. There will be two more chapters - pheweyyyyy!
> 
> Apologies for the delay. I'm hopeless (but I got distracted writing other things, the n FullMetal Alchemist happened - sigh).


	11. Dark Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many apologies for not updating this sooner. S2 has inspired me, though, and it will be completed very soon.

Keishin could hear his mom in the kitchen, clattering around, opening and closing cupboards with a bang and singing odd refrains from songs he barely knew. She was busy. And happy. Happy, she told him, because at last her son was getting his life in order. Busy because Saeko had agreed to come over for tea, and everything had to be perfect.

“Ma, she ain’t royalty,” he’d protested when she’d unearthed out the best china. “Don’t make a fuss.”

“You don’t want to let this one slip away, Keishin-chan,” she’d warned, frowning at the dust that had gathered on her teapot.

Sighing, he wandered into the bathroom, dropping his clothes on the floor as he let the shower run. He stared in the mirror, hoping the torrent of water would wash away his exhaustion. Practise was tiring. With one more Tokyo trip to go, he was still praying they’d fit together. Gears needed to connect to work at full strength, but at the moment, they were disconnected, causing more friction than movement.

He stepped into the shower, reaching for whatever shampoo was on the shelf and rolled his shoulders as the water cascaded down. Saeko wouldn’t arrive for another hour at least. He could relax – a little.

It was when he got out of the shower and was drying himself off that he heard the voices. Not just voices, but the back doorbell chiming – the door the family used - and his mom exclaiming greetings.

“What the...” he muttered, but he knew. He knew exactly what she’d done, and now the quiet tea he’d invited Saeko to, the chance she had to meet his parents properly, had evaporated. With a groan, he picked out the voices of his aunts, Mei and Keiko. His mom’s sisters, and from the sound of it, Keiko had brought along her granddaughter. It was too much to hope that his mom had postponed their weekly visit – he was only surprised she hadn’t invited the six or so distant cousins he had floating around.

Hurriedly dressing, pulling on cleanish jeans and rejecting the stiff white shirt and grey tie that had suspiciously appeared in his wardrobe, Keishin selected a red t-shirt, checked his reflection, and then scragged his hair back in a band.

“Keishin-chan!” his Aunt Mei spied him first, practically running over to plant a heavily lipsticked kiss on his cheek. “So handsome.”

“Yeah, thanks,” he muttered as he extricated himself from her arms and the overpowering floral scent she liked to wear. “Uh... where’s Ma?”

“Kitchen,” Aunt Keiko replied. She’d stayed seated, bouncing her granddaughter on her knee, who was flailing her arms as she tried to pull on her grandmother’s hair out of its tight bun.  “We’re all very excited.”

“Really? Why?”

“Your mother says you have a girlfriend.”

“Uh, yeah, it ain’t like I’ve never had one before.”

“But the first in a while who’s been invited for tea,” Aunt Mei added.

“Ahh, right.”  He winced and backed out the room, turning sharply on his heel as he reached the hallway and striding into the kitchen.

His mom was fussing over cake, adding some kind of decoration when he saw her, chatting away to his dad who was standing by the sink. And although he wanted to rage, because for fuck’s sake, she shoulda warned him the family were out in force, there was something about the way his parents were together that paused his tongue. They weren’t arguing. His mom was animated, his dad contributing. Like proper parents. Like a family.

“Keishin, why are you wearing jeans?” she scolded, but was still smiling.

“They’re comfortable. I ... uh ... didn’t realise you’d invited other people, Ma.”

“Hmm? It’s Wednesday, your aunts often come over on Wednesday. Your grandparents will be along later.”

“Gramps is comin’ over?” he asked, surprised but pleased.

Her mouth twitched. “No, my parents,” she replied, trying to ease the disapproving line of her mouth into a smile. “Gramps still needs his rest, Kei-chan.”

_Not invited, then,_ he thought. Inwardly shrugging, because his Gramps hadn’t shown any sign of needing rest when he’d been coaching Hinata, Keishin made his way back to the sitting room, carrying a jug of freshly made lemonade and some glasses.  It was when he was setting it onto the table that the doorbell rang, and shouting out that he’d get it, he bounded down the stairs and to the front door of the shop.

But instead of his grandparents, the sight that greeted him was a wholly welcome – if a surprising – one.

“Hey there. I’m a bit early, is that okay?” Saeko asked, grinning at him as she held a bouquet in her hand. “Hope your mom likes flowers.”

“She does,” he muttered, taking her in. “You look ... uh ... different. Good different, I mean. Not that you ever look bad, but ... uh ...”

“Ah, yeah, slight change of image, and I drove the van rather than rode my bike,” she replied, then gave a twirl. “Will I do?”

He stared at her. At the dress she was wearing, with its high neckline and long sleeves. It was a pastel shade of blue, kind of colourless, but it set her in sharp relief – the vibrancy of her features emphasized by the apparent conventionality of her outfit.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered, and took her hands in his.

“It feels odd,” she muttered. “Like I should be at a wedding or somethin’ and not a quiet tea with your parents.”

He winced. “About that.”

“Hmm?”

Leading her through the shop, he gestured to the stairs, saying nothing and letting the babble from above drift down to her.

“What’s happening?” she asked.

“My ma kinda got carried away,” he explained. “My aunts are here, plus a baby. And my grandparents are on their way.” He peeped at her. “Sorry.”

“Ah...” She grimaced a little. “I ... uh ... mighta already met your granddad.”

“Really?”

 “Well, I used to hang around the volleyball club. Kinda had a thing about Hinata-chan’s hero in those days. Ukai-san chased me off.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Uh-huh. D’you think he’ll remember?”

“Bound to. Memory of an elephant, that one,” he murmured, stifling the snort as she winced. And then he took pity on her, drawing her close. “Other set of grandparents. They don’t shout as much, I promise.”

“Yeah, okay. It’s a bit ... uh ... unexpected, that’s all. Like, what do they know about me? About us?”

“Uh, what my mom knows, I guess.” He dropped a kiss on her forehead. “I can make an excuse if you want to go. Or just come in and say hi, and then I’ll say you gotta work.”

She chewed her lip. “Do I really look okay?”

“Beautiful,” he assured her.

Her face cleared slightly, and she fixed him with her special lop-sided grin. “Bring it on, Keish. I promise I’ll behave.”

***

He wasn’t worried about _them_ , he thought later. Keishin had gone past the stage of caring what his family thought about him or the company he kept. Most of what they said about his future, and what he needed from life, went over his head and he’d long since stopped giving a hoot about their opinions. So whether his aunts, his grandparents, cousin (or was it cousin once removed) approved of Saeko wasn’t something he was bothered about. The only thing that did worry him was that they made her feel welcome because she was special to him, and that should be enough. So, for the first half an hour, he stayed close by her side, engaging her in small talk, and dismissing any possibly intrusive questions from Aunt Mei with a joke or the offer of more tea.  And he could see Saeko relaxing, laughing at one of his granddad’s awful jokes, and complimenting his Aunt Keiko on her grandchild.

“Well, ain’t he a sweetheart,” she cooed.

“She,” Keishin muttered.

“Oh, silly of me. Of course, you’re far too pretty to be a boy, ain’t you, darlin,” she replied, soothing both Keiko and the baby, who gurgled appreciatively.

“Oh, quite the young mom already,” his aunt cackled.

“Ah, not me,” Saeko breezed, glancing up at Keishin with a slight flip of her lips. “They’re cute ‘n all, especially when you can give them back, but I’m pretty busy most of the time. But you, darlin,” she gave the baby a little finger kiss on her cheek, “really are a sweetie pie.”

“Busy? What with?” his grandma demanded.  “College?”

“Uh... not now. I left last year,” Saeko replied. She sipped at her tea, saying no to another piece of cake. “I work.”

“Doing what?”

“Uh...”

“Saeko-kun’s a waitress,” his mom cut in. “Hard working job, being on your feet all day.”

“Waitressing? Why would she go to college to become a waitress?” Grandma rapped, her voice loud because she was hard of hearing.  “Couldn’t anyone do that?”

“Uh, I guess so,” Saeko murmured vaguely. “But the shifts make it easy to fit around practise, and I’ve got to do something to make money. And...” she shrugged. “I like the work. Customers are cool, most of the time.”

“Keishin,” his dad called from across the room. “Go downstairs and bring up a bottle of whisky, will you?”

He saw a flicker of a frown cross his mom’s face, identical to that of her sisters’ and her mother, but none of them would say a word. “Sure,” he replied, and after a quick smile at Saeko, checking she was okay now the interrogation had softened a little, he left the room.

Okay, it would be fine. His mom was on Saeko’s side, even if his grandma wasn’t happy about her being a waitress rather than a secretary – which she saw as the pinnacle of a girl’s ambitions before she settled down to marriage and one point seven kids.

Picking up a bottle, sauntering back up the stairs, he paused for thought, imagining Saeko in an office and laughed. She’d hate it, just as he’d hate the suit and tie routine. As much as he was frequently bored and frustrated in the store, it did allow him some freedom, and it was, or would be, his one day.

“Practise?” his grandma was saying when he got back as she pulled on his mum’s arm. “She said practise , Hanako-chan. What’s that for?”

“Hmm, what do you practise, Saeko-kun? Keishin hasn’t said. Don’t tell me you’re a volleyball player, too?”

Saeko’s eyes flickered from his grandma’s face to everyone else’s in the room, finally settling on Keishin’s as he re-entered. She giggled a little. “Not at all. I was never athletic, just kinda liked the athletes.”

His aunts and mom stared back at her.

“What did she say? What did she say?” Grandma shrieked. “Speak up, girl.”

Swallowing, Saeko braved another smile, encompassing them all. “I play wadaiko,” she said clearly. “I’m practising for festival time.”

The silence was deafening, broken only by a sudden wail from the baby.

“She’s very dedicated,” Keishin said at last. “Traditional style, too.”

“How ... _creative_ ,” Aunt Mei put in. “Does girls good to have a hobby, I always think. Keeps them out of mischief.”

“It’s ain’t exactly a hobby,” Saeko started to say.

“You get paid for playing?” Aunt Keiko asked. Her lips thinned, the welcoming smile she’d had in place since meeting Saeko had gone.

“Not yet,” Saeko rejoindered. There was a gleam in her eyes, something close to a warning, but then she glanced up at Keishin and something in her relaxed. “I want to play professionally – that’s the goal – but for now I gotta keep practising, which is why I work part time.”

“Like Volleyball players,” he cut in loudly before anyone could comment. He could see his grandma’s eyes narrowing – performers of any kind and that included sports – were not ones she had any truck with.

“Pfft, volleyball. What good’s that ever done you, Kei-chan?” she chimed, right on cue.

“Didn’t do Gramps any harm,” he replied.

“Until the old fool keeled over from training those high schoolers!” his grandma snapped.

_Ah, shit. I need t’ beat a tactical retreat on this one,_ he thought.

“Keeps my brother on the straight and narrow,” Saeko interrupted. As his grandma glared at her, she pressed her lips together but didn’t falter. “Good to do somethin’ yer passionate about, don’t ya think?  Like sport or wadaiko or ... uh ...” Her eyes flicked around the room, settling on one of his mother’s scrolls on the wall. “Calligraphy, even?”

Aunt Mei started to chuckle, the smile on her face wide as she leant across and patted Saeko on the hand. “Ah, what it is to be young.”

The condescension couldn’t have been more obvious, and much as he knew Saeko wanted to wrench her hand away, Keishin sent a silent plea to her to shrug it off. Her eyes were glittering again, but she must have heard him because instead of replying to Mei, she turned to Keiko asking if she could hold the baby.

“Keishin, where’s that whisky?”

“Coming, Dad.”

He was kept talking by his granddad after that, the conversation centring round the store – or rather both stores – as he strove to sail an even keel between his dad’s defence of the new store and his granddad’s scepticism that it would ever take off.

“You should quit now,” he warned his son-in-law. “No use paying out wages and upkeep if it’s not going to work.”

“Just need to find that market,” Keishin put in calmly.

“Which was why we sent you to college! You’re supposed to be the business hot shot!” The snap from his dad bristled at him. Unfair, but not wholly unexpected, because he got defensive in his in-laws company, especially when every scheme he expounded was always greeted with scepticism and portents of failure.

“Instead of which you’re still mucking around with volleyball,” he continued. “Leaving us shorthanded while you gallivant to Tokyo.”

He stifled the urge to yell back, instead furling his hand into a fist. Blanking out the sudden alliance between his dad and granddad, who’d suddenly changed his tune telling Keishin he had to prioritise, he instead listened in on the conversation in the corner.

Saeko was holding the baby, cooing at her, and letting the conversation wave over her. And although he couldn’t hear anyone clearly, apart from his grandma, he gathered the conversation was the same old same old – talk of the store, talk of family, maybe they were even telling Saeko embarrassing stories about him as a baby. Certainly, the laughter from his Mom seemed to indicate that.  When Saeko looked up possibly drawn by his thoughts, he smiled at her, but before she could grin back, the baby flailed her fist onto Saeko’s nose demanding her attention.

He’d give it another half an hour, then drag her out of there. Duty had been done and they could go somewhere nice. Somewhere fun. Have a lot of drinks and something other than tea and cake.

 

“You okay?” he whispered over an hour later.

They were finally leaving, Saeko having kissed the baby for the ‘nth time, laughed at his granddad’s lame jokes and not spat fire at his grandma’s acid comments on the ‘girls of today’.

“Mmm.” 

“How about...” he started, “as a reward for puttin’ up with all that, I buy you a lot of drinks? We could even go to that fancy cocktail bar again, if ya want.”

“Ah,” she turned to face him, placing her hands on his shoulders, then kissed him lightly on the cheek. “I kinda need an early night, Keish. And you were yawnin’ away in there.”

“That was the company,” he murmured, and drew her close. “C’mon, it’s not even eight o’clock.”

“Headache, too,” she muttered, disengaging herself and patting him on the cheek, before taking a step away.  “Musta been all that cake.”

“You are okay, aren’t ya?” he queried. “I know they’re a bit full on, but ya did well in there. My granddad loves ya.”

“Yeah, sure. I’m fine,” she replied, and a split second later, she fixed him with a smile. “You’re all close, like families should be. It’s ... good.” And then she turned away, fishing inside her bag for keys. “I’m gonna get that early night, Keish, okay?”

“Mmm, sure. Uh ... tomorrow, then?”

She winced. “Thursday, I got rehearsals.”

“Ah, yeah. Sorry, I forgot.”

“S’cool.” She shrugged a little. “Anyway ... I better go.”

“Hey!” He lurched forward, plucking at her sleeve.

“Huh?”

“Goodnight kiss,” he replied and grinned down at her. “C’mon, I won’t sleep at all without that.”

She relented (and yeah, it did feel fleetingly as if she were relenting) and melted into his arms. With his fingertips, he tilted her chin up, finding her mouth with one soft touch. There was a momentary hesitation, as if she was going to withdraw, and then to his relief, her lips parted. She tasted of tea and cake, a little sweet – too sweet, perhaps – but as he took a breath, he smelt jasmine on her skin, and gathered her closer.

And then it changed, the kiss becoming faster, searching, her hands pressing into his back to hold him to her. He wound his arms around her, luxuriating in this intensity, but just as he was about to break apart and suggest again they find a bar, or take a drive, Saeko pulled away.

“Night, Keish,” she whispered. “Bye.”

***

Looking back, he should have realised then. And once he’d realised, he could have taken her in his arms and talked it through. Found out exactly what was bothering her and made her laugh about it. But he watched her drive away, a half salute to him out of the window and thought nothing of it because they’d had tea with his family, nothing awful had been said, and she’d kissed him goodnight. So, only slightly mournful of the fact that he wasn’t going out with Saeko, he instead headed back inside to help clear up and then have an early night.

He texted her before he fell asleep, adding some kisses and hoping her headache had gone. And although she didn’t reply straight away, there was nothing – nothing at all – to indicate her state of mind. A simple thank you, a goodnight and then, when he studied it later, three kisses.

So, he slept well, grateful with the way the evening had turned out.  His Mom, Dad and Granddad liked her. His Aunt Keiko thought she’d been good with the baby. His Aunt Mei told Keishin she was pretty and he was lucky to have her. His grandma had looked disapproving, her lips pursed, but then she disapproved of him, too, so what did that matter?

 

It was Friday when he knew something was wrong. He didn’t have to be psychic either because when he’d called Saeko in the morning she’d sounded off.

“Hey, sweetheart, thought we could go out tonight,” he said. “Cinema, if you want.”

“Uh, don’t fancy it, really,” she replied.

“Dinner, then. Or a bar.”

“I kinda agreed to work an extra shift,” she explained. “Sorry. ‘Nother time, maybe.”

“On a Friday evening? Don’t you usually work the afternoon?”

“Yep, Kimi’s ill, so I said I’d pull a double.”

“After then. I could pick ya up, drive ya home, and we’ll grab a drink or somethin’ to eat on the way back.”

“Uh... I’ll be too tired. Keishin, look, sorry, I gotta go.”

“Saeko!” he protested, but she’d hung up.

It was later, at lunch when he tried again. But she wasn’t picking up her phone, and although he knew there was a rational explanation somewhere (Phone out of charge. She was in the bathroom. A dog had run in off the street and chewed it up) he felt irrationally annoyed.

<< Saturday, I want to take you somewhere>> he typed. <<Your choice. ANYTHING!>>

He waited half an hour, plenty of time for her to reply because Saeko usually replied immediately. 

<<This is the last weekend before I go back to Tokyo, and after that practise is pretty full on. So, I’d really like to see you.>>

Jiggling the phone between his hands, he read and reread the messages, hoping he wasn’t coming off as bad tempered. Because, yeah, he was, but it weren’t anything to do with her.

<<Sweetheart,>> he added as an afterthought, because she liked that. <<I could even come along to a rehearsal if you’d like.>>

Another half an hour, the longest half hour of his life, and then a beep.

<<I’m kinda tied up with stuff this weekend. Need to take Ryuu shopping. Rehearsals as well.>>

<<All weekend?????  C’mon, Saeko ... what gives?>>

<<Can’t talk now. Have to work. Bye.>>

No kisses. Nothing. What the fuck was wrong? She knew she could talk to him, so why the brush off?

He wandered down to the store. His mom was serving a customer, smiling as she accepted the money, so he waited at the back of the shop.

“Ma, about Wednesday,” he said, when the shop was empty.

“Hmm?”

“Did you say somethin’ to Saeko?”

“I said a lot of things,” she replied, giving him a smile. “When I could get a word in edgeways. You know what your aunts are like.”

He snorted, knowing what the three of them were like when they got together, and Wednesday hadn’t been much different, all yammering over each other.

“What’s the matter, Kei-chan?” she asked, her voice softening.

“Ah, nothin’,” he said, and scratched the back of his head.

Fixing him with one of her ‘looks’, ones she usually reserved for when he said he’d tidied the stock room and hadn’t, she beckoned him closer.

“You wouldn’t have asked me about Wednesday if something wasn’t fussing at you,” she said sagely.

“ _Prob’ly_ nothin,” he amended, trying to sound casual because he really didn’t want to go over this with her. But on the other hand, his mom was perceptive about people, and she was female so had that insight into a girl’s mind that he just didn’t have.  “Saeko’s just a bit...dunno. She ... uh ... don’t want to go out tonight, and sounds kinda ... cagey ...so I just kinda wondered if somethin’ had happened –“

“Not on Wednesday,” she said, and frowned. “You must have said something.”

“Me? Why?”

“Well, I’m not the one going out with her,” she retorted with a grimace. “And you’re the one she’s being offhand with. So ... apologise.”

“What for? I done nothin’ wrong.”

“Tch, men. You never realise.”

“Well, why don’t she tell me?”

“Because girls don’t. She probably thinks you’ll laugh at her, saying it’s stupid, which is exactly the wrong thing to do,” she clucked. “Now wrack your brains and work out what you’ve done. Then buy her a big bunch of flowers and get over to hers to apologise.”

“Can’t,” he muttered, gnawing his lip. “She’s got a double shift. And she don’t want me pickin’ her up. I already tried that.”

“Pfft.” She flapped her hand. “Listen to what she’s really telling you, Keishin. Get round there and say you’re sorry for whatever it is you’ve done.”

“But I ...”

“Go on, now.” The front door opened and she smoothed down her apron, turning to greet a new customer. “I’ll mind the shop. Don’t let this one slip away.”

He drove to the cafe, cursing at the van as it stuttered along the road, It was a sunny day, and with the school holidays, the roads were more crowded than usual, heading out of the town centre he realised, and to the beach.

_Hey, that’s not a bad idea._ Picnic on the sand, swim in the sea?  Romantic walk in the moonlight with the waves lapping at their feet. 

His mood brightening, he swerved into a parking space three shops down from Saeko’s cafe, then bowled into see her, flowers in hand.

She was behind the counter when he strolled in. Taking money from a customer and handing over a lollipop to a little kid as she dished out the change. The smile she gave was brief, but then as she flicked her gaze up and caught sight of him in the doorway it switched instinctively to wide.

Then faltered.

He saw the gulp at her throat, the lick of her lips, and a flurry of gestures indicating to her fellow waitress – one he recognised as Kimi – that she needed a break, and then Keishin suddenly felt very nervous.

_There’s somethin’ really wrong_ , he thought. _And I still don’t know what it is._

“Hey,” she murmured, walking up to him. “I’m a bit busy.”

“Kimi’s made a miraculous recovery then,” he pointed out.

“Uh ... yeah.”She shifted her eyes away from his face and to her hands. Then she took a breath. “I lied, sorry.”

“I can tell.” He shrugged, trying not to show her that it mattered. “Why? I mean if you don’t want to go out tonight, that’s cool. We can make it Sunday, or ... whenever. Like, I was thinkin’ we could just go to the beach, if you want, or - ” He stopped speaking, and his Mom’s voice chimed in his head, but still he couldn’t think what he’d done wrong. “Saeko, I’m dyin’ here. If I’ve done somethin’ to upset ya, please let me know. I ain’t a mind reader.”

“Keish, it’s... it’s’,” she mumbled, and then, finding her voice at last, she stopped fiddling with her hands and looked him directly in the eye. “It’s definitely not somethin’ you’ve done. Just ... uh ... I wanna cool things for a while, okay? “

His palms began to sweat, and somehow everything started to move slowly and as if he were looking down a long tunnel.“What?”

“Yeah, you know what it’s like. We’ve had some fun, it’s been great, but yeah, like I said, let’s cool things. Okay?”

“What?” he repeated, incredulous. “S-Saeko, what ya sayin’? Cool things as in... Don’t see each other this weekend, this week, what?”

“Um, sorta.” She flapped her hand at him. “Gah, sorry, I shoulda told ya straight up, but I ain’t looking for long term, so let’s uh ... call it quits while we –“

“CALL IT QUITS! WHAT!” And he didn’t care he was shouting, did not mind at all that he was attracting the attention of everyone in the cafe, because all he could see was Saeko’s calm expression, and the smile on her face. The same smile that sent him crazy with lust, now breaking his heart.

“Not here,” she said, and touched him on the arm.

He grabbed her. She pushed him away.“Where then? Come on, Saeko, talk to me about this.”

 “Look, there’s nothin’ to say really. We had some fun. A _lot_ of fun, Keishin, but ... uh ... let’s leave it at that, okay?”

He should play it cool, reason with her, try and work out what was wrong, but she was speaking so lightly, vaguely as if it really didn’t matter, and couldn’t she tell what this was doin’ to him. Couldn’t she hear the crack comin’ from his chest? “No... no, it ain’t okay!” he implored. “Talk to me!”

She shook her head. “Can’t, Keishin, I gotta work. And I ain’t changin’ my mind, so ... uh ... don’t hang around. _Please._ ”

She turned away, evading the sudden grab he made for her arm, leaving him clutching air and missing explanations.

“Saeko-”

“Bye, Keishin,” she said, and didn’t turn back.

 

How he got through the afternoon, he didn’t know.  Chucking the flowers into a bin, he drove back to the store, snapped at his mom that he didn’t want to talk (and for once she listened and kept quiet) and took his place behind the counter. Smoking one cigarette after another, grinding them into the ashtray on the counter, he earned a reprimand from her, so stalked into the stock room.

There was stuff to sort, things that needed reordering, the whole room needed tidying, and he might as well make start, jettisoning the old stock that would never sell.

And several boxes of opened lollipops, all the pink ones removed.

_“No one, Keishin-chan, would give up a Lauren Bacall. Once you’ve found her, you hold on tight.”_

The last time he’d felt this shit was when he’d lost his place to his kouhai, but now all the feelings of rejection and inadequacy had increased manifold.  Twenty six years old, and the best relationship of his life, the one he could clearly see a future for, had been ripped away.

“I ain’t given her up, Gramps, but she don’t wanna be held,” he muttered, and tried to swallow away the lump in his throat.

 

And then it was time for practise, and he couldn’t bail on that, no matter how hard it was for him to put one foot in front of the other and walk to school. Volleyball should be his focus, Karasuno his priority – especially now – but how was he going to get through this session? Tanaka was there. Tanaka who’d be goofin’ around a little, then powering his spikes down the line, firing them all up.

Much like Saeko and her drums.

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK, I gotta get through this. It’ll be easier after this first time. Keep a lid on it, dumbass. Keep focussed._

He took his time entering the gym, listening to the thuds of the ball, as dull and heavy as the thump of his heart, and then, taking a breath, he pushed open the door.

“Sorry, I’m late,” he called out, barging in and not catching anyone’s eyes. “Sawamura, what’s happening?”

“He ain’t here,” came the voice. His voice. “You’re not late.”

“Tanaka-kun.” Keishin stared at his wing spiker. “You’re early, then?”

“Yeah. I got the key. That a problem?”

Keishin blinked at his belligerency. “Not to me.” He shook himself, staring round the empty gym, set up with its net and a basket of balls, and bottles along the back line. Bottles that were still standing despite Tanaka’s obvious attempts to knock them over with his serves.  “I’ll toss for you, shall I?”

“Don’t!”

“Huh?”

“I ain’t stayin’  - not today.”

Keishin laughed. Two Tanakas pissed with him for no reason he could fathom. “What is it with your family, Tanaka-kun? Can’t give me a break today?”

“WHAT!” The roar reverberated around the gym. “Why do _you_ deserve a break?”

“Huh?” About to question him, Keishin’s attention was drawn to the door opening, Sawamura and Sugawara appeared, chatting away, stopping abruptly when they saw the confrontation.

But Tanaka hadn’t seen them. “YOU COME IN HERE,” he yelled.  “LOOKIN’ ALL SMUG, AND EXPECTING ME NOT TO GIVE A FUCK-”

“Tanaka!” Sawamura shouted across the room, his voice rich with authority, an authority that on normal occasions worked like a charm. But not today, not now, not with Tanaka. Shaking off  Sugawara’s sudden restraining arm, Tanaka stormed across to Keishin.

“Tanaka-kun, I don’t know what you’re talking about-” he tried to reason.

“Don’t say that,” Tanaka howled. “YOU HURT NEESAN! AND NOW SHE’S CRYIN’! SHE AIN’T CRIED FOR YEARS.”

Dumbstruck, his face went into a rictus type of smile at the preposterousness of it all, at the accusation, because he was the one hurting, and he started to laugh.

And missed the fist landing square on his jaw.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there should be one more chapter to this. Thank you for sticking with the story, especially as I've been horrible about updating it. (I get so distracted by daisuga - sigh - but I love this pair so much.)


	12. To Have and Have Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE! Yes, this is finally complete, so thank you if you've stuck with this, or if you've just discovered it. 
> 
> There is a scene in this that directly correlates to an incident I mentioned in Delinquent Marshamallows. It's not necessary to read that first, but if you have read it, then .... here's your answer to the 'Why Tanaka snr is a git?' question.

Saeko flopped into bed when Ryuu had left. Sniffing, she rubbed at her nose, taking grim satisfaction that at least she’d managed to hide her tears from her brother. Telling him with the wryest of smiles only that she and Keishin weren’t an item anymore so he didn’t have to worry about any bother from the guys, she’d watched a puzzled frown crease his brow, followed by a shrug, before she’d left the kitchen ostensibly to go to the bathroom.

It was there, staring into the mirror that she’d broken down. And even then, she’d kept the sobs to a minimum, emerging to cuff him around the head when she handed him some clean kit.

“It was the right thing to do,” she told herself. “For both of us.”

Because it was always better to rip plasters off quickly, rather than prolong the agony by removing them infinitesimally slowly.

Or so her mom had always told her.

It couldn’t work. Not long term, so it was better to end it now. End it before she’d got in too deep.

Well, that was the theory. In practise, no matter how many lectures she gave herself, no matter how logical it all sounded in her head, it still hurt like hell because when it came down to it, she was already in too deep.

“It’s for the best,” she whispered, but there was no reassuring reply.

Practise, she thought. With the house empty, she’d get out her drum, bash out her frustration and sadness. Drumming always made her feel better, made her powerful, and gave her a connection to the past.

“One I ain’t ever giving up,” she said fiercely.

But as she opened her wardrobe door to pull out her drum, her hand encountered something else. A happi coat, white with cherry blossom embroidery, smelling faintly of roses.

Tears began to well again, not just because the memory of the last time she’d worn this was still resonating in her heart, but because of more connections, and the smell, the scent she’d never let herself forget.

“Mom,” she began to whisper. “I so need -”

“SAEKO TANAKA!”

_Huh?_   That sounded like ... “Fuck, what’s he doin’ here?”

She’d hide. She could stay here. There’s no way he knew she was around.

“SAEKO TANAKA! OPEN UP!”

“Go away,” she murmured, and from the safety of her wardrobe door, she peeped out the window.

Yeah, it was Keishin, standing in their front yard, hands cupped around his mouth as he yelled.

“I KNOW YOU’RE THERE!”

_No, he can’t know that. He ain’t seen me._

“AND I’M GONNA STAY HERE CAUSIN’ A RUCKUS, ‘TIL YOU ANSWER THE DOOR.”

“Fuck you!” she muttered. “Just ... go away.”

“YOUR NEIGHBOURS ARE LOOKIN’. I MIGHT SHIN UP THE DRAINPIPE AGAIN!”

“Jeez!”  She leapt from her room, helta-skeltering down the stairs, nearly tripping on the fifth, in her desperation to reach the door. Keeping the chain on, however, she creaked it open.

“Go away, Ukai. I ain’t got anything to say to you.”

“Well, I ain’t had my right of reply,” he snarled. “So either let me in, or come out here to talk!”

“There’s nothin’ to talk about.”

He stepped closer, holding his hand up and for a moment, she thought he was going to push open the door. But his palms were flat, as if in supplication, and seeing her face through the crack in the door, he gave her a sad sort of smile then sank to the ground, nestling in the porch.

“Please go,” she whispered.

“Not gonna happen,” he murmured back, turning his face towards her.

She blinked. Close up not only were his eyes red, and hair even more bedraggled than usual, but there was the beginnings of a bruise on his jaw, and his lip was swollen.

Instinctively she stretched out her arm, threading it through the gap, touching his face. Until she realised exactly what she was doing and tried to withdraw. Too late, because Keishin trapped her hand in his.

“What happened to you?” she asked.

“Uh, I fell into something,” he muttered.

“Something? Or someone?” she replied, and wriggled her hand free. “Looks like you’ve been fightin’”

“Not so much fightin’ as bein’ someone’s punch bag.”

She rolled her eyes. “What have you done, Keish?”

He let out a whistling sigh, and half smiled at her. “Apparently I upset someone,” he began, sounding wary. “I upset them so much that they started to cry. And according to the boy who sent me flyin’, the person I upset ain’t cried in years. Brothers don’t like their big sisters cryin’, did ya know that, Saeko-chan?”

“Uh...” She goggled at him. “Um ... you tellin’ me Ryuu did this?”

He nodded.

She gulped. “Is he in trouble?”

“Nah. Well, Sawamura bawled him out, but no one else was there. And, ya know, if I had a sister, I guess I’d react in the same way. That is if my sister told me the guy she’d been seein’ had dumped her.”

Saeko could feel the blush on her cheeks, but didn’t look away. “I didn’t say anythin’,” she mumbled. “’Cept that we weren’t together.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think you’d lie,” he muttered softly. And then he took a breath, staring straight into her eyes. “But for someone who told me only a few hours ago that this was only a casual thing, you look like shit now that it’s over.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“I don’t have to lavish compliments on ya now, Saeko,” he replied wearily. And then he cleared his throat. “Can we talk? Properly, I mean.”

“Ain’t you supposed to be at practise?”

“They can do without me just this once,” he said, and gingerly touched his lip. “Besides, I doubt Tanaka’s gonna let me anywhere near the gym, the mood he’s in.”

“I ... I ain’t changin’ my mind,” she said, but her voice was shaking and suddenly she wasn’t so sure. Clutching her knees to her cheat, she rested her face in her hands. The smell of roses was on her fingertips, but instead of strengthening her resolve, any steel she had left corroded into rust.

“I can explain,” she said. “I owe ya that much, but ... uh ... not here.”

There was a tiny gleam of hope in his eyes, but she quashed the similar spark inside her, because surely that would go when the day was over.

“Where, then?”  Keishin asked.

With a wan smile, she got to her feet, reached for her jacket, keys and two helmets, then unhooked the door chain.

“Don’t mind a bike ride, do ya?” she asked, handing him a helmet. “It’ll mess ya hair up, but ...”

“Since when has that bothered me,” he growled, slamming the helmet over his head.

***

The roads were busy, and normally that didn’t bother Saeko because she’d weave adeptly between the cars, finding spaces where there were none, to get her to her destination. But mindful that she had a passenger, that wasn’t Ryuu - who was used to her driving - she slowed her speed, impatiently waiting in the traffic.

It was kinda odd having Keishin behind her. When she’d thought about it before, she’d imagined him wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her close and leaning into the corners with her. But this first ride, he kept his arms to his sides, gripping the seat of the bike the way Ryuu did now he was too embarrassed to hold onto her.

He hadn’t asked where they were going, either, just accepted the helmet and clambered on behind her. Trusting her implicitly. It was enough to make the tears start in her eyes again.

When the traffic started again, she thought she heard an exclamation from his lips. A query because once they sped up a side street, there was only one place they could be heading.

He didn’t ask why, but kept a respectful silence when she pulled up. And he stepped back, letting her chain the bike to the iron railings, busying himself with sorting out his helmet-hair, rearranging the band, and straightening out his tracksuit jacket and surreptitiously sniffing at his armpits

“It’s okay,” she said, “There’s no one here’s gonna judge ya on appearances, Keishin.”

He pulled a face, his mouth turned down and eyebrows raised, and scuffed at a stone with his trainer. “That ain’t the point. I’m hardly respectable, am I?”

“You dressed up for Dad,” she said, and then her voice broke, “but ya don’t have to for Mom, okay?”

“Hey, we don’t have to do this,” he whispered, and stepped closer. “You don’t have to explain nothin’.”

“Yeah, I do,” she sighed, and pushed open the gate.

It had been a month since she’d visited the cemetery. It wasn’t that she visited every week; she’d gone past that point of having to visit, because most times it felt like no one was there. But she’d visit on special days, or when she needed the solitude, and knew no one else would be here. And she’d make the journey here when she wanted answers, even if she knew she’d never get them.

They walked for a while, picking their way across the grass and overgrown paths. Keishin was silent, but didn’t look reluctant, more respectful, and she guessed he knew the place, and must have visited before, even if it was for honouring some long dead ancestor. Sighing, she stopped in front of the dark grey marble Memorial stone, like so many of the others, and offered a bow. She’d not brought flowers, but she knew her mom wouldn’t mind.

“She was very young,” Keishin murmured.

“Thirty- two,” she confirmed, keeping her voice level. “She was twenty when she had me, you know?”

He was silent, his hands stuffed in his pockets, but his gaze didn’t falter, resting on her face as he waited for her to continue.

“They married ‘cause of me,” Saeko began, sniffing loudly. And she could feel a well of tears throbbing behind her eyes. “Dad got Mom pregnant, and felt obliged to marry her. I figure it was either that or an abortion. Although maybe ... maybe that woulda been ...”

Breaking off, she scrabbled in her pocket for a tissue, but there was nothing there, so she sniffed again and rubbed at her nose. A handkerchief appeared before her and Keishin smiling a little.

“It’s clean,” he muttered.

“Thanks,” she said, and blew her nose noisily.

“Is that why your Dad’s so protective?” he asked after a while.

“Yeah, probably. He says he don’t want me makin’ the same mistakes he did. Nice, huh? Bein’ told yer a mistake.”

“I doubt he means that,” Keishin replied.

The laugh stopped in her throat and she shrugged. “I know. I know he wants what’s best for me, for both of us, really. He just has a shit time showin’ it.”

Throwing him a glance from under her lashes, she watched Keishin’s chest rise and fall. The anticipation and dread of wanting to know, but fearing to ask, eating away at him.

“’Spect you’re wonderin’ what this has to do with us?” she said.

“A little. I won’t get ya pregnant, if that’s what this is about.”

“It ain’t. Well, not really. It’s just ...” She inhaled slowly and closed her eyes. “I have one photo of my Mom. Just one. Ryuu has the same one. We found it a few months back, amongst some old drum music. We haven’t told Dad.”

“He’d be upset?”

“No idea. Angry, probably. Mom’s the one thing we don’t talk about. Not now.”

She could hear him take a breath. “Why not?” he asked, tentative as if he wasn’t sure he should be intruding.

She paused again, hugging her jacket around her. “Three months after she died, we were goin’ through her things. Jewellery and stuff. Dad said it was all mine. And there were books, too. Ceremonial costumes, which she’d kept, and this bottle of rose perfume. I still got that.”

“She was a drummer?”

“Uh...” Saeko nodded. “Yeah, sorry, I guess I never said. Mom used to drum, like me. ‘Cept, she had to give that up when she married.”

“Ah... go on.”

“Yeah, so anyway, we were sorting through her stuff, bagging the normal clothes up, deciding which books to keep. Ryuu’s got this tapestry thing she stitched for him when he was born, and a teddy bear, or somethin’.  Anyway, I found this diary of hers. And ...”

Her head was starting to ache, her shoulders tensing, but she had to continue. She had to finish the story because bottling all this up would only make it worse.

“What did it say?”

“Nothin’ much,” Saeko murmured. “Most of it was just day-to- day stuff.  Things that made her smile. But then, after she became ill, it changed. I mean, obviously it was gonna change, and it was full of ... dreams, what she wanted to do. Or rather what she _had_ wanted to do, that she couldn’t because she’d had kids and then it was too late. So many dreams.”

“Everyone has dreams, Saeko. We can’t live them all.”

“Yeah, but there were so many regrets. And it wasn’t just that she was ill and knew she was gonna die, but regrets at the life she’d led.”

And then the breath shuddered out of her as reality hit home. “She wanted to leave. That’s what she wrote on one page of her journal. She wanted something more. And ... uh ... that’s when my dad walked in and saw what I was readin’.”

Keishin said nothing, but he moved closer, his shoulder touching hers. With a muffled sob, Saeko nestled her head into his chest, taking comfort in the smell of tobacco and the warmth of his hand on her waist.

“He went mad, tearing through her things,” she whispered. “Photographs were ripped in two, and when that wasn’t quick enough, he threw the albums on the fire.  There are hardly any pictures of Ryuu and me from before then. They’ve all gone. And I didn’t really get it at the time, I didn’t understand why he was so mad, but later, years later, when he caught me with that boy, he screamed at me that I was a slut like her, that no decent man would want me, that ... Oh jeez, Keishin,  I realised what he’d thought.”

“Which was?”

“He thought she was really gonna leave. He thought she was havin’ an affair, but it weren’t like that. It was a dream, that’s all. A regret because she’d had to give up one part of her life.”

“I’m sure she loved ya,” he murmured as he stroked her hair.

She could feel his heart thumping under her cheek, and she sniffed a little, taking comfort from its regularity. “Yeah, I know she did. She was loud and laughin’ for so much of her life. It was only ... It was only when she got ill that she started thinkin’ about what coulda been.

“And she’d not meant any of us to see that diary, but she deteriorated pretty quickly, so I’m guessing she couldn’t destroy it. Even then, it weren’t that damning. Dad just took it out of context.”

In his arms, her breathing returned to normal and the sobs subsided to nothing more than a faint hiccup. But then Keishin raised his free hand, nudging her shoulder to put some distance between them.  He stared down at her. “They’re not us, Saeko. I ain’t gonna stop ya dreaming.”

“It ain’t just a dream, Keish. I wanna live. I don’t want regrets and I can’t do what I want if I’m tied to a man and job I don’t want in a store I-”

“What!” His fingers momentarily bit into her shoulder. “What are you talkin’ about?”

Hell, now she’d have to come clean.

“Your family,” Saeko mumbled. “That tea party.  They’re great ‘n all, but it was kinda obvious the path I was expected to follow. And ... it ain’t for me, Keish. I’m not a married with a kid type of girl. So...” She wiped her eyes, dabbing the tears splodging her cheeks, “I kinda think this is for the best.”

“Uh ... is that it?” He held her further away, a smile breaking across his face. “Is that the only reason?”

“It’s enough, ain’t it? Stop this before it gets serious. Your parents ain’t gonna want a flighty drummer sitting behind the counter, are they?”

And then Keishin started to laugh, shaking his head at her. “Sweetheart, please, _please_ , don’t ever listen to my family. I sure as hell don’t.”

“But they’re all so close. So happy, like a proper family.”

He actually snorted, and made the ‘pfft’ sound. And despite herself, Saeko couldn’t stop her mouth curving into a smile.

“My parents,” he told her, cupping her face, “married when they were twenty-five, and had me three years later. They loved each other. I was planned. Mom’s the oldest daughter, Dad’s an only child. The store was theirs. Bright future, yeah?”

Saeko nodded cautiously. “You’d think so, yeah.”

“But somewhere down the line, it weren’t enough. And they spend more time apart than together because when they’re in the same room they argue.  That tea party was the closest I’ve seen ‘em in years.”  Brushing his lips to her brow, he paused a while before continuing. “Your mom and dad might have married ‘cause of you, but that don’t mean they didn’t love each other. You said she was laughin’ and fun, sounds like she was happy to me.”

She was silent, thinking back to her mom, remembering that laugh ringing through the house. And she remembered other things too, the way her Dad would creep up to put his arms around his wife, finger to his lips to stop Saeko giggling. 

“Yeah, she was happy. And dad was too,” Saeko murmured. She smiled again. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Not yellin’ at me for bein’ dumb.”

He grinned back, pecking a kiss on her nose. “Are we cool now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are we going back out together?”

“As long as you ain’t angling for a wife and kids before you’re thirty.”

“Uh-uh. Not at all. In fact, Saeko Tanaka, would you do me the honour of not marrying me?”

“Really?”

He narrowed his eyes to slits. “Yeah, really. Hey, you don’t have to look quite so relieved.”

 

***

It was later, after she’d dropped Keishin back at the gym for the last hour of practise, and given Ryuu a hug and a punch for being both a hero and an idiot, that she arrived back at the house. The light from the television flared into the street, so she took her time chaining up her bike, not quite ready to face another confrontation with her Dad.

Although ... maybe that was part of the problem, too.

“Hey,” she called out. “I ain’t made food yet, but I can rustle something up for ya now, Dad.”

He wasn’t in the lounge, but popped his head out of the kitchen, his expression weary, but for all that there was a faint smile there.

“I made a start myself,” he said. “Well, I found a bag of noodles, anyway.”

“Noodles is good,” she replied, and putting down her helmet, she joined him, selecting a chopping board and knife from the cupboard. “I can take over if you’re tired.”

“Not especially,” he said.

And then he reached across, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. “I saw you today.”

“Hmm?”

“At the cemetery. I was driving past, and saw your bike, then saw you and Ukai-kun. I ... thought you might be upset.”

She blinked, completely blindsided by the concern rife in his voice. “Uh ... I was, but it’s fine now. I’m not ... It was something dumb. But ... uh ... you don’t mind, do ya? Only I need to visit her sometimes and ...”

“Why should I mind?” he murmured. “She was your mother, whatever else she might or might not-”

She stopped him with a glare, and then grimaced. “Dad, can we talk? Properly, I mean, about Mom.”

She saw his defences rise, it was almost as if he had hackles, but he must have realised her determination, because before he could phrase a no, he was nodding his head.

“Long overdue,” he murmured.

***

 

He was due to leave for Tokyo in four hours, but secure in the knowledge that Takeda and Shimizu had everything under control, Keishin had no regrets spending his afternoon in bed with his wing spiker’s sister.  Well, there was one regret, and that was that he’d also made other arrangements, arrangements that necessitated getting her out of bed now, so they could go on a trip.

“Why?” Saeko moaned. “I want to stay in bed.”

“Because, sweetheart, I need to pick up Hinata and Kageyama, and I’d like you to come along.”

“There not at Shou-chan’s house are they?  That’s miles away.”

“Nope.” He swung his legs out of the bed, feeling under the quilt for his briefs. “Won’t take long, but we might get some cake out of it.”

“You’re being very mysterious,” she grumbled. “Not sure I like this at all.”

But she slid out of bed, wriggling into her clothes as she squinted in the mirror, pausing only to tidy her hair. “Will I do?” she said, spinning to face him.

He took in the jeans, chunky belt and the black vest top, and grinned at the difference between this girl and the one who’d appeared at his parents in the sober blue dress. “Perfect,” he told her, and grabbed her hand. “Come on.”

 

“What is this place?” she asked as they drove up a dust track. “Are Shou-chan and Grumpy-kun earning money harvesting fava beans or something?”

“Nope,” he said, and took a left turn up a less unkempt path and into a wider space not overhung with trees. “They’re practisin’ here. Hinata’s been comin’ here most afternoons this summer. Kageyama joined him a few days ago.”

“Why here?”

“Because there’s this great coach that lives here, and he’s kinda taken them under his wing.”

“Poor guy,” she laughed. “They’re a lot to handle.”

“Yeah, well, he’s tough,” Keishin muttered. He slowed the van, coming to a halt, then tooted his horn to signal their arrival.

The figure sitting in the window seat waved as she saw them getting out the car. She wasn’t wearing her best clothes, and hadn’t gone to great lengths to style her hair either, but then she’d always preferred convenience and practicality over elaborate shows of attention.

“Who’s that?” Saeko asked.

“You’ll see,” he muttered.

His Gran opened the front door, greeting him with a smile and an exasperated ‘Where’s my kiss?’ before she turned her attention to Saeko.

“And you must be the girl who’s got my grandson in a fluster,” she rasped, then not giving Saeko a chance to reply, she hollered out, “Keishin and his young lady are here, Ikkei!”

“G-Grandson!” Saeko’s eyes widened in alarm, and she took a step back. “Uh, Keish, wh-”

“It’s okay,” he whispered.

“No, it ain’t!  Your granddad might remember me!”

“Yeah, he probably will, but that won’t put him off,” Keishin joked, and taking her hand, he pulled her close. “Besides, it ain’t him I really want you to meet, okay?”

Before she could reply, his Gran had returned, ushering them both into the house. “The boys are still practising, but I’ve set a jug of lemonade and some glasses on the table. Unless you’d prefer tea,” she said, directing her question to Saeko.

“Lemonade’s great,” she replied.

“Or there’s  beer if you’d rather,” she continued.

“Uh ...”

“I won’t, Gran. Got a long journey tonight, but Saeko might.”

She cleared her throat, finally finding her voice above a whisper. “I’ll stick with lemonade. I have to work tonight, so ...”

“Another time, then,” his Gran replied, a small twinkle in her eyes. “You young ‘uns are so responsible.”

“Not like you, huh, Gran?”

“What’s the use of bein’ young if you can’t have some fun, that’s what I always said,” she replied, and smirked at Saeko. “Take a seat, dear, and I’ll get some cake.”

Pouring them both a glass of lemonade, Keishin didn’t sit at the table straight away, but stood watching the practise. Saeko stepped next to him, surveying the scene and giggling when Hinata missed a ball, landing on his backside.

“Grumpy-kun looks as if he wants to swear.”

“Yeah, but he won’t in front of Gramps,” Keishin replied, and placed his arm across her shoulders.

“Hey, you hoodlum, what are you doing turning up so early?” Gramps yelled. “I told you they wouldn’t be finished until six.”

“Brought someone along,” Keishin shouted back. “Don’t worry, we won’t disturb ya.”

His Gramps muttered something under his breath, but after a word with Hinata and another to Kageyama, he strolled towards them, wiping his sweating brow with his handkerchief.

“Do I know you?” he asked, peering closely at Saeko.

“Uh...” Her voice was unnaturally high, reminding Keishin of  Yachi.

“This is Tanaka Saeko, Gramps. She’s Tanaka’s sister and ... uh ... my girlfriend.”

“Ah, that must be why you look familiar, although...”

“Pleased to meet you,” Saeko butted in. “How are they getting on?”

“Not bad. They need more practise. This ‘uns a soft coach, doesn’t train them hard enough.”

“Quality, not quantity, Gramps,”  Keishin retorted. “Besides, they’ve been runnin’ enough laps in Tokyo, they need some sort of hiatus from that.”

His granddad snorted, clearly not impressed with what he saw as Keishin’s slack approach. “Come to show me how it’s done, have you?”

“I wouldn’t dare. Just thought Saeko might like to meet the other side of the family.”

His Gran bustled out again, carrying a tray set with plates, plastic cups, cake and biscuits. “Make yourself useful, Ikkei, and take your boys some juice and biscuits. Can’t have them jumping around in this heat with no fuel inside them.” Shaking her head, she placed the tray on the table, then gestured for Saeko to sit down.  “Now, let me look at you properly,” she said. “And don’t worry, I’m not going to bombard you with questions. I suspect my daughter-in-law’s already done that.”

Her relief was evident, Saeko even letting out a small giggle as she took a seat.

“Gran,” Keishin murmured, “Why don’t you tell Saeko how you met Gramps?”

“Huh? Why would she be interested in that?” She patted Saeko’s hand. “That grandson of mine thinks he knows about romance because he watches a bunch of movies, but –”

“Tell her, Gran. I know she’ll be interested,” he interrupted, and blew Saeko a surreptitious kiss.

“I’d like to know,” Saeko replied.

“Well, if you’re sure,” she said, and drew her chair up to the table. Keishin poured her some lemonade, and she took a few small sips before replying. “It was a very wet day during summer, and I’d had to shelter from a storm.  Ikkei was there with this battered black umbrella and offered to walk me home. I think he took pity on me because I had this very elaborate hairstyle for the festival, you know.” She laughed at the memory. “Little did he know, I wasn’t the slightest bit bothered about my hair getting wet, but I was concerned about my possessions. Well, one of them.”

“Why, what was it?” Saeko asked, her eyes not leaving the older woman’s face.

“You’ll think I’m silly,” his Gran replied, “but in those days, I played a lot of wadaiko and-”

“OH!” Saeko yelped and practically leapt in the air. She laughed, facing Keishin. “That’s how ya knew, ain’t it!”

“What?” But he knew what she was talking about.

“In Tokyo. You guessed I was a drummer. I thought Ryuu or one of the guys musta told ya, but you worked it out.”

“I ... uh mighta done,” he said and grinned. “You kept tapping time with yer fingers and then I kinda noticed your hands.”

She held then up, waving them in his face, then giggling again she sat back in her seat, displaying them to Keishin’s Grandma. “I play too. It’s what I spend most of my free time doin’, practisin’ for the festivals.”

Gran took her hands, scrutinising them as she rubbed her own fingertips across Saeko’s. “Calluses,” she said. “And not new one’s either. You’re serious about it, huh?”

“Pretty much,” Saeko replied, her voice rich with passion. “It’s what I wanna do with my life, at least while I have the chance.”

“Then good for you,” Gran said and chuckled. “I went all over Japan with my troupe. Good days, very good days.”

“And then you met Ukai-san, yes?” Saeko asked.

But his Gran shook her head. “No, I met him during that time, but he knew well enough he had to let me be until I was done. He followed me to a few places, too. Quite hard slipping away from my chaperones, but not impossible.”

“Gran, should I be listenin’ to this?”

“Pish!” She chuckled again. “Keishin, if you’re going to get embarrassed at my stories, perhaps you should go and help your Gramps. Leave me and Saeko-kun to get better acquainted.”

He obeyed, partly because he could see Hinata and Kageyama finally getting it together, but also because Saeko looked so utterly happy, in thrall to his Gran as she began to spin her tales, laughing along with her, twin souls discovering each other.

“First girl you’ve brought here voluntarily,” his Gramps muttered, stepping behind him. “You like this one, huh?”

Eyeing the old man, Keishin smiled softly. “She’s my Lauren Bacall, Gramps.”

“Then hold to her. But not too tight, or she’ll want to escape,” he warned.

“Like you and Gran, right?”

“Exactly. She’s gotta want to be with you, not feel obliged to stay. And if you can do that...”The old man chuckled and slapped Keishin on the back. “We might make a Bogart out of you yet, Keishin.”

And as he heard Saeko’s laughter pealing towards him, mixed with his Gran’s throaty laugh, Keishin’s heart began to thud loud like the beat of a drum.

Her drum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again. I've really loved writing this story, and I'm so pleased to have finally finished it. This isn't the end of the stories about Keishin and Saeko, as they're bound to turn up in other Haikyuu stories considering most things are linked. 
> 
> There's not a lot of fic for them, and even less fannart - sob - so if you find anything, can you let me know?
> 
> KEISAE FTW!


End file.
